Unexpected Love
by mrs.adriicullen436
Summary: Bella is a mermaid who becomes friends with Edward, a vampire. But do they feel something more for each other? And when they find out what they are, how will they feel?  And when others of their kind find out, will they approve? slight OOC please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own the story line(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

First Sight

Bella POV

I breathed in deeply and looked up. The sun looks so beautiful from down here. It was covered by the clouds, but a few rays escaped and lit the water, making it mesmerizing to see. I lightly pumped my tail as I thought. After several minutes, I gathered up the courage and swam up. I felt the gentle breeze hit me as my head slowly came above the water. I blinked, getting used to the dryness of the air and took quick breaths, so I could get used to the thickness of the oxygen. I looked around and sighed happily when I realized no one was on the beach. I drifted to my rock and lifted myself out of the calm, soothing waves. I've always been an independent person, so the mermaid behavior just comes naturally to me. I'm sixteen years old and I will be for the rest of my life. Mermaids don't age and we don't die. The only thing that can kill a mermaid is another mermaid. That's why I mostly keep to myself. I'm the type of person who enjoys the little things in life. I always have. I admired alone time more than anything else because I try to keep distant from anyone I meet. I couldn't handle losing everyone I had when I was human, so I'd rather not risk it even though it is very unlikely that one of my sisters would be taken from me.

I shook out my long brown hair and felt it stick along my back to the bottom of my ribcage. I smiled as I lightly ran my fingers over my tail. It's so pretty. I loved my tail. I thought of my original color and my tail turned opal. I smiled again and admired it as it reflected the sunlight. My nails were the same. They both match all the time. I think it's pretty cool. Especially since our color changes depending on our mood. I turned my head and stared at the shore. I caught a glimpse of a group of couples walking hand in hand. I dipped into the water and stared at them, wishing I could have that. I miss having someone hold me like that. I miss having someone look at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I actually get the second one a lot. We mermaids stand out to humans. We naturally attract boys with our hour glass figure and we're flawless. Our voices attract them too, especially when we sing.

A boy that was trailing behind the couples looked towards me and I didn't bother hiding. I just stared at him. My tail had changed. I looked down and saw its bluish gray color turn to a bronze color. I looked back at him and it matched his freaking hair. I gulped. That's never happened before. He is really cute though. I shrugged and jumped on my rock, thankful that my tail was facing the other direction so I wouldn't get caught. I watched the beautiful sunset and then I heard something behind me moving in the water, so I pulled my tail up and wrapped my arms around it. The human got closer and my tail automatically dried, leaving two legs in its place. My toe nails matched my finger nails. Same color. Right now, the bronze color made me curious. I flicked my hair over my chest, so it wouldn't see my bare chest. I held my legs, so they covered me and I heard it approach my rock, so I spoke, "Please stop." The swimming stopped and he began going around, "I said stop." My voice came out a little more forceful and a velvety voice came from behind the rock, "Are you okay? I saw you and I got a little worried." He took a breath to continue but I interrupted, "You saw me?" He hesitated and when he spoke I could hear a hint of embarrassment in his tone, "Yeah… I was kind of watching you and I figured maybe you needed help. You looked like you wanted to be on land." My eyes widened. He couldn't possibly have seen that. I stared at my hands and the bronze color faded away, leaving an opal color. I blinked, really confused. I only get that color when I feel so comfortable I want to pass out. Or if I feel like I belong. Why does being around this human make me comfortable? I didn't say anything and I let him get on top of my rock.

Oh wow. He was really, really cute. Okay, he was hot. For a human. I shrugged it off, ignoring the butterflies I felt in my stomach. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just stared at me for a few seconds. "Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I nodded to him and looked back to where the sun was about 10 minutes ago. I stared at the stars and smiled when I noticed that the ocean looked like it went on forever. "Hello Edward." I gave him a warm smile and thanked God my voice didn't come out nervous or squeaky. "May I sit with you?" I felt my heart beat pick up when he gave me a crooked smile and his topaz colored eyes bore into mine. "No." I turned back around and he blinked at me. "Well, you never answered my question. Are you alright?" I nodded, "I'm perfectly fine." "You're not cold?" I shivered noticeably. He took in my appearance and stared at his shoes. He took his shirt off and my eyes widened. Mmmmm… 6 pack. Nice. I tore my eyes from his body and looked nonchalant. He handed me his wet shirt and I watched him. "I know it's wet, but please?" I took it carefully, watching my nails flash a deep blue; a warning.

He turned around and I figured I could wear it, to make him more comfortable. _You just want to see if he smells good. _SHUT UP! I don't! _Sure. _I inwardly blushed and put the shirt on. I sniffed discreetly. I closed my eyes. He smelled wonderful for a human. _I told you! _I rolled my eyes and tapped his shoulder for him to turn around. He did, but didn't look up from his shoes. I wonder why. I'm pretty. "Thank you. Why are you wearing you're shoes and pants?" My inner voice was telling me to tell him to go away. "I told you. I got worried when I saw you out here." "So, you swam out here just to see if I was okay?" He nodded. _Awwww.. how sweet. Now tell him to go away. _"It's getting late. Maybe you should go." He nodded, "Alright, come on." He grabbed my hand and I felt an electric shock. He let go and I shook my arm out, wondering why that happened. Oh, I hope I didn't shock him. He got into the water and I gulped when he turned around for me. I slipped in and it took all of my concentration not to let my tail come out.

I pushed him in front of me and he swam ahead. I swam with him, hoping I wouldn't get caught. We reached the shore and I stumbled out of the waves, sighing as soon as the air hit my legs. I felt water trickle down my thigh and I tensed, "I need to go, now." He nodded and stepped towards me, "Okay, where do you live?" I shook my head, "Goodbye." I turned but he grabbed my arm, "I don't want you walking home like that." "I live really close, Edward." "Just, please let me walk you home." I shook my head and he crossed his arms over his chest. Mmmm… biceps. _Really? You're about to expose mermaids to the world and all you can think about is how yummy he is? _Yummy? I never said that… oh my gosh I'm going crazy. I'm arguing with myself! "Come on, let me walk you." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I need to go." He nodded, "I know. Now, tell me where to walk you." I grabbed his face with both of my hands and forced him to stare into my eyes. I felt my eyes flash white and I said, "Go home. I'll be fine." He nodded and left, leaving me to myself. My eyes returned to their normal warm brown color. Ugh with humans. They can be so annoying and pushy. Well, to be honest, it's not like I really care. I decided I'd go for a walk into the woods under the beautiful moonlit sky. HA! Right, like I'd do that. I took his shirt off and walked into the waves slowly. I waited until my head was completely underneath the water before I let my tail unfurl beneath me. I sighed again and swam out calmly and carefully. I passed my rock and put Edward's shirt out to dry. Not that it mattered. I just needed to hide it from my sisters.

They freak out when one of us says we have fallen for a human. Obviously, I haven't fallen in love with Edward since I barely met him, but they would jump to conclusions. The breeze hit me and I blinked. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered under my breath. I slipped back into the waves and swam towards their voices. They were singing again. I began humming my melody when I swam deeper into the cave. They heard me coming and as I surfaced, they looked at me. Almost immediately, their legs turned back into their tails. I smiled as i watched my sisters brushing each other's hair. This was our cave. It was too deep for humans to discover and even if they did, they'd have to hold their breath for a really long time before they got here. In other words, the human would die before it reached the surface. It was very well hidden and had a surface, so we could practice using our legs. There was a huge waterfall inside of our cave which made it perfect for when we wanted to bathe. We loved waterfalls. The falling water made a soothing sound as it hit the stilled sea. In our colony, we had a total of 150 mermaids. That's a hundred and fifty too many. More than half of us were once human. We were each on the verge of death when our eldest sister found us. She saved us all, turned us into something more, something capable of surviving almost every kind of life or death situation. Once we're changed, we usually forget our past life.

We're very dangerous. We attract humans in general, but we focus on boys. Why? Because living forever gets lonely and mermen don't exist. That's why we're called mermaids. We're all girls! People can't seem to get that through their thick skulls for crying out loud. I love being flawless. I remember being self conscious as a human, but now, I'm hot. And I love attention. I used to hate it, but living alone without a mate for 106 years makes you crave attention from boys. Sad, I know.

I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the edge, using my tail to push around the water. "Bella!" I looked up and smiled when Cynthia swam up and sat beside me. She was about 15 and her story is pretty gruesome. I instantly thought of her as my daughter since she resembled Renesmee. I lost her when I was changed. Cynthia always got her way with me, unless I thought she was in danger. I played with her hair a bit, "You have such pretty hair, Cynthia." She smiled again and hugged me. She thought of me as a mom because she lost hers as a human. She has only been with us for 6 months and she took an instant liking to me. She needed comfort and I was willing to give it. We developed a very strong bond after that.

"Bella, why do we forget everything except our death?" I sighed and smoothed her hair down with my hand, "I think of it as a way to move forward." She nodded and got quiet. For some reason, my thoughts shifted and once again found their way to Edward. My tail went from a grayish blue to bronze almost instantly. She eyed my tail. "I've never seen that color. It's pretty. What are you feeling?" I answered automatically and truthfully, "Confused." She laughed and I brought my tail up and smacked it against the water. She sputtered from the water and pushed me in, "No fair! My hair just dried! Do you know how long it took for me to get all the water out?" I laughed and jumped back up. I thought about being dry and smirked at her when all the water lifted into the air off me. I threw it at her and she shrieked. She splashed water at me and I laughed harder.

I finished washing up and began to brush my hair. I absentmindedly hummed my melody and glanced at my now topaz colored nails. I smiled and hummed louder, allowing my thoughts to once again drift to Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far?(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over Thinking

Edward POV

I watched the deer drink some water from a nearby pond and I let my instincts take over. Except this time, I was thinking about her. I pounced and sank my teeth into its jugular, drinking greedily until it had no more to give me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and took in my surroundings. I heard a mountain lion nearby and the demon inside me smiled. She was so beautiful; I didn't even get her name. And when I got home I practically ripped my hair out from all the pulling and tugging. I don't know why I didn't go after her. Why did I listen? Why? What if she didn't make it home? This is ridiculous, I'm hunting and here I am thinking about a human. I sighed and the mountain lion glanced around nervously. I mentally slapped my forehead. Why would I do that? I was too deep in thought to really mind my family behind me.

I tugged on my hair and rubbed my hands along my face the way a human would. I saw the mountain lion and I crouched, waiting for it to run into my hands. It ran past me and like the idiot I was being, I was too caught up in my thoughts about that girl. I didn't even get her name. I bet it's pretty and fits her perfectly. I glanced to my left and growled menacingly when I saw the mountain lion a few miles away. I stood out of my crouch and ran to it, tackling it easily. It clawed and bit at me, but I didn't care. Bella was pretty feisty. Usually girls throw themselves at me. She was able to tell me no and was able to send me home. How the-? The mountain lion somehow spit on my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt the dull burning in the back of my throat and shrugged. I might as well drink it. I bit into its jugular and once again, couldn't stop myself from draining it quickly. The warm blood felt soothing against my irritated throat and calmed it. I breathed a sigh of relief when my throat no longer ached and I was finished with my meal. I got up and wiped myself off, seeing how it cut my shirt. I huffed in annoyance and took it off.

I gave her my shirt. I wonder if she still has it. I hope she does. I mean, when I went to go see her the next day, it was left on the rock that I found her on. I went back for a week, hoping to at least see her from a distance, but she wasn't there. I left the shirt, so I'd have a reason to talk to her. I pinched the bridge of my nose. When will I see her again? I contained my inner monster and noticed my whole family watching me intently.

_Is he okay? What has my poor son so unfocused? I've never seen him like this before. My poor baby. –Esme_

_What's wrong Edward? You seem a little uncomfortable…You know, it really hurts to watch you struggle. -Carlisle_

_What is taking him so long? I want to go home and wash the dirt out of my hair. –Rosalie_

_He's feeling so confused. Want some help? –Jasper_

_Dude, what's gotten into him? He looks anxious. Wow, I've never used that word before. Ohh I smell a bear… I wonder if Rosalie would let me play with it for a little while before we go home… –Emmett_

_Edward, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? And no, I am not looking into the future to see what's wrong. I respect your privacy…but you know I'm here if you want to talk, right? I don't like seeing you upset. –Alice_

I nodded to Jasper and all the confusion and frustration I felt vanished. I sighed in relief and smiled at Alice. "I like you." She laughed and bounced up and down, "I like you, too. Does this mean I get to style your hair?" "No." Her face fell and she pushed her lower lip out, pouting at me. "Aw… how cute. Too bad I'm not your husband, so I don't have to do what you say." She glared and stuck her tongue out at me. "Can we go now?" Rosalie was playing with her nails and looking extremely irritated. I nodded and we all started running home.

We got there 30 minutes later and I was already in the doorway when I smelled her. My heart jumped and I listened, looking for her heart beat. Everyone was behind me and Rosalie was getting even more upset because I randomly stopped running. I backed up and I guess my expression had my family watch me. I sniffed again and turned to look at our house. I walked back in and saw a neatly folded shirt with a small piece of paper on the stairs. I picked it up and recognized it as my shirt. The note said: Sorry. The door was unlocked and I felt really bad about going this far into your house, so I stopped. Thanks. See you (:

I looked at the shirt and back at the note and I didn't realize I was smiling until Alice jumped on my back and looked over my shoulder, "Who's it from?" I dropped it and looked at her, trying to hide my smile. It didn't work. "None of your business." I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied my actions before sliding off me and mumbling, "It's cuter when I do it." I laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek before it hit me. I never kiss Alice's cheek. I was too far to stop, so I just went with it. She beamed at me and started bouncing again. _Ahh, he kissed my cheek! Should I hug him? I want to… _Her eyes glazed over for a second and she stopped bouncing, but kept smiling at me. I smiled back and then to my family before I ran upstairs to my room. She came here. She came to see me. And I wasn't here! How'd she find our house? How'd she get here when I wasn't here? Why couldn't she come back? Would she be there right now? I checked my watch and opened my door.

Alice enthusiastically waved at me and I smiled and closed my door. I looked at my window. I slid it open and jumped out. I ran to the beach and saw her sitting on the rock. I didn't think twice as I jumped in and swam to her rock. I made some noise to alert her I was there and I heard her pull her feet out of the water. I got on the rock and sat beside her. She again, wasn't wearing anything, so I shrugged out of my shirt and gave it to her, which she happily accepted. Ugh, this was getting so frustrating. She was staring up at me with her big brown doe eyes and I had no idea what was going on in her pretty little head. "So, you think my head is pretty?" She smirked at me and I stared at her dumbfounded. How did she know that? "You said it out loud." She smirked at me again and I was thankful I wasn't human, otherwise I'd blush.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and then I remembered to ask, "Why didn't you wait for me?" She shrugged, "I didn't want to be there in case a girlfriend or a date showed up. Or your family." I nodded and automatically replied, "I'm single. I don't date." Her eyebrows shot up and I fought my smile, "None of the girls at my school have caught my eye." I cursed too low for her to hear. How could I say that? She probably thinks I'm hitting on her. She just smiled at me, "Same here. None of the boys from home have caught my eye." She bit her bottom lip and I swallowed back the venom that had pooled in my mouth at the very thought of kissing someone with a pulse. I'd probably lose control and kill her. She turned back to the ocean and I asked, "Why do you come here at night?" I scooted a little closer to her, not realizing until I had already done it. She glanced at my hand and I felt my heart thud irregularly. I wish I could grab her hand. Why? "Why don't you?" I muttered a reply without thinking it through, "I have no idea." I looked up and then looked away, embarrassed when I realized I had said that out loud.

I felt her warm fingers graze the back of my hand slowly, enough to make my throat throb slightly and my mind go ballistic. Why would she do that? Did she like it? Did I like it? I loved it. Should I tell her that? Should I grab her hand? Should I tell her she looks beautiful in the moonlight? Should I say something? Should I scoot closer? Do I want to scoot closer? Yeah, I do. I wonder how she'd feel under my arm, tucked into my side. I wonder if she'd like it. I wish I could. But, she's human and I couldn't risk it. We don't belong together. Yeah, this isn't weird at all. I want to act like she's my girlfriend even though I don't know her name and this is the second time I talked to her. "What's your name?" She looked at the waves in the distance as she said, "Bella." "Is that short for something… or…?" She nodded, "Isabella, but call me Bella." I smiled and nodded, "Okay, Bella."

I listened to her heart beat and I turned to look at her. She was captivating. I couldn't look away, even when she caught me. I stared into her big brown eyes, completely speechless. I tried several times to think of what to say, but my mind went completely blank and I had no idea what to do or say. Her hair was completely dry and a strand kept falling in her eyes. She had it mixed in with her bangs, even though it was too long to be there. I carefully parted her bangs and plucked the hair out. I put it in place and then ran my fingers through her hair to fix it. She smiled at me and decided to flick a strand of my hair off my forehead. I smiled back and I kept thinking that I shouldn't be with her. She's human; I could easily kill her with a flick of my wrist. But, as I got lost in her beautiful eyes, I couldn't bring myself to care about the fact that we couldn't be together. It got darker and she had a spaced out look, so I said, "I think I should go. Are you coming?" She nodded and I could see her bottom lip between her teeth. We swam back to shore quickly and she looked at my shoes and pants again while raising her eyebrows. "I wanted to see you." I put my hands in my pockets and she chuckled. I thought I heard her mutter, "Cute." under her breath, but I must've heard wrong. "May I walk you home, now?"

She shook her head and I didn't budge. "I'm not allowing you to walk home alone in nothing but my shirt." She took my face in her hands and I pulled away, knowing I'd get lost in her eyes again and somehow end up at home just like last time. She tried to pull my face and I chuckled and pulled away again. "Oh no, you don't. I will not let you trick me again." She tried to glare, but ended up smiling instead. I gave her my arm and she took it. "Lead the way, little lady." She laughed and pulled me towards a road. I looked down at her feet and stopped walking. She stared at me and I crouched in front of her. "Get on." She hesitated and said, "I don't have a choice, do I?" I smiled, "Nope." She huffed and got on my back. I lifted her easily, "Where to?" She pointed left and I walked, trying to ignore how much I was enjoying her closeness to me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and I liked it. I tried to ignore that too, but then she turned her head and looked at me. I glanced at her, expecting her to turn away, but she didn't. She reached up and wiped my cheek with her finger. My eyelids drooped automatically, but I forced them open. I stopped and looked at her. "There was something on your cheek." I nodded and she pointed right, so I went right. After a while of silent walking, I brought her to some apartments. She made no move to get off and I was glad because if she did, I would've tightened my hold on her. "I have to go, you know." I nodded and set her on her feet. "You're short." That received a slight smack on my shoulder, which I only grinned at. She went up the stairs and waved as she entered her apartment. I stood there for a few minutes and smiled when she peeked through her curtains.

I went home after that and smiled the whole way. I walked at a human speed, going over everything that had happened in my head. I shouldn't be feeling this way about her. I decided after a very heated argument in my head, that I'd only be her friend. I knew I wasn't a good friend for her, but I needed to be around her. I couldn't stay away from her, even if I tried. I got home 30 minutes later and opened the front door, to find Alice staring at me. My hair was still slightly damp and my jeans had barely stopped dripping, but you could tell they were soaked. My shoes squeaked when I walked and she stared at me questioningly. "Where have you been? Where is your shirt? Why are you all wet? And why do you smell like a girl? And why are you smiling like an idiot?" I tried to wipe the smile off my face, but I couldn't. I shrugged and walked up the stairs, still at human speed.

I blocked out their thoughts as best I could and closed the door to my room, putting on my stereo, not really caring about the music that came on. I sat on my couch and thought about why I like Bella so much. Maybe I just need a friend. I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. Jasper was in the doorway and asked to come in. I nodded and he sat on my couch. I sat down across from him and he asked, "Why are you so confused?" I shrugged. "Your emotions change every 5 seconds. First you're happy, and then you're confused, and then you're sad, and then you're depressed, and then you go back to your brooding self. Then, you get confused and then you get happy again. What is up with you?" "Good question." He looked deep in thought for a moment and I ignored his thoughts because I'd rather think about Bella again. "Maybe you should just be a friend, if you're this confused." I looked at him and nodded, "Thanks, Jasper." He grinned, "Any time. And I already got it. No telling the Mrs." I heard Alice yell from the stairs, "HEY!" I laughed, grateful that Jasper hadn't said I should be 'her' friend because then Alice's suspicions would have been heightened and she wouldn't shut up about it. I sat back and tried to think if I could be her friend. I'm sure I could. I'm sure she'd rather be friends because she said she doesn't date. There was still a very annoying part of me inside that was hoping I could be with her, in that way. Maybe I've just been alone for too long that I'd go for her because she was there. I was thinking about how lonely I am when I first saw her. And the fact that she was on a rock pretty far out in the ocean, made me want to protect her. I don't ever remember being so protective of a human before. I literally jumped in the water as soon as my family wasn't paying attention. I didn't bother undressing or taking the money or my phone out of my pocket. I needed to make sure she was okay. Well, I know I've been feeling a little lonely lately; maybe I do need a friend.

I groaned and pulled at my hair, "Jasper." I felt calmness take over my mixed emotions and I sighed in relief, "Thanks." I heard him from the next room, "No problem." I sat back again, letting the music drown out the curious thoughts of my siblings and my parents for that matter. I think too much. Bella makes me think too much. I haven't had much experience with girls and she just makes all common sense go out the window. Everything I do in her presence is based on my inner human instincts. She seems to bring them out and I've only seen her twice. Ahh, why can't my brain shut up! "Jasper." I huffed when I felt calm again. "Stop over thinking things Edward and we won't have his problem." I nodded even though he couldn't see me and tried to get lost in the song I was listening to. It helped and I eventually relaxed. That is, until I remembered I was in wet clothes. I began stripping and took a shower. When I got out 10 minutes later, I smiled.

"Edward, stop over thinking it." Jasper growled, clearly annoyed by my frequently changing emotions. I ignored him and thought of Bella. She still had my shirt. I get to see her again. But what if I have to wait another week? I shouldn't be waiting at all. I shouldn't even be her friend. I'm bad for her. "EDWARD." I heard Jasper cursing me in his thoughts and then I heard a door slam. Alice came into my room, "What are you feeling that made Jasper go away?" She pouted at me and I knew she was trying to get answers out of me. And I knew just the way to shut her up. I leant forward and kissed her cheek, "You're such a good little sister." She squealed and skipped out my door. I heard Jasper groan from outside, "Alice, stop over thinking, please! I swear, you guys are messing with me on purpose." I chuckled and let my thoughts go to Bella for the millionth time tonight. I could try to be her friend and if things get too bad, I'll just stay away from her. Simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any Twilight Characters!**

Chapter 3

The Meadow

Bella POV

I waited until Edward was gone, before I left. I made him take me to our emergency apartment. The oldest girls in our colony were in charge of cover ups. So, we had this apartment in case we had to prove we were staying in an area. I huffed and locked up before going back the way we had come. I didn't see him and if I ran into him I could easily just say that I missed him. I slipped back into the waves and took his shirt off again. I put it on my rock just like last time and swam into deeper waters. I swam aimlessly around for a few hours, admiring the fishes that came to swim with me. It was pitch black down here, but my eyes are well adapted to the darkness, so I had no problem with it. And with all the underwater cameras, it was almost too easy to avoid getting my picture taken. Humans and they're curious ways. And then they swear that mermaids don't exist because we would have been caught on camera. I rolled my eyes at the explanations humans come up with for other species.

I loved being at the bottom of the ocean. And no I'm not fat! Humans have it in their naïve little heads that mermaids have to be bald and fat to live down in the deep part of the ocean. Lies. I loved it here because there were thousands of beautiful fishes swimming around. They were colorful and very appealing to the eye. And they liked me, which was a plus. Especially when you're feeling lonely, just talk to some fish and they'd be more than happy to show you around or even play with you. Always the pretty ones, though. The ugly and freaky looking ones are the meanest, but they understand how dangerous we are, so they keep their distance without insulting us completely. Star fish were adorable. They were all sucky and loved to talk. They were kind of the gossipers of the ocean. I smiled and passed a shark. He didn't look twice at me. He just kept swimming. Aha dory from Finding Nemo. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim. Ha ha ha ha ha I love swimming!

Sharks don't like us because we killed one effortlessly. But hey, that wasn't my fault. It attacked me and tried to rip my hair out.

I swam a little more and noticed the ringing in my head has been getting louder and louder. I noticed I was humming and I ran into Cynthia. "Hi Bella." She waved and swam circles around me. She got on my back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her tail around my stomach. I laughed because this was our version of a piggy back ride. I swam away to our cave and decided I could have some fun. I started twisting and turning in the current, laughing when Cynthia held me tighter. It would have been fun if she fell. The current would have still brought her to me. Or I could have brought her to me. Mermaids are able to manipulate water. I was one of the eldest sisters, so I was one of the best. We could make it do whatever we wanted. We could even remove salt from saltwater. Only the best could do that though. It took a lot of practice and concentration.

I pulled Cynthia along to the cave entrance and we let the current take us through, having a singing competition on the way. We had to sing or hum in order to alert our sisters that we were coming. This was for protection reasons. In case we were being held hostage by a human; not that it would've mattered. Like I said, we're nearly indestructible. We reached the cave and I ignored the others as they turned back into mermaids. We'd rather go unnoticed for what we really are. A few hundred years ago, they took our eldest sister for testing in a laboratory. From what she told us, it was terrifying. None of us would risk getting noticed. I led Cynthia to land and watched as she mentally played with the water. She only came to me for help and everyone here knew that. They also knew it wasn't anything personal and if for some reason, someone tried to kill her, they'd be dealing with me. I may not look very old, but I am and I have had a lot of experience with killing. No one double crosses me or her because I am the closest to her. She's all I have and I'm not going to let anyone take her from me.

We played for a little while and I taught her how to throw water at people, which ended up in us having a water fight on land. A few hours after that, I figured that we could get a little bit of sleep and got on the land portion of our cave. I fell asleep in no time, but woke up 5 hours later. That's the most we can sleep every night. Cynthia was still asleep and I wasn't about to leave her alone, so I sat at the edge of the water and stuck my feet it, practicing how to fight off the urge to unfurl my tail. I kicked and splashed, stopping when I felt a weird tugging. I wanted to follow my sense and find whatever my subconscious wanted to show me, but Cynthia was still sleeping. She woke up 20 minutes later and wanted to go play with her friends, so I allowed her to. Yes, allowed. She saw me as her adoptive mother, but cooler. She'd come to me about anything.

I smiled and dipped into the warm water, automatically following the pull that I felt. I was going through underwater caves and somehow ended up on dry land. I hesitated and lifted myself up out of the water completely. I lifted the water off my legs, leaving them instantly dry. I turned around and was met by a huge waterfall, bigger than the one we have in our cave, about 6 inches from my face. I was in awe and gathered up the courage to stick my head out of the waterfall and look around. I thought I saw a flash of a person, but decided against it. I stood behind the waterfall for a few minutes before slipping quietly into the water and swimming underneath the waterfall with legs. I stayed in the water and poked my head out. I didn't see anyone and let out a breath I had been holding. I took in my surroundings and saw a shirt next to the pool that the waterfall landed in. I got out and thought before putting it on. I decided I would because I could easily convince this stranger to give me his shirt. I was getting used to breathing normal air and that's when I noticed it. The shirt dropped to mid thigh and I pulled it up to smell again.

It's Edward's. He was here. This means I have two shirts to give him. My senses are heightened and I would recognize his scent anywhere. When I went into his house, I knew where his room was, but I figured I shouldn't go any further and left it on the stairs. I wonder why he left it here. I smiled and began walking around the meadow. It was beautiful in the sunlight. It had flowers everywhere and was secluded by a few hundred trees. I was awed by the area. It was easily one of the most beautiful waterfalls I had ever been to and I've been to thousands if not more all over the world. This one took my breath away and I decided I'd come back in a bit. I shrugged out of the shirt and went beneath the waterfall, swimming to my rock. I grabbed Edward's shirt, giving a flirtatious smile to some sailors and then flaunting my tail. Hey, we need to tell someone our secret. I swam back to the meadow and pulled myself out. I made sure no one had followed me and no one was in the meadow, especially Edward.

I pulled his shirt out of the water and lifted the water off myself and out of my hair, drying myself quickly. I pulled his dry shirt over my head and focused on the shirt that I had brought from my rock. I looked at it, ignoring my dark blue nails. Yeah, I know I'm holding a wet shirt. I don't need you to remind me. I lifted all the water out with my mind and threw it back into the pool. Within a few minutes, it was dry. I folded it neatly and placed it next to the water. I walked around the meadow and ran my fingers through my hair, wanting a brush. I pouted at the thought at sat beside the water with my legs crossed; the shirt was big enough to cover me completely.

I twisted a strand of my hair and decided I could lie down for a bit. I closed my eyes and felt the sun on my face, which was heavenly. I twisted a strand of my hair some more, admiring its smoothness. My yes snapped open and I looked at the water. I groaned and put my foot in, hearing their voices. I rolled my eyes and scanned the meadow, in case some humans found it. Nothing. I listened. Nothing. I smiled and pulled the shirt over my head. I folded it neatly and placed it on top of the other shirt. I ran and dove behind the waterfall, feeling relieved as my tail unfolded itself. I pumped it lightly, missing it since I had basically spent a few hours with legs. I swam out of the several caves I had to go through to get to the meadow and went to our cave. I simply grabbed one of the new brushes and began brushing through my long wet hair. I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me a while to notice Cynthia wasn't here. "Where's Cynthia?" I asked several of her friends and they shrugged. I stared one down and she caved, "At the apartment." I breathed a sigh of relief and swam out, ignoring my sisters.

I tore out of the waves, not really worrying about someone seeing me. I half considered going to Edward's house for help. Well, for clothes. But I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I frantically swam to the meadow and sighed when the shirts were still there. I put one over my head and grabbed the other for Cynthia. I slipped back into the water and swam to the shore. I stumbled out of the waves and scanned the area before drying myself. I ran to the apartment and threw open the door. I ran around calling for her and she wasn't there. I panicked. Where would she go? Maybe she got worried and followed my scent… Where have I been? The meadow, but she wasn't there. My rock, she wasn't there either. Edward's house, she wasn't there… Oh! I ran to Edward's house, glad that I was a runner when I was human. I stopped before the house could come into view and ran back. I heard her singing. I found her at my rock, completely out of it. She didn't even notice me until I was at her side, glaring. "Oh, hi Bella." She brushed her hair and I noticed her tail was a purplish color, turning slightly pink. She started singing again and I continued to glare until she stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "Where have you been? I've been running around for 20 minutes looking for you." Realization dawned on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was talking to him and I guess I lost track of time." She blurted out and then shrank back from me with her hands clasped over her mouth. "Him?" I raised my eyebrows and she wouldn't meet my gaze. I scooted closer and put my arm around her shoulders, "It's okay. I'm not going to say anything. I just need to know these things. I thought you were upset and ran off. It wouldn't be a first, you know." She nodded and I hugged her, "You're not mad?" I shook my head, "Do I get to meet him?" She looked dreamy again as she spoke, "He's so nice and gentle and cute. Oh, he's really cute. And he offered to walk me home. So, I led him to the apartment. He even kissed my cheek." She touched her cheek and I saw her tail go a clear blue. "He has the most beautiful eyes. They're so blue." I laughed and poked her tail. She looked down and got embarrassed, so her tail went a deeper pink. The equivalent to a human's blush. I laughed. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I just got worried. So, I get to meet him?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled widely, noticing I was only kidding.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I was in my meadow with Alice. We haven't spent much time together and I missed her. I put my arm over her shoulders in a brotherly manner and decided she might be a little bored, so I asked if she wanted to go swimming. She shook her head, "I don't have a bathing suit." She smiled widely as soon as the words left her mouth and she pouted at me, bouncing. "You bounce a lot." She laughed and bounced more, "Can we? Please?" I rolled my eyes and nodded, letting her grab my hand and lead me away. She got in my Volvo and I decided I might get her a car. She yelled and clapped, "You're going to get me a car?"

I nodded and drove her to the mall. She dragged me to a million stores and I didn't mind because I was hanging out with my little sister. "Ooooo! Let's go in there! And in there!" She couldn't make up her mind and ended up buying 10 different bikinis and asking my opinion when she modeled.

I growled at passing guys that couldn't take their eyes off her, "I think you need to get a one piece." She laughed and patted my shoulder, "Like I'd do that." I rolled my eyes and told her to get the one with the little skirt, so less skin showed. She nodded and got little skirts for each one. I ended up throwing a shirt at her, so her upper body wouldn't show and she rolled her eyes, but then came back when I pulled out a dress.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Can you get me more dresses like this one?" I smiled, glad that she was willing to cover up. I went through each rack, shirt by shirt, to find all the pretty spaghetti strap dresses that she might like. "OMG! Edward! You need to come shopping with me more often. I never would have thought to get these cute little sun dresses." I nodded to her and then asked, "Hey, why are they called spaghetti strap? The straps don't look like noodles." It took her a while to realize I was serious and she started laughing hysterically. "You're so funny." I mumbled in response, "I wasn't trying to be. I really wanted to know." She just rolled her eyes at me and tried to grab all of her bags. I took them all away from her and held them easily. We've only been to 6 stores and I already have 30 bags and she spent a few thousand dollars.

She ran out of money and for some reason, her credit card wasn't working. Her expression went blank and I looked into her mind.

_Alice's Vision_

_Emmett lifted up a credit card and went on the computer, canceling all the credit cards Alice had just to mess with her. "This is for taking Rosalie away from me for 2 weeks!" He started to shred all of her clothes and laugh evilly. _

_End of Alice's Vision_

She looked like she wanted to cry and I hated to see her sad. I set down the bags and hugged her while she sobbed. "I can't b-believe he did th-that. I only w-w-wanted to m-make Rose p-p-prettier for h-him." I patted her back and felt my face fall when she sobbed harder, "And h-he d-decided at the l-last m-minute. I didn't s-see it-t c-c-coming." I nodded and dropped my arms from her as she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand out of habit. I pulled my wallet out and handed it to her. Her face lit up and she jumped at me. I actually couldn't break out of her hold.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She was screaming and bouncing, which made me smile crookedly at her. She ran to the nearest store and started buying everything she saw, asking me for my opinion. I gave it to her honestly and she listened, putting back everything I didn't like and buying everything I said made her eyes stand out. The entire mall, 80 shopping bags, and thousands of dollars later, we were back home.

I sat in her room with her and neatly folded her clothes. She had the radio on and was singing to some song. I laughed and she decided to dance with me. I let her pull me up and I started twirling her around and doing retarded dance moves that ended up with us clutching our stomachs on the floor. We stopped and finished putting all of her clothes away. I stood up and went back to my meadow when Jasper walked in and they connected eyes, forgetting I was there. I closed the door on my way out and decided I'd go for my swim like I wanted to. I undressed down to my boxers and got a running start, landing in a canon ball. All the water splashed out for a second before the waterfall filled the pond-like area back up. I opened my eyes underwater and stared at the fish swimming around in the pool. I smiled and they all darted away from me into their hiding places. I heard my phone vibrate and I jumped out, answering it on the second ring, "Hello?" Alice came on the phone, a little hysterical, "Your future just went all fuzzy. Are you okay? Where are you?" I answered while putting my clothes on quickly, "My meadow." She sighed and told me, "Come home right now and I'll show you what happened just now." "Okay, let me just get my shirt." I turned around and headed to the waterfall where my shirt was, stopping when I heard Alice panic on the other line. "Edward, stop. You just vanished. Come home right now. I want to show you." I nodded even though she couldn't see me and ran out, comforting her over the phone. I opened the door to my house and was nearly tackled by Alice, "I was so worried. Look." I looked into her mind and was confused.

_Alice's Vision_

_I was walking in my meadow and then went in for a swim. I got closer to the waterfall and the vision went blurry. I was the only thing going blurry. Everything else was crystal clear. I could make out every blade of grass and every drop that fell from the waterfall. I got fuzzier and as soon as I got dressed, I cleared up. I turned around to get my shirt and I went blurry before completely vanishing. The meadow looked still and everything was in place. I was the only thing missing. _

_End of Alice's Vision_

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, "This doesn't make any sense." She was breathing heavily and hugged me again, "I was so scared. I thought maybe the Volturi might have come or maybe some nomads that I couldn't see. I thought you were going to die." I held her tighter and patted her head, messing up her hair, "I'm not going to die." I looked at Jasper and he was struggling with Alice's pain. _Edward, no matter what I do, I can't stop her pain. I'm really worried. I know you can take care of yourself, but please be cautious… for her sake at least. You two are very close and I wouldn't be able to fill your space in her heart if you went missing._ I nodded slightly, in response to Jasper. I wonder why I vanished. Will I be able to go back to my meadow? I ran my hand through my hair and spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks with Alice. I even let her brush my hair and put it into pony tails and what not to calm her down. She lost all her family when she was very young and she didn't have anyone for about a decade. And then she found us. Emmett and I became her overprotective brothers. I was closest to her because we could have silent conversations easily with her visions and my mind reading.

I haven't seen her break down like that before. I felt the pain radiating off Jasper and I couldn't help but comfort her. I usually try not to hug or kiss or anything. But I found myself kissing Alice's forehead and hugging her tightly to calm her down. I even let her touch my freaking hair. The next day, she seemed better and I went hunting with her just because. That calmed her down even more and Jasper helped by distracting her and confining her emotions.

To make her feel better, I decided I'd hang out with her some more and she liked that idea. The vision made her realize that she wanted to be even closer to me, and I had no problem with that. She never got too overwhelming and I thought of her as my little sister, so it all worked out. As she went upstairs to spend some time with Jasper, I read a few medical textbooks in Carlisle's study to review everything I've learned over my lifespan and to see if I could learn anything that I already hadn't. My thoughts kept drifting to Bella and I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see her next.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Please review and tell me what you think.(:<strong>

**Merry Chirstmas!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Friends

Edward POV

It's been a few weeks since I've been to my meadow. My future looked perfectly fine, so Alice allowed me to go back. She warned me that she'd be watching, so I shouldn't do anything embarrassing. I just rolled my eyes and ran to my meadow. I loved running. I felt so free when I ran and I allowed my thoughts to return to their latest obsession: Bella. I haven't seen her for weeks as well. And to be honest, I missed her. I missed having her company. I thought of her as a friend. I can miss my friend, right? It doesn't mean that I want more, right? I don't think so. I went through the last of the trees and went straight to the waterfall. I glanced around for my shirt and got really confused when I didn't see it. Where in the world can it be? Who would take my shirt? That just doesn't make sense. I walked around, looking carefully. I convinced myself that I must have over looked it. You know how you have something you really like and you panic when you can't find it? And how you swear it's there and you force yourself to keep looking even though you know you lost it, possibly for forever? That is exactly what I was doing right now. I was in denial and I knew it. Alice got it for me and would tackle me if I lost it. Jasper taught her some moves and I knew she'd want to use them on me if I came back empty handed. Let's hope she doesn't find out.

I started looking for the 4th time and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hey, Alice." She sounded upset when she said, "Where is that shirt I got you a few weeks ago?" I ran my hands through my hair and quickly thought of an explanation. "Edward." I opened my mouth and slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand when I said, "I left it at the meadow and now I can't find it." She growled at me and started saying my name when I heard the doorbell. I heard the door open and then Alice got quiet. I listened to her say, "You wouldn't happen to be here for Edward, would you?" I listened closer and didn't hear anything. Who would visit me at home? "Edward, why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" She huffed and I could picture her crossing her arms over her chest, "Get home right now. You can thank me later. Come on in, hon." I heard the door close and then the line went dead. I wonder who it is. I ran home and heard a heartbeat. I paused at the door. I hope it isn't that girl Jessica Stanley from school. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

I opened the door and was met with Alice's glare as well as Rosalie's. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill me and I got even more confused when I read her mind. _Who is she and why did you give her our address? _I focused on Alice and she was mad for a completely different reason. I didn't even get a chance to finish reading her thoughts when she interrupted me, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Why didn't you tell me!" I stared at her and looked behind her, towards the heartbeat. I walked into the living room and Bella looked up at me. "Bella?" I felt my nonexistent heart beat pick up. I actually wanted to tell her I missed her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was black and gray. The top part had 3 buttons and was gray. From her midriff to her knees, the dress was black. She had on black flats and her long brown hair was down, cascading over her back. She gave me a shy smile and stood up, extending her arms out. I took what she was giving me and looked down. Two of my shirts, including the one I left in the meadow.

"Umm… I found it. I thought you'd like it back." "How'd you know it was mine?" She was quiet and then said, "It looked like something you would wear and I actually found it not too far from here… so…" She trailed off and looked towards Rosalie, who was glaring at her. She met her glare and didn't flinch. She just stared back, her expression blank. "Ummm… thank you. I should go. I'll see you around, okay?" I grabbed her arm carefully and she turned back. "You don't' have to go." She shook her head and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to intrude." I shook my head. "Friends don't intrude." She met my eyes and said, "Friends? We're friends?" I gulped audibly and nodded hesitantly, not knowing how she'd react. I don't think we should be, though. I didn't want to tell her that, so I kept my mouth shut. "And friends hang out." She smiled and nodded. "Ummm… are you sure?" I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. I noted how Emmett and Jasper weren't here. Alice glared and thought, _I had a hunch Jasper should go hunting and I sent Emmett with him. I didn't know she was coming, though. I didn't see her. She must've decided at the last minute… once she leaves, I am going to kill you and so is Esme and then Rosalie. _

I took Bella up to my room and watched her look through my CDs. She took one out and gave it to me. "Debussy?" She nodded and added sheepishly, "I don't know how to put it in." I laughed and was momentarily thankful that Emmett wasn't here to make an immature comment. I put the CD in and hit play. Claire de Lune began and I heard Bella hum along. "You hum nice." She laughed an enchanting laugh that I wanted to hear again. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, like I do Alice, and she let me. Just, as I was about to twirl her again, the song cut off and the radio came on.

"I'm sexy and I know it." Bella laughed again and I turned it off. I held onto her wrist and sat on the couch I had. "No bed?" I lied smoothly, "I wanted the couch." She smiled and sat beside me. We started talking then. "So, what's your favorite color?" She hmm'd and said, "Topaz." I nodded, glancing forward and came into contact with my mirror. I stared at my topaz colored eyes. I crookedly smiled, "It wouldn't have anything to do with my topaz colored eyes would it?" She smiled, "You have really pretty eyes." I smiled wider, "So do you." She changed the subject, "What's your favorite color?" I instantly blurted out, "Brown." She fought a smile and tore her gaze from mine, taking in my small DVD collection. "Favorite movie genre?" I answered with a question, "What's yours?" She thought about it and said, "Horror. Even though I hate that word."

I raised my eyebrows, "What word?" "Horror." I mouthed it and looked at her, "Why?" She started gesturing with her hands to show her clear hatred for the word, "Say it. Horror. Say it 5 times fast. Horror horror horror horror horror. It sounds like whore and that isn't nice and it's just an awkward word." She finished and I said, "Horror." She nodded and I said it again and again and again without getting tongue twisted or slurring. I raised my eyebrows again and she glared at me. "Bella, I don't mean to contradict you, but horror isn't that hard to say." She nodded vigorously. "Yes it is. Half the word has r's for letters." I nodded, "So does mirror." She glared and said mirror. "But that word isn't awkward."

I laughed and then I heard a vibration and Bella answered it before it got to the second ring. "Hello?" I listened to the other side. "Bella, I'm at the apartment. I wanted to follow you, but decided I wouldn't bug. I wouldn't want you following me. Can you come home? I wanted to surprise you and well… something happened with the dishwasher." She put her hand to her forehead, "Please tell me you didn't." It was silent on the other line. "Cynthia! I told you not to put so much soap. Ugh, never mind. I'm coming home right now. And do me a favor. Lock the door."

She hung up and looked to me, "I'm really sorry. My little sister just ruined our kitchen. I have to go. I'll umm… see you in school on Monday." I nodded as we descended the stairs. I opened the door for her, completely distracted by her floral scent. She smelled heavenly, but I didn't mind her blood that much. I watched her go and then it hit me. Did she say school?

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Talk about awkward. I missed Edward and went back to the meadow every single day, hoping that for some weird reason I would find him there, I didn't and I waited at my rock for another few days, but he wouldn't show. I swam back to our cave and my eldest sister told me she wanted Cynthia to go to high school with a few of her friends, considering they were so young. I agreed and she told me I had to tag along to ensure their safety. I had no problem with that. All of Cynthia's friends were scheduled to go, but backed out once they found out they had to do P.E. every day for an hour. So, Cynthia and I went to our emergency apartment. We set everything up and went shopping with some spare money we had there. We bought clothes and school supplies. We even bought a radio and some DVDs. Most of them, horror. Ugh, I hate that word, like I had told Edward. I decided I had his shirts too long and took them to his house, hoping to catch him home alone. No such luck. His sister opened the door and let me in. She started asking me all kinds of questions and thank God I didn't have to answer many because Edward showed up within minutes of her telling him to.

He took me upstairs and I told him exactly what was on my mind. We only talked for about 10 minutes before I had to go. I told him that I'd be attending school with him at the last minute and made my way to the apartment. I got there in 30 minutes and knocked on the door. Cynthia opened the door and poked her head out. "Come in." I pushed the door open and sighed when I saw bubbles everywhere. "Cynthia, really? We have school in 2 days! And now there goes all day tomorrow!" She hung her head and I saw her nails turn from silver to bright orange. I laughed and patted her head, "Chin up. Let's get to work." I helped her clean up and we finished at about 5 in the morning. We got bored and decided to watch a few scary movies. We would jump and popcorn would fly everywhere and then we'd burst out laughing. We'd end up on the floor, popcorn forgotten and tears streaming down our faces. Then, we'd clean up and do it over again. We spent at least 6 hours doing that. Then, we decided we could sleep.

After that, we prepared for school and ended up having a dancing and singing competition. And before we knew it, it was time to get some rest. I fell asleep, thinking about Edward and ended up dreaming about him. I woke up by accidently slapping Cynthia in the face. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled, but it didn't matter. Her response was a kick in my stomach and a, "Shhhh…" She fell asleep and I clutched my stomach, in pain. I rolled over and hit the floor with a thud. A sat up, winded and a certain little sister of mind hit me with a pillow, "Shut up. I know you're like my mom, but shut up." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I got up and got back in the queen sized bed I shared with her before drifting back into a peaceful, but dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Do you like it?(:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First Day

Bella POV

I woke up before the alarm thing went off. It is so annoying. I didn't know what I was doing last night so the only noise it makes when it goes off is a freaking duck. I hate ducks. I went straight to the kitchen because my tummy rumbled. The thing is, as humans, we have to eat human food. And since we're not used to all the flavors, we eat everything we see. Cynthia and I pretty much went crazy when we went to the market. We bought everything that was in the food isle, which was pretty much every isle. We ate a good portion of the food last night and I got a job at some store for whatever. I know it was called Newton's something. It makes me think of a frog.

I was serving myself a bowl of ice cream when Cynthia came out with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I just finished pouring chocolate syrup all over it, when she took it from me. She kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks mom." I rolled my eyes and got another bowl. As soon as I finished with the syrup, I put a huge spoonful in my mouth. _Ahhh sweet bliss. _I finished it quickly and got ready. We both showered and I helped her dry her hair since she wasn't that good at it. I lifted the water out of my hair and did the same for her, laughing when she pouted at me for helping her.

I put on some skinny jeans, that's what the lady called them, and a light gray long sleeve shirt with a black muscle shirt under. I put on some converse shoes and fixed the laces so they were straight not criss cross. I grabbed a little sweater for Cynthia because no doubt she'd ignore it. I put on a black cardigan so neither of us would have to carry it. She met me outside with a deep blue tube top. She had on dark skinny jeans, black converse, and her hair was down with her bangs up. She looked so adorable. I smiled and we walked to school for the first time. I had my hair down as well and it hung straight. I loved how soft it was.

We got there 15 minutes early which was just enough time to go to the office. Cynthia was a sophomore while I was a junior. I went to the front desk, Cynthia standing shyly behind me. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Cynthia Garcia. We're new." She nodded and smiled warmly at us, "Well hello. I'm Mrs. Cope. Welcome to Forks High School." I smiled in thanks as she handed me our maps, schedules and slips.

I gave Cynthia her papers and walked her to her first class. I wouldn't see her until lunch. I hugged her and told her, "Any problems, call me. And I'll get us a table at lunch. You can look or just call." She hugged me again and I smiled reassuringly at her while squeezing her hand. We went our separate ways and I was the last one in my class. I went to the teacher and smiled, handing him my slip. "Hello, why don't you go to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" I nodded and stood in front of everyone, "Hi. I'm Isabella. But, I prefer Bella. I just moved here from California with my little sister Cynthia. We are adoptive sisters in case someone decides to spread a rumor that we aren't related because of our different last names. Any questions?"

A few hands shot up and I nodded to a boy in the front row, "You got a boyfriend?" There were a few whistles and I smiled, "Nope." "Do you want one?" I thought for a second and said, "I wouldn't mind one." He fist pumped and I ignored it, going to the next girl. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Cullens, would you?" I shook my head and said, "Cullen. As in Edward Cullen?" She nodded and I said, "Well, I know him. He's my friend, but we aren't related." A hand shot up instantly, "Why are you lying?" I let confusion cross my features. "I'm not lying. Edward is my friend. We met a few weeks ago when I moved in." Her jaw dropped, "And he actually talked to you?" I smiled and nodded before taking my seat.

The rest of my periods had the same routine. Go to class, give my teacher the slip, sit down where I'm told, get out paper, do the assignment, pack up, answer some questions from students and/or the teacher, and leave. Pretty soon the bell rang signaling lunch and several people asked me to sit with them. I politely declined and sat at an empty table in the back. I put my phone next to me on the table in case Cynthia tried to call me. I sat up straight and thought about everything. I also thought about going swimming. I want to. So bad. I crossed my right leg over my left and began bouncing it lightly. Someone startled me and I only calmed down when I saw Edward smiling at me. "Why are you all alone?"

"I'm waiting for my little sister." He nodded and gave me his hand, "Why don't you sit with me and my family?" I took his hand and let him lift me up. I sat beside him at the next table and noticed that Alice was there with her spiky hair and pixie like self. She was talking with a curly haired blond that was lean and muscular. He had a slight southern accent and I turned to see Rosalie making out with a big burly muscular guy with short brown hair. I felt like I was staring so I looked away. My stomach growled and Edward smiled, getting up. "Come with me to get food?" I nodded and followed him. I was waiting in line beside him when he asked, "What's your middle name?" I replied instantly, "Marie." He smiled and asked, "Favorite type of flowers?" I thought hard. "Roses and lilies." He nodded and asked, "What kind of things do you like to read?" "I usually just read Wuthering Heights."

He was quiet and when I pulled money out to pay, he shook his head and started getting all types of food before nodding to the lady. He pulled me along to his table and we sat down again when I lifted a piece of pizza to my lips. I was about to take a bite when Cynthia came over and plucked it from my hands. Over a mouthful of food she said, "Thanks mom." I narrowed my eyes at her and Edward motioned to his slice. I smiled thankfully and bit into his piece. _Heaven. _I chewed and Cynthia said, "Hey, your hair is pretty." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly at me before walking to a table across the cafeteria. She pulled some guy by the hand, still eating her pizza. Well, MY pizza.

She stopped in front of me and I raised my eyebrows at her. She put the half eaten pizza down and took my napkin. I rolled my eyes again. She reached for my water bottle and I lifted it away from her, "Stop stalling. What do you want?" She gave me a small smile and pulled the kid closer to her. "Bella, this is Jason. Jason, my older sister, Bella." I smiled at him and he looked a little nervous. He stuttered, "Uhh… hi. I really like your little sister. Is it okay if I borrow her for lunch, today? If it's okay with you… I don't want to take her… well, I do, but I don't want to disrupt any of your…uhhh… plans." He rubbed the back of his neck and I stood up. I walked over to him and eyed their interlocked hands. Cynthia pulled them behind her and I laughed.

"You'll take care of her?" He nodded and then I asked, "Are you going to hurt her?" He cleared his throat and stayed quiet before saying, "I can't promise that I won't, but I would never want to hurt her intentionally." He looked at me while he spoke and I could tell he was serious. "I like you, Jason." He smiled and sighed in relief. I waved them off, kissing Cynthia's cheek. She shivered and I shrugged off the cardigan, handing it to her.

She smiled gratefully and pulled Jason back to his table. I sat beside Edward again and asked, "Is that kid a player?" He shook his head, "He treats his girls right." I smiled and went back to eating. Edward looked around the table and I looked down when I noticed his family was watching us. "This is Bella. Bella this is Jasper and that is Emmett." I nodded and smiled shyly at Jasper, who did the same. Emmett waved at me and I could tell by his big goofy grin that he was a big teddy bear. I smiled and he waved. "You look shy." I told Emmett, "You look like a teddy bear." He grinned wider and we both stared at each other, amused, before Edward called me.

"Bella, would you like to come over?" I thought about it and just as I was about to answer my phone went off. I grabbed it and answered, scanning the room for Cynthia. "Isabella?" I sighed, "You scared the crap out of me, Kate." She laughed, "How's it going?" I nodded, "Good." She asked, "Are you alone?" I looked at the Cullens, who all had their eyes on me, "Nope." She continued to talk, "Can you come back tonight?" I sighed and looked at Edward while I answered, "Do I have to?" She immediately asked, "Why? Is there a boy?" Her voice turned panicked and I panicked because she guessed it perfectly. I violently shook my head, "No boy. And there never will be. Why would I lie to you? We'll be there. 8 sharp." Her voice was a murmur as she said, "Okay." I felt really bad about lying and I put my elbow on the table and dropped my face into my palm. I murmured back, "No boy. Cynthia hasn't found anyone either. And it will stay that way." I hung up and glanced at Cynthia who was smiling brightly at Jason as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I shook my head and looked back at Edward, "I'm sorry. I have to be somewhere. That was my sister." He nodded and his face fell slightly, so I said, "I can hang out tomorrow. Cynthia and I were going to study at the library. Catch up on some work." He nodded and I wondered if I was imagining the glint of curiosity in his eyes. I took a sip of water and felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and was met by Cynthia's panicked eyes. Her pants were soaking wet. She was panting and biting her lip. My eyes widened, "Now?" She nodded, "Now." I grasped her hand and pulled her quickly to the nearest door. I ran to the woods with her and mentally lifted the water out of her jeans. She sighed and wavered. I caught her when she fell and sat on the floor with her as she calmed her breathing. "What happened?"

Her nails turned a deep blood red. "Jessica Stanley thought it would be funny to throw water on me. She said Jason was hers and I was so ugly that he felt bad for me." I clenched my fists and waited for another 20 minutes before we went back to school. I can't believe she would do that. She nearly exposed us to the whole freaking world. I went to the cafeteria and noticed my bag was gone. I shrugged and walked to biology, dropping Cynthia off at her classroom on the way. I entered slightly to glare at Jessica's friends. I waited and smiled when Jason held up Cynthia's back pack. Good kid. I went to my class and sat next to Edward, who had my bag. I didn't know we had this class together. Thank God.

I heard a snicker from across the room and my gaze fell on a brown haired girl who I recognized as Jessica. I clenched and unclenched my fists, seeing the silver color fade away until it was replaced with a deep shade of red that resembled the color of blood. I got my phone and dialed the number 4. The last 5 minutes of class, the teacher was called up to the office. I smiled, happy that Kate would come on such short notice. I got up and locked the door behind the teacher. I turned and walked towards Jessica's seat. I kicked her chair, "Get up." She just smirked and flipped her hair in my face. I felt my nails go darker and I grabbed her arm and yanked her up, making her chair knock over. "When I tell you to do something, you do it." She glared at me and I pushed her away from me. I pushed her against the wall and walked away.

I went to my back pack and grabbed my water bottle. I squeezed it until it broke and dumped it on her. The fabric of her clothes clung to her skin and she shrieked. She tried to cover herself and I simply said, "You shouldn't have worn such revealing clothes if you didn't want everyone to see what you don't have. Mess with her again, and I promise it will be much worse than just a little bit of water coming your way." I walked to the door and unlocked it, letting the teacher in.

I got my stuff together and ignored Edward as he stared curiously at me. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. "You okay?" I nodded and he smiled, "Jessica wants to kill you." I nodded. He stared into my eyes and surprised me when he said, "I don't like not seeing you. Can we hang out more?" I looked up at him and was momentarily lost in his liquid gold eyes. "You have really pretty eyes. I'm a sucker for pretty eyes." He gave me that really attractive crooked smile and walked away.

I felt someone jump on my back. I held her tightly and kept walking. I ran with her and she laughed. "You okay, my darling?" She got off and nodded. Her leg gave out and I reached out to steady her, but Jason beat me to it. "Be careful." She stared into his eyes and he stared back. I walked away and went to the coach. "You can just sit on the bleachers." I nodded and sat, Cynthia joining me a few minutes later. "I really, really like him Bella."

She was staring dreamily at Jason while he played basketball. I leaned against the wall and got lost in my thoughts about Edward. I feel a pull towards him. I wonder if he feels it too. Will he act on it? Will I act on it? I wonder how Cynthia would feel if I told her I liked him. I don't like him yet. I like him as a friend, but there is something about him. I can't get him out of my head. And I often find myself thinking about his lips. Are they soft? Are they as smooth as they look? If he were to kiss me, would I taste him afterwards? Could I see myself with him? Yes I can. Could I possibly fall for him? Maybe. Will I? Not a chance.

The bell rang and I pulled Cynthia along with me. We entered our apartment and put all of our stuff down. We started homework and eagerly waited for 8 o'clock. At 7:55, we jumped up and ran, hand in hand, to the shore. We looked around and quickly stripped. We hid our clothes and ran through the waves. I dove in after her and sighed in contentment when my tail unfurled beneath me. I grabbed her outstretched hand and we hummed as we made our way to the cave. We had about 2 minutes and I knew we had to hurry up. I rapidly pumped my tail, taking the lead. We made it to our cave just in time and I was happily swimming around my sisters.

I smiled and hugged those who opened their arms for me and reassured those who were crying. All of our sisters were worried we would find a boy and leave. I wasn't planning on that happening, but the way Edward was always in my thoughts worried me to no end. We spent the night swimming with our sisters and brushing our hair. I taught Cynthia how to spin water in the air. She loved it. It was really pretty and I enjoyed showing her. I brushed my hair and sang, trying my best to avoid any thoughts that I had of Edward. I didn't like how happy I got when I thought of him.

I swam into deeper water and loved how it felt to push against the current so easily by just a simple pump of my tail. I surfaced from the water and slightly sunk back in when I saw Edward sitting on my rock. I stayed beside him, hidden by the shadows of the black water. He simply stared at the ocean and I wanted to sit with him. I silently lowered myself back into the still sea, stopping as soon as I reached the reef. I stared up at Edward; he looked so handsome. He was illuminated by the moon and I had the perfect view of him from down here. I rested my head on my crossed arms as I stared up at him.

His eyes were so intense, yet so calm. He was deep in thought and his eyes looked a darker topaz color, which was breath taking. He had his leg up, one arm resting on his knee. His hair was windblown and I wanted to run my fingers through it. It looked so soft and well, pretty, for lack of a better word. For some reason, he looked down into the ocean, a few feet away from me. I darted back behind a rock and he leaned further towards the water. He saw my tail. My heart was beating erratically and I prayed he wouldn't come in. I saw him lean back and mess up his hair. I poked my head out of my hiding spot and continued to stare at him. He simply chuckled and got up. I focused on what he was wearing and realized he only had a pair of swim trunks on. The moonlight intensified his chest and my breath caught in my throat. He looked so… wow.

He put something on my rock and then got into the water. I calmly, but quickly swam away from him into my cave. I poked my head out and watched him swimming towards the shore. He was several miles away, but I could still see how his muscles looked underneath the moon light. I swam up to the surface, hiding behind my rock and couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I watched him walk towards his house.

I looked down and picked up the object he had left on my rock. I focused on it and I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized what it was. It was a simple silver bracelet that had a little one inch band on it. It said my name. I looked towards him, feeling my heartbeat speed up. He stilled for a second and then continued walking. It was that moment that I realized how easy it would be to fall for Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?(:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns mostly everything! I only own Cynthia's character and Jason's! And most of the mermaids(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Promise

Bella POV

I didn't bother sleeping last night. I was too caught up in my thoughts about Edward. I put it a zombie movie around 2 in the morning and have been hooked ever since. I've watched 2 and a half movies and I swear I want to kill a zombie. I love zombies. I gasped as a huge bucket of water was thrown on my head. I jumped up and was too startled to think clearly, so my legs turned into my tail, making me lose my balance and fall face first on the floor. I growled at Cynthia. "What? You weren't listening to me. You have 20 minutes to get ready for school. I rolled my eyes and rested on my hip. "You gonna help?" She laughed and walked away. I blew my bangs out of my face and waited a few minutes before uncomfortably detaining my tail. I pushed myself off the floor and Cynthia was sitting down waiting for me. Her phone beeped and she checked it. "Oh my gosh! Bella he texted me, he texted me!" She started jumping up and down and I smacked her with a pillow. "So what?" She pouted at me and I shrugged, not really caring what she wanted. She could have whatever she wanted as long as I could shower. I soaked in the bath tub for 10 minutes, my tail splashing the water carefully.

I heard the doorbell and yelled for Cynthia. She kissed my cheek and left calling out, "Love you!" I yelled back, "Love you too! Careful Cynthia!" She yelled in acknowledgement and I soaked a little longer. I played with my bracelet that Edward had left. Friends could give friends gifts, right? Of course. Humans are weird… they could do that. I heard the doorbell and then my phone buzzed. I let out a frustrated sound and pulled myself out of the tub, drying my tail. My phone continued to ring and buzz against the kitchen counter. I answered it, wrapping a towel around myself, but the line was dead. I rolled my eyes and went to the door, making sure I had two legs and they were dry. I wrapped the towel tighter around myself, a little annoyed that it only went mid thigh. I opened the door, "Yes?"

Cynthia was smiling at me, "Just needed to remind you to get out or you'd be late." She waved and left, making me groan. I turned and just as I got comfortable, the doorbell rang again. I got up and opened the door. "I'm sorry, I couldn't not do it. Bye." She waved again and went down the stairs. I hissed and went to the bathroom. I put one leg in and the doorbell rang again. I groaned louder and threw open the door. Cynthia was smiling sheepishly at me, "I forgot my keys." I gave them to her and shut the door, on the verge of cracking. I heard the doorbell again and cursed really loudly. I jumped out of the water and wrapped myself in the white towel again. I threw the door open and turned my back, walking to the bathroom, "Yes, yes I know! I'm going to be late. Don't you have a lover to annoy? Get whatever you want and go. UGH!"

Edward POV

I paced around my room, wondering if Bella had gone back to the rock where we had met. I know she wouldn't; not that late at least. I really wanted to give her the bracelet, but I was too much of a chicken to give it to her myself. What if she didn't want it? What if she thought it meant something more? What if she thought it was ugly? What if it didn't fit? What if she thought I was hitting on her? I ran my hands through my hair again and Alice called me from downstairs. I grabbed everything I needed and went to the garage. I was driving Emmett and Jasper today. I got in the car and drove, ignoring the road signs and where I was going. Emmett patted my back and that's when I realized I had stopped.

"What are we doing here?" I focused and was thankful I couldn't blush when I realized I was in front of Bella's apartment. I got out to play along, not wanting to look like an idiot. I went to her door and cleared my throat, gathering up the courage to knock.

"Eddie looks nervous." I glared at Emmett and Jasper as they smiled knowingly at me. I heard a splash of water, someone cuss, more water, and then a lock being turned. The door swung in and my jaw dropped when Bella turned around and walked away in nothing but a small towel, yelling, "Yes, yes I know! I'm going to be late. Don't you have a lover to annoy? Get whatever you want and go. UGH!" I followed her in and heard my brothers laughing in my car. They ran up and I noticed Emmett with a video camera. I growled at him and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist before she walked into the bathroom. I pulled her back gently, trying to cover her from the camera. She muttered, "Okay, so obviously, you aren't Cynthia. Just please be a hot guy who isn't the creeper next door." I chuckled and she pulled from me and stared at me.

Her eyes widened and then she saw Emmett with the camera. He put it down and she just cocked her hip, which wasn't a good thing. The small towel slid up on her thigh, revealing more skin. I cleared my skin and Jasper chuckled, knowing what I was feeling. He said at vampire speed, "Em, Edward seems to want her." Emmett started laughing and Bella rolled her eyes, walking past us and closing her door. I looked to my brothers and they had similar expressions. Had she heard Jasper? "What are you guys doing in my house?" Emmett decided to have a little fun. "Well, Eddie here, wanted to spend some time with you." I cleared my throat again and grabbed Bella gently by her arm, "You might want to get dressed." She mm'd and went to a room, closing the door.

I looked at Jasper and he smirked, "Someone has a crush on a little human." He winked at me and I socked him. There was a crack and I hard Bella say, "Better not be breaking my house Emmett." I laughed and Emmett looked confused, "Why would she assume it was me?" I laughed harder and so did Jasper. She came out a few minutes later wearing a spaghetti strap dress that hung just above her knees. It was white with strips of faded blue at the top. The white started fading into a light blue until it was a deep color that matched her nails. It was a pale blue that looked lovely on her skin. She wore black flats and her hair was still damp and stringy from her shower. She checked the time and shrieked, "You guys are going to be late." She tried to push me and I stopped before I reached the door. "We have about 10 minutes, don't worry. I drive fast." I winked at her and she nodded.

"Do you know if it's going to be hot or cold today?" Jasper spoke up and I was happy that her blood didn't really bother him, "A little cold." She tapped her foot and spun around for me, "Do you think I'll get cold?" I cleared my throat again was at a loss for words. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "You look very pretty in blue." She smiled and looked down. I snapped out of it and she said, "Is it cold outside?" I lifted my hand and waved it in a so-so motion. She nodded and went back into her room. She came out with a blue cardigan, not that I would know what it's called, and then a black one. She lifted it for us, "Black or blue?" She put one on and then the other. Emmett said, "Black." She smiled and put it on, grabbing her bag, a bottle of water and a pack of Red Vines.

She motioned with her head and walked out the door. I followed after her and locked the door behind me. She stopped at the stairs. She turned around and motioned for us to go. She went back to her apartment and I glared at a grinning Emmett who had his thumbs up. Jasper pulled him to the car and I waited for Bella. She came out with her phone in her hand and a licorice in her mouth. She walked to me and stuck one out to me, but I shook my head. I let her go in front of me and she hopped in the front seat of my car. She was quietly chewing and she actually seemed nonchalant about my driving. I got out and opened her door for her, making her smile brightly at me. The parking lot was still pretty full and there were several rude comments made towards her.

_Why would he be with her? She is such a whore._

_Is she seeing all of them? Slut._

_She thinks she can have him, well I'll see about that. Tramp. _

_What do you think you are doing with that worthless human, Emmett?_

The last thought was towards Emmett. I was too busy focusing on Bella to care about anything right now. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I felt the electric shock go up my arm again and I smiled widely when I saw the bracelet on her wrist. She pulled her hand away lightly and watched her feet as she walked. I met her pace easily, "I like your bracelet." "Me too."

She was still struggling to carry everything. I grabbed her bag and swung it over my shoulder, while she took off her cardigan. Again, not that I would know. I stared at her as she shivered. She handed it to Cynthia and pinched her cheek. She turned back to me and bit into another licorice. "Why are you eating licorice for breakfast?" She laughed at me, "What? Is there some kind of code that says I can't eat it until later on in the day?" I was staring at her and she said, "Are you kidding me? I have to wait? Nope. I'm not waiting." She slowly bit into another piece and closed her eyes in bliss. I chuckled and led her to her first period. "How did you know where my first class was?" I was dumbfounded. I can't exactly tell her I searched peoples' minds to find out her schedule. She'll think I'm crazy and will most likely not believe me. "I never told you I had English first period."

I didn't answer and froze when she said, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen did you follow me?" I smirked at her use of my full name and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, would you care if I said yes?" She just smiled wider and took her bag from me before disappearing into her class.

The rest of the morning passed and I couldn't help it. I had to see her. I was at her door before I could really think about what I was doing. She wasn't paying attention and literally ran into me. I grabbed her arms gently and steadied her. Shocked was the only word to describe her expression. I didn't know what to think of it. "Is it weird that I couldn't wait 5 more minutes to see you?" She shook her head and gave me a small smile. I felt myself smiling back. She was even more beautiful when she smiled at me. "Am I really?" I was confused and she repeated what I had just said. "No comment." She laughed and I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I bought her lunch again and as she sat down, I heard her humming. It was lovely. Bella glanced at me and looked into my eyes. I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes and I spoke without registering what I was saying, "You're beautiful." _I love the way her hair looks lighter when she is under a light, and how soft it looks. I love how her big brown eyes have a sparkle in them whenever she smiles. I love watching her face light up when I compliment her. I wonder if we could be together. I wonder if she'd mind being with a vampire. Her blood doesn't bother me so much. Could I be selfish enough to take her as my wife? Maybe even my mate? I want to. She seems so perfect. Everything about her is perfect. I want to kiss her soft looking lips and play with her long brown hair that she likes to flip over her shoulder. She's like no other human I've ever met. Or vampire for that matter. _"So beautiful, Bella."

She quickly stood up, breaking me out of my daze and left. I watched her, really confused. I heard her humming as she briskly walked around the cafeteria. She found her sister and stopped humming. She picked her up off Jason's lap and they stared into each other's eyes. Cynthia gasped and looked at Jason, whose thoughts were similar to my own.

_Wow she's so beautiful. Would she marry me if I asked? I'd go wherever she wanted to, no questions asked. I want to kiss her. Man, so beautiful. Can I make her mine? _Cynthia gasped again and waved her hand in front of Jason's face murmuring, "Oh please, snap out of it. Please, please, please snap out of it." Jason came back and he was confused. _What happened? Wow, I just met her and I already want to marry her? But I don't. I like her, I don't love her. _Bella came back and ignored us as we stared at her. Her phone rang and she hesitated before answering. A worried voice came from the other end, "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" She sighed and said, "Maybe I should go home. We just… I can't believe… ugh… I have to go." She hung up and looked at me, "I'm really sorry." She got up and walked over to Cynthia, dragging her by the arm out of the cafeteria. I didn't see Bella or Cynthia for the rest of the day.

I went home confused about what happened with Bella. How could I really think that about her? How could I honestly think about being with her like that? I cannot risk her life like that. I can't believe I could have such selfish thoughts about her. How could I want to be with her? That is dangerous. I clenched my fists as I thought. I thought of her as my mate. How could I do that? I tugged on my hair roughly. She can't be around me. I can't be around her. Maybe I should go to Alaska. I'll do that. I need to distance myself from her. I grabbed my keys and opened my door only to be met with an angry little pixie.

Alice spat at me, "Don't you dare." She glared at me and when I decided I'd still go, her eyes glazed over and she growled menacingly at me when her vision ended. "Don't." I sighed and sat on my couch. "I wanted to marry her Alice." I didn't have to look up to know she was shocked, "What? Who?" I growled and stood up, pacing frantically in my room like a caged animal. That's what I felt like. I was caged. I wanted to go to Bella and be with her, but I knew I couldn't. The Volturi wouldn't like that. I don't like that thought. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be with Bella. "Bella! She was humming and playing with her hair. It looked so soft and I wanted to play with it, too. I thought about how beautiful she was. I thought about kissing her. I thought about marrying her."

I took deep breaths to calm myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose while I gritted my teeth and growled louder, "I wanted to take her as my _**mate**__." _I sat beside her and dropped my head into my hands. "What do I do, Alice?" I tugged at my hair some more and felt Alice pat my back.

"Do you want her to be yours?" I nodded and then hissed and shook my head. "I don't know." She was quiet and then asked, "Okay, well do you think about her?" I nodded, "But I only talked to her a handful of times." She patted me again, "Hey Edward." I looked at her. "Shut up. Do you get excited when you think about her?" I nodded and then said, "Nervous, too." She continued, "Do you always want to talk to her? Do you get shy? Do you want to get to know her even more?" I nodded and then murmured, "I always say what I'm thinking when I'm with her. I don't even notice until she says something in response."

"Is that why you acted weird when you heard Mike asking if she wanted a boyfriend yesterday?" I nodded and growled, "He has a dirty mind. No one should think of her that way." She finished off by saying, "You act different around her. You look happy. You always smile and laugh and I think you like her." I growled, "How can I like her? She doesn't like me." She rolled her eyes, "Is that what this is about?" I looked sheepishly at her rubbed the back of my neck. "She likes you. I can see it. Every time you smile at her, her face lights up. Every time you say her name, I see how excited she gets. I even notice how confident she is and sometimes you come around the corner and she sees you. She bites her lip and gets shy all of a sudden. I think she likes you."

I felt my lips twitch into a smile and then I fought it back. "I can't be with her. That's why I need to leave." She pulled me back down when I jumped up. "I honestly think you like her. But you don't love her." I groaned, "Then why did I want her to be my mate?" I felt venom at the back of my throat just at the thought of having Bella as my mate. Alice sighed, "I think you were just over thinking like you always do. I don't think you should leave, just distance yourself from her to see how you feel without her." I nodded and hugged her tightly, "Thanks." She smiled and left me to my thoughts.

I went to school the next day and she wasn't there. I didn't like being without her. I honestly felt uneasy. I kept thinking: _what if something bad happened? _Day after day, I would scan the halls for her and feel extremely lonely and uncomfortable when I realized she wasn't there. She was the only person I talked to. I mean, my siblings have their other half and I'm pretty much a loner. I have never felt so alone before. Yeah, I naturally keep people at a distance, but Bella is so different. What did I do that made her run? Maybe I should go to her apartment and check on her. I got my keys and just as I started my car, I caught a glimpse of Alice's thoughts. _I'm really worried about you Edward. Please don't go. _She thinks I'm going to Alaska. I got out and gave her my car keys, which made her a little calmer.

About a week later, I couldn't stand it and went to her apartment in the morning. I lifted my fist to knock on the door and it opened. Cynthia walked out. She ran into me and almost fell back. I caught her and she smiled at me. "Oh hey, Edward." I nodded to her and looked over her shoulder at Bella, who was locking the door. She came out and ran into me as well. I chuckled, "Dang… you can tell you two are sisters." Bella looked up to me and her eyes looked apologetic.

"Edward?" I stepped out of her way and asked, "Did you want a ride to school?" She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Cynthia and Bella met eyes. Cynthia answered for her, "She'd love to." She pushed Bella at me and Bella looked very hesitant. I looked at Cynthia and raised my eye brows, "Don't you want a ride too?" She nodded enthusiastically, "I like you." She walked past me and grabbed Bella's hand. I followed them and opened both of their doors for them. Cynthia aww'd and kissed my cheek in thanks. Bella just gave a timid smile. She looked like she felt a little guilty. The drive to school was silent and I glanced at Bella. She was staring out the window and looked a little distant.

I pulled into the parking lot and opened both of their doors again. Bella hugged Cynthia and then walked beside me. I was going to ask her what was bothering her when she blurted out, "How much do you like me Edward?" Is that what was bothering her? "Well, you're my friend. I usually think of you as a person I can hang out with. And be myself around. And I think I may want to get to know you a little more, if you don't mind. As friends, of course." I figured if I kept saying we were friends, we'd both believe it. She smiled brightly and hugged me. I swallowed back the venom and hugged her back. She let go after a few minutes and Cynthia walked by, holding Jason's hand. She really reminds me of Alice.

Bella returned to her normal self and I wondered what she was hiding. There is definitely something different about this girl. Do I really care? No. Do I still like her? Yup. Will she become more than a friend? Absolutely not. I'm not good for her. Could I potentially fall in love with her? I glanced at Bella and felt my heart skip a beat when she flashed me a beautiful smile that made my mind go blank. Yeah, I think so. A breeze blew a strand of her hair and it hung at the corner of her mouth. I gave her an uneven smile as I lightly slid the hair from her mouth. She smiled wider and I stroked her cheek with my thumb, not able to help myself. Could I fight my feelings? She leaned into my touch and sighed, still staring deeply into my eyes. _I promise I will not complicate things between us. I know I'm not good for you, but I will do everything I can to make myself good enough. I'll do anything for you. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, concerns, thoughts, reviews?(:<strong>

**And I know you may be somewhat confused with the reason why Bella panicked and left. It will be explained later in the story(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Attraction

Bella POV

I walked out of my fourth period and ran into a brick wall. I felt a pair of hands steady me and when I focused, I realized the wall was Edward's chest. "Is it weird that I couldn't wait 5 more minutes to see you?" I felt my stomach doing little flips at his words and I could only shake my head and smile. He gave me a crooked grin and then murmured, "Even more beautiful when she smiles at me." I grinned and stared at him. He looked like he didn't know he spoke so I said, "Am I really?" He looked confused so I said, "You said I'm even more beautiful when I smile at you." He rubbed the back of his neck, "No comment." I laughed and kept walking with him. He bought me lunch and we sat down in our usual spots. I actually really wanted to sing. But, I can't. I licked my lips and decided I wasn't hungry. I glanced at Edward. His liquid gold eyes were so mesmerizing. "You're beautiful." My heart skipped a beat at the way he was staring at me. It was like we were the only two people here. He was staring at me so… lovingly.

It took my breath away. I noticed he was leaning towards me and I let him. I wanted this. He murmured, "So beautiful, Bella." I stopped leaning and focused on him. His pupils were dilated. My breath caught in my throat and I noticed a beautiful noise coming from behind me. I swallowed, noticing I was humming. My heart squeezed painfully. He doesn't want me. He listened to me hum. It was just a spell. He doesn't want me. I stood up quickly and continued humming, following the sound. I found Cynthia and noticed she was leaning towards Jason as well. I pulled her arm and she stumbled off Jason's lap. I stopped humming and we stared into each other's eyes. A panicked look crossed her features and she looked down to Jason. She started waving her hand and begging for him to snap out of it.

I left Cynthia there to say bye and I sat down as my phone went off. I stared at it, ignoring everyone looking at me. I actually wanted to cry. The tears were forming and I frantically held them back. Not here. Not now. I hesitated. No doubt they heard us. I answered it, at a loss for words. Kate was worried as she spoke, "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I sighed and spoke carefully, "Maybe I should go home. We just… I can't believe…ugh… I have to go." I was mostly talking to myself and grabbed my bag. I looked at Edward, "I'm really sorry." My voice was wavering, but I hid it easily. I stood up and grabbed Cynthia's arm. She wasn't quick enough and she kept looking back, so I pulled her after me. We got outside and looked down as we walked to our apartment. We got there and snuck a look at each other. Both of us were crying silently and she reached out for me. "I can't believe I did that mommy." I held her tightly, "I did too. It'll be okay."

I sniffed and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. She did the same. She pulled back, "You like him, don't you?" I nodded and she hugged me. "Did he get caught up too?" I nodded. "I guess I must've heard you humming or something and I didn't realize I was humming until I saw his eyes. He looked so out of it and absorbed in me. He looked like a sailor after we play with him." She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I smoothed her hair out, trying not to cry, "Edward doesn't like the real me. I think he is just attracted to me. I mean… you should have seen his eyes. He looked like he was in love with me and then he snapped out of it and looked confused." I stopped talking and a few more tears slipped down my cheeks. I wanted it to be so real. I wanted him to love me for me. But he thought he loved me because of my power. My voice made him think he was in love with me.

The myth was true. We would get so lonely sometimes we would sing to a sailor and he would come down to us. We would continue to sing to him and he'd fall in love with us. He'd lean in for a kiss and we'd pull him underwater. We would be too caught up in our thoughts to forget he can't breathe underwater and then he'd drown before we got him to our cave.

"Jason took a while to snap out of it. Do you think he fell in love with me?" I shook my head, "He didn't. And neither did Edward. I was able to stop before things got out of hand. You didn't kiss Jason and I didn't kiss Edward, so they snapped out of it pretty fast." She sighed in relief and then asked, "Do we have to leave?" I stared at her, "That's up to you. If we stay, we can either avoid Edward and Jason or somehow make sure they aren't in love with us…yet." She nodded and murmured, "I want to sleep." She kissed my cheek and left to the bedroom. I stayed in the living room and waited until I knew she was asleep before I let myself go. I let the tears fall. I actually thought Edward loved me. He doesn't and he may never fall in love with me. The tears came faster now. I wanted it to be real. I wanted it to be true. I wanted it. It hurts. I settled on my stomach, my face angled towards the inside of the couch. I let the tears slip down my face and ignored how hot they felt. I didn't bother wiping them. The last time a boy looked at me like he did was when I was human. "Ricky." I whispered as I scooted closer to the couch.

A few more tears slipped out before I clenched my eyes shut and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

_I was clutching Renesmee to my chest as I ran through the forest. "Mommy, where's daddy?" My heart broke at the mention of Ricky. He jumped in front of the knife. It was meant for me. "Mommy?" I squeezed my baby and ran as fast as I could. "Baby, just shhh, okay? Daddy's okay. He's okay. He's better now." I kept lying to myself and to her, pretending everything was okay. I heard a rustling behind me and then my hair was yanked back. I screamed and held Renesmee closer to me. "Did you honestly think you can out run me? I wouldn't have done this if you would have just handed her over." He looked at Renesmee and I got up, putting Renesmee down. "Give her to me now and I won't kill you." I pushed her behind me and stared at him. I shook my head and then he stalked towards me. Renesmee held onto me and screamed. I turned just as I felt her arms leave my thigh. _

_I jumped for her and my fingers lightly brushed over hers. She was pulled back and I was pulled the other way. I clawed at the ground screaming for my baby. I looked up through tear filled eyes and stopped screaming when I saw my boyfriend holding onto our daughter as if his life depended on it. I was pulled away and I thanked God he wasn't coming after me. He was staring at me and I could see the pain clouding over the love in his eyes. My heart painfully squeezed as I watched his eyes get watery. He never cries. He's too tough. I felt the grip on my ankles loosen so I kicked and scrambled away. I ran to them and screamed for Ricky to run when I saw a man come up behind me. I felt my legs burn and then go completely numb as I pushed myself to get to my baby before him. I reached out to her and just as I grabbed her, the woods went completely dark. My eyes adjusted and I watched Ricky as he was held down. My surroundings changed and I was in a cabin. Ricky somehow got away and ran towards me. I heard a bang and blood splattered on my face. _

I woke up screaming as loud as I could and thrashing around violently. I fell off the couch and on the floor. I was sweating and crying, rocking back and forth. Now I know why I stopped sleeping all those years ago. Nightmares. I took several gulps of air, trying to calm my heart down. It was beating against my chest and I was shaking. I clutched at my hair and swallowed back my sobs and tears as I heard the bedroom door open. Cynthia crouched down and hugged me tightly. I calmed down after a bit and we watched movies all night.

* * *

><p>A Month Later<p>

Edward told me we were only friends and that's how things stayed. I was relieved when he told me he thought of me as only a friend. This means he wasn't affected by my power. Our friendship got stronger and he became my best friend. We spent all of our time together and it was the same for Cynthia and Jason. We didn't go too fast, so it's all good. Jason likes her, but hasn't told her which is very good. This means she won't rush into things and think he likes her only because of her mistake. The humming incident wasn't mentioned again and I wanted to keep it that way. "Bella." I looked up to find Edward smirking at me. "I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes. My eyes got wide and I cupped my mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. What happened?" He chuckled and repeated himself, "I said would you like to come over tonight?"

I nodded and asked, "What are we going to do?" He shrugged, "Anything you want." I hmmm'd and he hmmm'd along side me. "Maybe we could go to a movie? As friends." I smiled and nodded. Cynthia came over and she looked a little nervous. "Jason just asked me to go to a movie with him." Alice clapped, "Yay." She smiled shyly at Alice and then looked back to me. "What do I say?" "Do you want to go?" She nodded and I looked at Edward. He smiled, knowing what I was thinking. "Wanna come with us?" Her face brightened and she kissed my cheek. She skipped back over to Jason and he looked a little upset that he wouldn't be alone with her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it, Edward pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. We decided on some scary movie. I asked Edward if we could sit in the back and he followed me up. I can't think of a single time he's told me no. Does that mean he likes me? The lights dimmed and I became hyper aware of Edward sitting next to me. He was leaning back into his seat, eyes on the screen. But his hand was moving towards mine. I stood still, wondering why he was hesitating. He pulled his hand back and I let out a breath I had been holding. The first hour of the movie, I felt my phone buzz. I checked it quickly. It was a message from Cynthia.

_Mom, I want to kiss him. What should I do?_

I smiled and replied quickly and put my phone away.

_Do whatever you feel is right. We're not leaving anytime soon and your secret is safe with me. _

I saw Jason get up and leave. A minute later, Cynthia ran up the steps to me. She hugged me, "Thank you. I haven't, but I think I will if he doesn't." I nodded and she turned to leave, but then turned back, "You won't tell?" I shook my head and smiled before waving her off.

I felt Edward's closeness to me again and I glanced at him at the same time he turned to me. We locked gazes and he smiled crookedly at me. I whipped my head in the other direction and fought a smile. I looked again and he looked to me. I bit my lip, trying not to smile. His arm was touching mine and I loved the bolt of electricity that shot through me.

I held my breath as his hand got closer to mine. He hesitated again and I let out a breath I was holding when he pulled back. I was getting irritated. I wanted him to grab my hand and he wouldn't. I looked at him and he met my eyes. He looked confused and he had that look he gets when he is thinking too much. He licked his lips and I raised my eyebrows. He ran his hand through his hair like he does when he is nervous. He shifted in his seat and I continued to look at him. He cleared his throat and then gave me a look that told me he wanted something.

He put his hand on the armrest and flipped his hand over so it was resting with his palm up. I looked away from him and slowly slid my fingers through his. I felt butterflies start in my stomach and he gently brushed his thumb over my mine. I relaxed and snuck a look at him. He was smiling at me and then he leaned slowly. I froze. He looked at my lips for a second and I glanced at his. He got closer and I wondered if he could feel my pulse quickening as he got closer to my lips. He stopped when his forehead rested on mine and looked into my eyes. I searched his and I found confusion, nervousness, and want?

He leaned forward and lightly slid his lips from the corner of my mouth to my cheek. He kissed it softly and pulled away. My breathing was heavy and I was trying my best to calm down my heart.

I squeezed his hand and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back and I quickly turned away before he could dazzle me some more. The lights turned back on and neither of us stood up. We stayed in our seats and so did Jason and Cynthia. My nails were a lilac color. I felt playful, amused and to be honest… a little flirty? Excited? Both. I got up and stood in front of Edward. He stared up at me and I slowly leaned forward. He stared at my lips and I inched closer and closer to him. I put one hand behind his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. I touched my nose to his and rubbed it lightly. I pulled away and walked down the stairs. I felt him catch up to me and put his hand on my hip and pull me back. His chest was touching my back and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Cynthia and Jason are a little occupied." I glanced at them and sure enough they were making out. I laughed and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. We got in and he decided to ask, "Do you like me?" I nodded and he said, "Like more than a friend?" I decided to have some fun with him. I leaned forward like I would kiss him and lowly said, "What if I do?" He didn't miss a beat as he said, "I'd ask you out."

I laughed, "Do you like me?" He nodded and I asked, "How much?" He murmured, "More than I should." "Is that a bad thing?" He didn't answer and asked, "Would you go out with me tomorrow night?" I smiled brightly and asked, "You like me more than a friend right?" He slowly nodded and asked, "Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head and he asked, "Can I take you out?" I smiled again, "Yes."

So he likes me. Does he like me or the way I look? It doesn't help that being a mermaid makes me beautiful. Would he like me if I were ugly? I know he likes me, but is it possible he could fall in love with me. I like him and I know for a fact I can fall for him. Is this just attraction? Or does he really like the real me? Well… not the real me… considering he doesn't know I am a mermaid. Would he care? Of course he would care. So maybe this is just attraction. Do I really care? Nope, because I know he likes me. He is my best friend. He wouldn't be my friend just because I'm pretty. He isn't a jerk like that. He is sweet and thoughtful and I know I can trust him with my feelings. He wouldn't hurt me like that. And even if he does I can convince him he is in love with me and then crush him. I wouldn't do that, but I could if he hurt me.

Edward said my name softly. His velvety voice pulled me out of my thoughts and he brushed his fingertips across my cheek lightly. "We're here." He got out and opened my door. He walked me to my apartment and kissed my cheek again. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 12 okay?" I nodded and then asked, "In the morning? Won't it be dark?" He chuckled, "In the afternoon." I nodded and he smiled crookedly at me. I got on my tippy toes and rubbed my nose on his for a second. Ricky used to like that. He said it was cute. I hoped Edward likes it. I hope he thinks it's cute. I stepped back and my apartment door opened. Jason walked out and looked apologetically at Edward. I bit my lip and smiled at him before going inside and closing the door behind me.

I smiled and walked to the bathtub, Cynthia following me. "What happened?" I started the water and put some salt in. I know it's not the same as the ocean, but it's a good substitute. I went to the room and got some clean clothes. "He kissed my cheek, held my hand and asked me out." She gasped and I was still lost in my thoughts. I undressed and she shut the bathroom door. "Bella!" I looked at her as I slid into the tub, my tail unfurling. "What?" I started humming and brushing my hair. She was staring at me and smiling with her arms crossed over her chest. I went over the night in my head again and stopped mid brush. "Oh my God. I have a date with Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Tell me!(:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Vampires

Bella POV

I let Cynthia sleep as I left. I locked the door on my way out and went to the beach. It was nearly 11 o'clock by the time I got to the cliff that humans use for cliff diving. I stripped and got a running start. I jumped off the cliff and hit the water, my tail splashing at the surface of the ocean several times before I was completely surrounded by the darkness of the water. I let the calmness of the current sway me from side to side. I pumped my tail slightly, just to get some power and move forward instead of staying in the same place. I twisted in the water so I was now swimming as I faced the moon. I was deep under, so I could relax. I started humming and then I sang softly. A few fishes came out and swam around my tail. They soon disappeared after that and I decided to sing to the one that swam alongside me. He swam faster and I giggled when he rubbed his cheek on mine. I touched his nose with mine and he swam away.

I continued to swim deeper into the water and ignored how I seemed to be the only one here, which was ridiculous. This is the ocean; of course I'm not the only one here. It was dead silent and I looked around. Something isn't right. I continued to hum, ignoring how all the fishes were murmuring to me. "Leave. It's not safe." I looked around myself, pausing momentarily to see what was wrong. I continued to swim when I didn't see any threat, not that anything can be a threat to me. I twisted and did little flips, admiring the bubbles that formed around my tail as a result of my movement. I started to play with my hair and admired how soft it felt. I closed my eyes and allowed the small waves to drift me towards the bottom of the ocean. I hit the floor softly and stretched out. A really pretty jellyfish swam to me. I held my hand out to it and it landed in my palm. I ignored the slight sting that I felt as its stingers came into contact with my skin. I touched the top of it carefully in an affectionate way. It was a baby. I kissed the top of it and cupped my hands, keeping it safe.

I swam around carefully, so the little guy wouldn't panic. I came across numerous amounts of jellyfish and I smiled. I opened my hands and set the jellyfish free. He rubbed his head on my cheek and swam away. I laughed and then left in the other direction. I noticed that eerie feeling again. I took in my surroundings and noticed the jellyfish swam away. It was dead silent again and there wasn't any fish in sight. It was just clear. It looked abandoned. I shrugged off the uneasiness and continued swimming, getting lost in my thoughts.

I completely froze when I saw movement a few hundred feet away from me. I focused and saw a man. He was swimming away from me and he was fully clothed. That doesn't make any sense. I saw a shark swim by him and he grabbed it, crushing it instantly. My eyes widened. I swam closer, taking cover behind a sunken ship. He sunk his teeth into the shark and I saw him suck. I gasped and his eyes flew open to meet mine. He continued to drain the shark. I saw some blood mix with the water and he dropped the shark's lifeless body to the ocean floor. He stared at me and smiled. He had blood red eyes and wasn't breathing. I didn't see his pulse moving in his neck the way a human's would.

He swam closer to me and stopped about 10 feet away. I was still behind the ship, so he couldn't see my tail. He looked at me and his eyes dropped to my chest. He seemed surprised to find it bare. He was even more surprised when my chest was rising and falling with each breath I took. He looked down to where my tail was. He darted toward me and I acted on instinct. I rapidly pumped my tail to get away from him. The movement stopped behind me and I froze. I quickly turned to find him staring at me. He was just staring. He glanced at my tail and I saw fear in his eyes. He didn't move and he didn't stop looking at my tail. I flicked it and he watched me as I swam up, giving myself an advantage in case he wanted to attack.

He darted away from me. I blinked and he was about 50 feet away. I swam after him. He can't tell his kind about me. I swam faster, but he was way faster than me; he was faster than a human. I swam up instead. I frantically threw my arms out in front of me and pushed the water aside as my tail pumped itself. I broke to the surface and took a huge gulp of air. I saw him jump out of the water and land on the 60 foot cliff I had jumped off earlier. He started running and I sang to him.

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as cole,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home."_

I saw him run from the cliff and jump down to me. He landed lightly a few feet from me, onto a rock. I slowly approached him; his eyes were on me, the corners of his mouth were pulling up into a small smile. I titled my head and noticed he was caught up in my spell. I continued to sing. I pulled myself up on the rock and slowly cupped his face with my hands.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

My voice lowered just above a whisper as I sang the last word. He leaned forward and I pulled myself up more. I murmured to him, "What's your name?" He quickly answered, "James." "Tell me, James, will you be my jolly sailor bold?" He carefully pulled me out of the water onto his lap. He nodded and I asked, "What are you?" I saw him begin to wake up from the spell, so I put my head on his shoulder and hummed to him softly, lightly moving my tail in the water. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he answered, "Vampire." I stared at him with wide eyes, "Why did you run from me?" I continued humming and he stared at me lovingly as he touched my hair affectionately. "I didn't know mermaids existed. I was scared."

I nodded and hummed louder, and started leaning toward him, "Are there more of your kind in the sea?" He shook his head, "None of my kind drinks from ocean animals. It was a dare." I nodded and asked, "Are there a lot of your kind?" He nodded yes and then shook his head, so I kept humming. "Somewhat. The Cullens live here, so I am not supposed to be here." I stopped humming, "Cullens?" He nodded, "They are vampires, but drink from animals."

I leaned in further and whispered, "Oh, my sailor bold. Will you come with me?" He nodded and I slipped into the water. I grabbed his sides and pulled him with me, still singing to him. This way, my sisters would expect me with a visitor. We approached my cave and he closed his eyes, leaning his head onto my chest, listening to me sing. I pulled him up out of the water and my sister Kate looked at me. She wasn't the oldest. The oldest was Selina. Kate gasped and looked at James, before calling Selina. Selina came in and stared at me, bewildered. "How did you get him here?"

I looked at James and continued humming softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "James, tell them what you are." I continued humming and he said, "I'm a vampire." There were several gasps. I looked at him, "Do you want to drink Kate's blood?" I motioned to Kate and he met her eyes. He shook his head. "None of your blood appeals to me. I'm sure others of my kind wouldn't want you as prey, but they wouldn't be happy about us." He cupped my chin and got lost in my eyes.

I started humming again to distract him. Kate spoke up, "Selina, what do we do?" Selina stared at him and asked, "Are there more?" I nodded. "In the sea?" I shook my head. She nodded and then shrugged. I felt James bite my neck. I gasped at the contact. I moved from him and he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. Why couldn't I bite you?" I shrugged and then asked, "You couldn't break my skin?" He shook his head and my sisters sighed in relief. We should be okay. He pulled me onto his lap again. "Will you sing for me?" I smiled. I haven't sung in such a long time. I nodded and grabbed his hand. I slipped into the water and he panicked. I came back up and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." I whispered to him and he nodded.

I pulled him through the cave and took him to a nearby waterfall that wasn't in the meadow. There is no way I'd take him there. I came to the surface and sat by the waterfall. I lifted the water out of my hair, so it would be dry. My wavy hair was soft and fluffy as the breeze pushed it from side to side. I had it draped over my shoulders, so my chest would be covered. I sat on a rock near the waterfall while James sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He was watching me intently and I started my song again.

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as cole,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home. _

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City, in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter,_

_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming, young girl we did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

My name it is Bella, a merchant's daughter fair

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor, that plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray arrive the day, he's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

He had slipped into the water and was swimming to me. As I sang the last word, he tried to pull my face down to him. I didn't let him kiss me, but I let him put his forehead on mine. "I'm your jolly sailor bold." I smiled at him and asked him, "Do you have anyone?" He nodded, "You." I giggled at that and said, "I meant a girl who isn't me." I played with his hair as my tail played with the water, enjoying how it felt to have someone hold me. "Victoria." I nodded and asked, "Would you like to go back to her?" He shook his head and said, "I want you instead." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I looked deep into his eyes and felt mine go white. "You don't know me. You have no memory of the past 4 hours. You don't love me. You don't believe in mermaids because they don't exist." I pulled back and began to hum. I sang softly and then murmured, "Sleep." He went limp in my arms and I dragged him to land. I kissed his cheek again and left back the way I came. I went back to my cave. Selina met me at the entrance and took my hand. We swam up and she said, "Bella, I want you to be careful. If you find more, I don't care if you want to tell them about us. I just want to be sure we are all safe. By any chance, can you become friends with that man you brought?" I shook my head and said, "He told me a family about 20 minutes from here happens to be vampires. I know them."

She seemed hesitant, "Will they hurt you?" I shook my head and she nodded, "Okay, I don't want you to tell them you know. Do not tell them of us either. I want you to get close to them and find out everything about them that you possibly can. Bella, my darling, be careful." I smiled and she hugged me tightly, "I love you." I kissed her cheek, "I love you, too." I went back to the cliff where I had left my clothes and changed quickly. It was nearly 6 in the morning. I unlocked the door to my apartment and thought about how I was going to find out about vampires without the Cullens knowing that I know what they are. My eyes widened when I thought of Edward. "Oh my God, I have a date with a vampire today."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it?(:<strong>

**Hey I think you guys will like this story:**

**Shadow of a Star by SelinaShadow. I like it and I figured you guys would like it too..She has some pretty good ideas and I just wanted to recommend her story to all of you out there. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie Meyer owns _most_ of the characters, not all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

First Date

Edward POV

I paced around my room trying to think of what Bella would like. Should I take her flowers? Should I kiss her cheek? Should I take her to a movie? To dinner? To dinner and a movie? To the beach? We could go swimming. Yeah, that sounds good. I'll take her swimming. Alice knocked on my door. I opened it and she smiled brightly at me as she gave me a pair of jeans and a shirt. I took it and she asked, "Decided yet?" I smiled and nodded, "Swimming." She shook her head. "The sun may come out." I groaned and started thinking about other things. I could take her on a picnic. But, she'll notice that I'm not eating. Crap. What could I do?

"Alice, help me." She laughed and left me to my thoughts, closing the door on her way out. I ran my hand through my hair and thought. My phone rang and I automatically answered it before the first ring ended. "Hello?" "Hey, Edward." I smiled at the sound of her melodic voice. "Oh, hey Bella. What's up?" She murmured Cynthia's name and then started talking to her sister, so I patiently waited, not listening to their conversation. "Okay, sorry about that. I just wanted to know if we're still on for today." I blinked a few times. "Uhh… yeah. Did you want to cancel?"  
>"No, no! I just wanted to make sure." I sighed in relief, "Yeah."<p>

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "Okay, well do you mind telling me what we are going to do?" My eyes widened. "Why?" "Well, I kind of don't feel like going to dinner dressed all fancy. Knowing you, you would probably do that." I chuckled, "Yeah I would. Well, what would you like to do?" "Hmmm… well, could we just stay at your house and watch movies?" I smiled widely, "Perfect. I'll pick you up whenever you're ready."

"Okay. Umm... Yeah. Okay." I chuckled again, "You're ready now aren't you?" "Yeah." "Alright, I'm on my way." I hung up and quickly got dressed in the jeans and T-shirt that Alice gave me. I ran downstairs and was in my car 5 seconds later. Before I knew it, I was 2 blocks from her house. Thank God I'm not human. No doubt my hands would be sweaty and I'd stumble and trip over air. I got out slowly and made my way up the stairs. I looked myself over and made sure I was presentable. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I counted to 15 and then my nonexistent heart began to thud rapidly. She isn't answering the door, do I knock again? I knocked again. Nothing. I swallowed and put my hands in my pockets, waiting. Nothing. It's only been a minute. I knocked again and the door opened. I let out a breath when Cynthia smiled at me. She laughed. "You look nervous."

I started taking deep breaths and nodded. "Well, Bella is pretty much having a panic attack in the bathroom, so you're not alone." I kept taking deep breaths and trying to relax. "You look nice." I smiled at Cynthia, "Thanks." She blinked a few times and then motioned to the couch. I sat and waited. She disappeared and then stumbled over to me. "Bella isn't ready yet. She should be in a few minutes." I nodded and thanked God because I wasn't ready. I haven't been on a date for decades. What do I do? Cynthia stood up and put on some shoes before standing in front of me. "Ummm… can you help me?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. She smiled shyly at me and asked, "Do I look okay?" She turned around for me and I observed her as I did Alice whenever she wanted to impress Jasper with an outfit.

Cynthia was wearing a white shirt that had short sleeves. They barely covered her shoulders and had some ruffle thing. It was nice. She had on a light blue skirt with dark blue flowers printed on it and a black waist band that had a light blue butterfly in the middle. She had on black flats and her long brown hair was in curls. I nodded and said, "I'm sure Jason will like it. He likes it when you wear light blue." She smiled brightly at me and kissed my cheek in thanks. She sat beside me and started bouncing her foot nervously. "Are you nervous? I'm nervous." I stared at her and swallowed back a laugh. "It'll be fine. He likes you." She nodded and the doorbell rang. She jumped up and ran to the door. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down her heart. I chuckled and she slowly opened the door, trying to look nonchalant.

I laughed louder and she shot me a glare. I waved at Jason and Cynthia yelled, "Bella, I'm leaving." No answer. "Okay, bye! You didn't even get to see if my outfit was appropriate. It could be too short!" The bathroom door flew open and Bella ran out. My eyes widened and I swallowed audibly. She was wearing a deep blue tube top that was too long to be a shirt and too short to be a dress. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and some black heels that are called wedges. I would know. Alice dragged me around 4 different malls looking for a pair for Rosalie. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back and she was wearing the bracelet I had given her with her name engraved on it. She was wearing matching silver earrings that dangled a few inches above her shoulders and they had a bluish tint to them.

"Cynthia, that wasn't fair." Cynthia laughed and waved before closing the door on her way out. Bella turned to me. "Too much?" I shook my head walked to her side. "Lovely." was the only thing I said. She smiled and grabbed a small purse that matched her. I led her out to my car and opened the door for her. The drive to my house was silent, but it wasn't awkward. Bella kept glancing at me and would turn away whenever I caught her.

I grabbed her hand as I took her inside. My entire family was home and I prayed they wouldn't embarrass me. "So, living room or my room?" She said my room and I started to lead her up there, but she pulled me to the kitchen. Is she hungry? I was about to ask, but she hugged Esme, "Hi Esme. How are you?" Esme smiled and said, "Good. And you?" She smiled, "Good."

Bella said hi to everyone else in the living room, including Rosalie and then said hi to Carlisle, who was in his study. My girl is freaking awesome. I pulled her up to my room and she gasped when she saw my new bed. She ran to it and jumped on it. I laughed. Same Bella. "When did you get a bed?" I shrugged and went to the movies I had. "What movie?" She hmm'd and said, "Zombieland." I laughed, "You still in the zombie phase?" She nodded and I put the movie in my flat screen. I turned back to her and she bit her bottom lip before scooting over and patting the place next to her. She took off her shoes and crossed her legs. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand. She scooted closer to me and then pulled her hand away. I looked at her and she put her arm under mine and grabbed my hand. I pulled away and put her arm on mine while I grabbed her hand. She pulled away and did it again, so I chuckled and did it the other way. "It's not comfortable this way." I laughed and said, "It's not comfortable that way." She tried again and I decided to make her think she won. She looked down and narrowed her eyes. "Comfortable?" I chuckled at her and she mmm'd me and rolled her eyes.

She scooted closer to me and I rubbed little circles into the back of her hand with my thumb. "Rule #1: Cardio." She quoted the movie and I laughed. "Have you memorized all the lines in the movie?" She nodded. "Then why did you want to watch it?" "I like it. And I figured it wouldn't be awkward." "Why would it be awkward?" She shrugged and I stayed quiet. She poked me and I turned my head to her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I think I want to know more about you." She paused and then said, "Ask away…" She trailed off and I nodded. "How come I've never met your mom?" She answered quickly, "She works in Seattle. We aren't close to her." I dropped the subject. "Do you…?" She laughed, "Edward, you're my best friend. You know pretty much everything about me." I nodded and then said, "Well, what is on your mind?" She answered immediately, "Mermaids." I raised my eyebrows. "You always think of the most random things." She laughed and shook her head. "If you were in my head, it wouldn't be random. It all makes sense." I smiled.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" I nodded and her face brightened, "You do?" "Yeah. Why not?" She started going on, "I love mermaids. They are so beautiful and I love their voices." I nodded in agreement. "Edward, why did you ask me out?" "Because I like you." She stayed quiet and then scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I pulled away from her and she looked shocked. I just smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and put her arm around my waist. Her head fell onto my chest and I smiled.

"Edward?" "Yeah?" I felt her shrug in my arms. "You don't know?" She laughed and said, "I just wanted to say your name." "Bella?" She looked up at me, "Yes?" I shrugged and then thought of a question. "If you could have one super power, what would it be?" She pulled back and ended up looking at me with her head in my lap. "Astral projection." "Really? Why?"

"So I could have two of me and throw you off, duh." She stuck her tongue out at me and then said, "I think I'd want to read minds, too." I raised my eyebrows. She giggled and said, "Telepathy seems kind of hot." I heard my siblings snicker from downstairs.

_Eddie, she thinks you're hot now, wait until she finds out you can read minds. –Emmett_

_I think I want a new pair of diamond earrings for my anniversary. –Rosalie_

_Ahhh! How cute! You two were made for each other! –Alice_

_She's telling the truth. I think you may have gotten lucky. –Jasper_

I ignored them and asked, "How so?" She shrugged and then said, "Because, if I want a kiss and was too shy to ask for it, he'd already know and would kiss me. And if I wanted a certain type of kiss… he'd know. And if I wasn't comfortable, but he was… he'd know." I laughed and asked, "That's hot to you?" She nodded and I felt myself smile widely. "Why are you smiling at me?" I laughed, "I can't smile at my date?" She thought about it and nodded. "Well, what power would you want?" I answered, "I wouldn't want one." "Why not?" I told her the truth, "Because I'd want to be normal for you." There was something in her eyes that I couldn't place. She smiled and then said, "You have to pick a power." "Mind reading." She laughed at me and I gave her a sheepish smile. "Why would you pick that?" I shrugged and answered coolly, "So I could know if you want me to kiss you or not." She smiled again and said, "I'm sure you could just ask me that." "Yes, but that would be a little awkward, don't you think? I mean, what if you don't want to kiss me?" She responded, "What if I do?" "Exactly why I would pick telepathy." She laughed and said, "Sucks you can't read my mind, huh?" I murmured, "Tell me about it."

She stared at me and said, "I always tell you what I'm thinking." "You edit." She shook her head. I laughed and she said, "Fine. Ask me anything and I'll answer right now. Truthfully." "Anything? What is the point of this?" She shrugged and I asked, "What did you dream about last night?" "I didn't sleep." "And why not?" She lowered her voice, "Nightmares." She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I dropped it. "Maybe you should sleep now." "On my date?" She shook her head and said, "Although, your lap is a very comfortable place." She stuck her tongue out at me again and I laughed. How? My skin is ice cold and marble hard. I asked, "Why did you pick to do this for our date?" "Because I like to watch movies with you." "Why?" "One, you let me lay on you. Two, you don't complain. Three, you play with my hair sometimes. Four, you let me pick whatever freaking movie I want to watch. Five, you actually watch the movie." She smiled and I asked, "Why is number 3 that I play with your hair?"

I expected her to look away, but she didn't. "I like it." I nodded and asked, "Would you really like it if I was able to read your mind?" She thought about it and said, "Eh. I would want you to know some things, but every girl has to have her secrets."

_Oh, so she has secrets? Only one of the many reasons you shouldn't date the stupid little human. –Rosalie_

I swallowed back the venom that had pooled in my mouth as a result of Rosalie's thoughts. "What kind of secrets?" "Well, it's not like I want you to know what I'm thinking when I'm changing or something." "I wouldn't do that and you do have a point." She nodded and then I asked, "Are you having fun?" She said, "Yup." And then I asked, "Would you want to go on another date with me?" She nodded and I smiled down at her. "So, are you done with the questions?" I shook my head and said, "Let me think." She nodded and then asked, "Are you comfortable?" I nodded and then I asked, "Are you?" She nodded and said, "I'm cold."

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"I'm cold." I sat up and he got off the bed. He pulled back the sheets and I rolled over, and pulled the blankets over myself. He laughed and got back in bed, putting an arm around me. "Are you comfortable?" He smiled, "Yes." I grinned evilly and pulled away from him. "Bella, what are you doing?" I shrugged and got out of bed. I went down the hall and heard him follow me. I went downstairs and got a water bottle from the fridge. "Want one?" He shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

I took a swig of my water and then grabbed his hand and pulled him back upstairs. I started jumping on his bed and he stood in the doorway watching me. He sat on the bed and I stopped jumping. "I like you." _even though you aren't human. _I sat beside him and decided I wanted to kiss him. He smiled crookedly at me, "I like you, too." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I better get going. Cynthia is probably waiting for me." He nodded and grabbed my hand. I put my shoes on and he led me downstairs.

Before I got outside Edward pulled me back, "Bella." I bumped into his chest and stared up at him, wanting to kiss him more than ever. "Can I take you out on a real date tomorrow?" I was momentarily lost in his eyes and nodded without really thinking it through. He leaned down and just as he was about to kiss me, Rosalie walked by and bumped into Edward. I heard him growl and I bit my lip. That was hot.

He pulled me to the car and drove me home. He walked me to my door and pulled me to him. He started leaning when his phone went off. He growled again and I suppressed a giggle. I actually wanted to giggle. Wow, this vampire is doing some weird things to me. He answered the phone with a, "What!" He rolled his eyes and hung up. He kissed my cheek and then quickly left. I walked into my apartment and Cynthia was on the couch, waiting for me. "So?" I blinked and said, "I didn't get my kiss." I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad about it. I walked to the bathtub and turned the water on. I quickly undressed and put some salt in the tub before slipping in and letting my tail stretch out. Cynthia sat beside me and was eating some ice cream.

"Selina called. She wants to talk to you as soon as possible." I groaned and slid completely underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the first date? I know it may have seemed a little awkward... Bella doesn't want to get too close to Edward in case something happens and she has to leave... <strong>

**So... your thoughts?(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Confrontation

Bella POV

I got in about 6 in the morning. Selina and I had a very detailed and intense discussion about the Cullens. She was worried about my well being as well as Cynthia's. I reassured her of my devotion to Cynthia's safety and she calmed down. I groaned as soon as someone knocked on the door. I pushed myself up and opened the door, not bothering to check who it was. "Yeah?" Rosalie was standing in my doorway, hip cocked and eyes black. "You listen here little missy." She pointed her finger at me and leaned in, her voice calm and deadly. "You're hiding something and I plan on finding out what it is. You're cheating on my brother with that girl?" I raised my eyebrows. "Girl? I'm not gay." She growled and said, "Really? Then why was she half naked, holding your hand and walking with you on the beach? Why were you talking to her at night? Why did you both call out your affection to each other and kiss each other's cheeks? Hmm?"

She saw me with Selina. "Why else would you look like you're screwed right now? You lied to my brother and my family and you won't get away with it." She turned on her heel and stomped down the stairs. I huffed and shut the door, trying to figure out why she would have a video camera in her hand. Had she seen me as a mermaid? Had she caught it on film? I shook the ideas out of my head and crashed on the couch.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 10 to my phone buzzing in my ear. I panicked for a second and then groaned loudly when I answered it. "Did I wake you up?" I hmm'd in response and Edward sounded guilty, "I'm sorry." I mumbled back, "S'okay." He chuckled and said, "I'm really sorry, love, but I really need to know what time I should pick you up." I thought about it and was too lazy to answer. I was still half asleep. "Bella?" I mumbled something incomprehensible even to my own ears. He chuckled again and I groaned, stretching. "Ugh… I don't know. What are we going to do?" "Dinner and a movie?" I nodded and he said my name. "I nodded." We said goodbye and I knocked out for a few more hours.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom. Mom, wake up. Please, wake up." My arm was shaking and I opened my eyes to find a distraught Cynthia above me. I sat up quickly. "What's wrong, baby?" She was sobbing and I was panicking until she said, "You were screaming like you were being murdered." I calmed her down and she sent me to the bathroom. I hesitantly took in my appearance. My eyes were bloodshot and I had dried tear streaks on both of my cheeks. Cynthia came in and handed me an outfit. I put it on without really looking at it and she curled my hair lightly. She wanted me to go with her and I didn't complain. I needed comfort from my daughter. I guess my subconscious knew why I was screaming in my sleep. I held her hand as I walked her to Jason's house. "I love you so much, mom." I patted her head and we separated.<p>

I ended up in a park and I sat on a bench, watching all the little kids. I lost track of time and watched as more kids started coming. I figured it was around 3 by the position of the sun. "Miss, what's wrong?" A little girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes sat next to me. That's why I love little kids. They see right past my façade and always try to help. I shook my head and gave her a small smile. "Then why are you crying?" I put my hand to my cheek and quickly wiped away all the tears that were freely slipping down my cheeks. She patted my back and I dropped my head in my hands, not trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "Why are you crying?" "I don't know." But I did. I missed my old life. I wanted my daughter back. "It's okay. I'm Hailey. I'm 6. What's your name?" "Bella. I'm 16."

"Why are you crying Miss Bella?" I started sobbing again, "I just want my daughter back." She sat on my lap and hugged me. I closed my eyes and pretended she was Renesmee. It worked for a second. And then I heard my name being called, bringing me back to reality. I let go of her and looked up. The Cullens were walking towards me. "Bye Miss Bella!" I wiped my eyes and she kept talking, "You shouldn't cry. I'm sure she loves you very much. I love my mommy and I always will, no matter what." I blinked back more tears and smiled at her. "Thank you Hailey." "Bye Miss Bella!"

I felt someone sit next to me and I didn't look up. I knew it was Alice. And I knew the rest of her family was next to her, all their eyes on me. "Bella-." I cut her off, "Don't. I don't mean to be rude, but just don't." I said it calmly and made sure my tone wasn't angry or annoyed. I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my eyes one last time before looking up. Edward held out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me wherever he wanted to take me.

I ended up in his living room as he went upstairs to get his phone and car keys. I patiently waited and just as we were walking out of the house, Rosalie barged in. "You can't go out with her!"

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I saw Bella's red eyes and my heart broke at the thought of her crying. I took her to my house, so we could take my car. I grabbed my keys and phone in my room and as I led her out, Rosalie showed up. "You can't go out with her!" I blinked, venom forming at the back of my throat. I'm getting tired of her outbursts. I ignored her and pulled Bella behind me. I pushed past Rosalie and she grabbed Bella's arm, which made me growl menacingly at her. She dropped her arm after pulling her inside. _Edward, she's lying to you. She's lying to all of us. _Alice came in followed by everyone else.

I groaned. Really? Of all times for us to have a fight, it has to be now? I pulled Bella behind me again and Rosalie glared at her, pleading with me. She quickly walked into the living room and called me. I ignored her and she thought: _Edward if you don't come in here, you will get hurt. _I hissed in frustration and walked into the living room when Alice pointed to it. I pulled Bella along and Rosalie turned on the TV.

"She's been lying to all of us." She pushed play and a video came on the screen. Bella went completely still next to me and her eyes widened. I eyed her curiously. Why was she uncomfortable all of a sudden? _Just watch. _I looked at Rosalie and she looked proud of herself.

Bella was wearing sweats and a hoodie. She disappeared for a while and when she came back, she was holding hands with a girl. The girl had long brown hair and she looked about 20 years old. It seemed like she was naked. Her long legs were bare underneath Bella's hoodie and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Bella was now in a black tank top and their arms were swinging back and forth. "Bella, I want to talk to you about something." Bella seemed panicked in the video and only relaxed when the girl said, "About that family." Bella nodded and the girl continued, "The blonde worries me. She seems like she doesn't like you."

Bella said, "She doesn't." The girl nodded, "Bella, I want you to be careful." Bella smiled and said, "I won't let anything happen to Cynthia." The girl raised her eyebrows and Bella said, "Or myself. No one will touch Cynthia and do you honestly think I can't take care of myself?" The girl nodded and said, "It's just… that blonde." Bella got a little defensive, "Rosalie is very… protective of her family, just as I am of mine." The girl nodded and said, "I actually think the blonde is watching us now." Bella said, "Well, I take it you want to leave?" She nodded apologetically and kissed Bella's cheek. "I love you." Bella hugged her tightly and fixed a strand of the girl's hair that was in the wrong place, "I love you, too." They separated and Bella walked away smiling brightly. She sighed and kept walking. The screen went blank and then showed Bella from earlier at the park. She was crying and a little girl with blond hair was sitting beside her.

"Why are you crying Miss Bella?" Bella started sobbing again, "I just want my daughter back." The screen went black. Daughter? I looked at Bella and she was livid. Her eyes had darkened and now they looked almost black. She silently stood up and walked over to Rosalie, "You're pathetic." She turned on her heel, avoiding our eyes and was on her way out when Alice stopped her, "Oh no you don't. I thought we were friends. I thought we could trust you and then we find out you're lying." She looked hurt and then furious.

Bella clenched her fists and turned around, raising her eyebrows. "Anyone else want to be mean?" I stayed quiet along with everyone else. Rosalie got in her face and I growled, making her back down. "I will find out what you're hiding. And I will tell the entire school you have a kid. They take her away? Or did you put her up for adoption?" I growled again and Rosalie glared at me. "Why are you defending her?" I got in front of Bella, "Don't you dare, Rosalie. She has a right to her privacy." I saw the anger keep building up in her eyes and the venom seeping out of her mouth onto her lips. She violently wiped it off with her sleeve and she asked, "Why don't you care that she's hiding something!"

"Because." I grabbed her arm gently and pulled Bella towards the door. Rosalie ran in front of it at an inhuman speed. Esme gasped and Bella's view was covered by me, thank God. "Rosalie, move." "No." Some venom was starting to drip down her lips again and she swallowed audibly. Bella spoke up, "Rosalie, why do you hate me so much?" Rosalie answered with a snarl, "Why would I like you? Or trust you for that matter?" Bella pulled away from me and I could see her get mad too. This is not going to end well. "Rosalie, you need to shut up." "Don't you tell me what to do." She took a step forward and so did Bella. I looked at Emmett for some help and he nodded, restraining his wife easily. "Babe, calm down." Rosalie was seething with rage. "Why should I? How can you all just stand there?" Alice stepped forward, "Yeah, how can you? Bella obviously has something to hide. And I demand to know what it is."

To my complete surprise, Bella hissed. "Don't." Alice looked hurt again, "I thought I was your best friend, Bella. Why wouldn't I know you had a daughter?" Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears and Bella started taking deep breaths. "Don't you dare talk about her." I was extremely curious as to why I didn't know that Bella had a daughter, but it wasn't my place. It was her business and she would tell us if and when she was ready. If she wanted to. "Alice, stop. This is her business." Bella squeezed my hand in thanks and I smiled down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice was getting desperate and I was blocking out her thoughts as well as Rosalie's. I didn't want them to brainwash me into thinking Bella was wrong. "Stop it both of you." I once again tried to pull Bella outside, but Jasper stepped in front of me. "Really, Jasper?" He shrugged and thought: _I'm sorry. You can't let her leave. The emotions are becoming unbearable. We need to sort some things out before I unintentionally start manipulating everyone's emotions. _I let out an exasperated groan and tugged at my hair. Rosalie calmed down a bit and said, "Why should we trust her?" Bella laughed bitterly, making everyone focus on her.

"You swear like you have nothing to hide. I'll tell you what you want to know once you admit you're not what you say you are." I gulped and Rosalie looked like she blanched even if it isn't possible. "Edward and I have been inseparable for the past month. You honestly think I wouldn't have noticed you? Hmm? You glare at me every single time I walk in the room. You honestly think I haven't noticed the days where your eyes are black and when they are gold? And I haven't asked you about it. Why? Because I respect your privacy. I also understand that you are my best friend's sister, so why would I say anything or act on my beliefs? I choose to ignore it because by digging into your business, I'm digging into Edward's. If you want to focus on me, I'll focus on you. You want to threaten me, I'll threaten you. And trust me when I say you don't want to mess with me Rosalie."

She backed off and turned to Esme and Carlisle, "I apologize to the both of you for everything I have said. I will break off all contact with your family if you feel it is best. That is your decision and again, I'm terribly sorry that I had to react so harshly towards your daughter." She turned to me, "I'm sorry, Edward." With that, she left and I glared at Rosalie. I finally broke our gaze and went after Bella, but she was gone. I went back inside the house and ran straight to my room, slamming the door.

I dropped my head in my hands and couldn't help but be curious. Why had I defended her when I wanted to know as well? I couldn't stand the idea of someone being rude towards Bella, especially my sisters. I need to find her. I quickly stood up and grabbed my keys. I ignored my family as I ran out to my car too fast for a human to register. I was racing down the street, trying to think of where she'd go. I know where I could check. I was there within 20 minutes and I knocked on the door. "Can you help me?" Cynthia took in my expression and disappeared into Jason's house. I heard her say goodbye to Jason and she came back outside.

"What's wrong?" I held open her door and ran to my side as a human would. I drove away and said, "I need your help. Bella got into an argument with my sisters about her daughter and a 20 year old girl that she was walking with on the beach last night." Cynthia went stiff and said, "She took off?" I nodded and clenched the steering wheel, trying not to break it. Cynthia sighed and said, "Take a right at the next street light. I think I know where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Good?(:<strong>

**Happy new year!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Falling

Edward POV

I followed Cynthia's directions and she looked very worried. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just didn't know who I could ask." She nodded and said, "I'm glad you asked me. Now, your sisters found out about her daughter?" I nodded and she narrowed her eyes at nothing. "How did they find out?" I hate how I can't read her freaking mind at a time like this. "She was at the park earlier today and she was crying. She was talking to a little girl and Rosalie recorded her saying that she wanted her daughter back." She nodded and glared out the window. "I hope you don't mind, but I plan on yelling at your sisters as soon as we find Bella." I smirked at her. A little human girl wants to yell at vampires? You don't hear that every day.

"Go left." I did as I was told and asked, "Did you know about her daughter?" She nodded and said, "If you want to know more you need to talk to Bella." "I'm not sure she wants to talk to me. She offered to stay away from my family if she was causing too much trouble for us." Cynthia went completely still and said, "Your sisters, did they find out anything else about Bella?" I eyed her curiously, "Well, they think she is cheating on me, as I told you earlier. And that's it." She let out a rushed breath and relaxed her muscles. Interesting. "Did she say anything else?" I nodded and edited my thoughts, "She said for Rosalie and Alice to back off because she has no problem digging into their business if they keep this up." Cynthia sighed again.

"Is there something I should know?" I looked at her and she stared back, her expression completely blank. "You should talk to Bella about that. And even if there is something you should know, I can't say anything because anything I say affects Bella as well as me." I nodded and pushed back all of my thoughts that may cause me to get angry with Bella for keeping something from me. "Okay." Cynthia was quiet and then pointed to a trail in the woods. "We need to walk from here." I opened my door and went to her side, opening it for her. "I like how you do that." I smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

We were walking through the woods and she asked, "So, why are you looking for Bella?" "Why wouldn't I?" She tilted her head to one side and shrugged. "Usually when Bella runs off, I'm the one to go looking for her. I'm not used to someone else tagging along. I can guarantee you that Bella will be surprised as well." I didn't know what to say to that, so I stood quiet while she kept talking, "And I'm very worried about her. She hasn't been here for such a long time. I don't know why she'd come here now. Well, I do, but why would it be now? Of all times, why now?" She was talking to herself and she kept walking. She stopped walking and I stopped when she put her arm in front of my chest. "Bella? Bella, I'm here and so is Edward. So, if you're changing you have to let us know, now. You have 2 minutes." She turned to me and explained, "Bella likes to go swimming here. There's a stream nearby and she uses the cabin to change."

I nodded in understanding and then focused on the cabin. "Okay, Bella, we're coming now." She pulled me by my hand and knocked on the door a few times. No answer. She cautiously opened the door and walked in and when I stood in the doorway, she nodded for me to come in. Wow, I never thought I'd ever ask to be invited. I rolled my eyes at the irony. I don't have to be invited to come into a house, and yet I waited. Why? I shrugged and followed Cynthia. "Bella?" Nothing. We walked around the cabin and didn't find her. Cynthia sighed in relief and I panicked. "Thank God she's not here." "What do you mean? Now we have to find her. Where would she go?" I ran my hand through my hair and she just shook her head. "Edward, you don't understand. If she's not here, she is okay. I'd be more worried if we found her here."

I raised my eyebrows and walked around, taking in my surroundings. I reached to open a door and Cynthia grabbed my hand. When I looked up, she looked really mad. "Don't." I dropped my hand and she smiled at me, "I think I know where she is." She grabbed my hand and I noticed her nails were a red color. Weren't they pink before? Wow, you're losing it Edward. We got back to the car and Cynthia told me to drive to my house. She said that was the only way she knew how to get there. Alice ran out and went to hug Cynthia, but Cynthia slapped her hands away. "Don't you dare. You made her upset and you expect me to forgive you. Pathetic." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me down to the beach. I knew a different way. Maybe she just didn't want me to have my car.

She stopped walking at the shore and smiled widely at me. She pointed to the ocean and when I glanced at the water, I did a double take. There she was. Sitting on her rock. I smiled and Cynthia pushed me towards the water. "I'll just be on my way." She winked and wiggled her fingers at me. I raised my shirt and I heard Cynthia gasp. "Nice." I turned and she looked sheepish and walked away, shaking her head. I heard Bella sob and I stopped trying to undress. I jumped in and had to swim at a human pace because I knew Bella would hear the splashes I made. I didn't want to startle her.

I got to her rock and carefully lifted myself up. Bella was sitting, fully clothed, staring out at the ocean. I sat beside her and she turned her head to me. Her eyes got wide when she noticed it was me. She wiped away her tears quickly and I saw one forming at the corner of her eye. I carefully tapped it as it was about to slip down her cheek. I flicked it away and she gave me a small smile. "What are you doing here?" "Why wouldn't I come looking for you?" She shrugged and then said, "Cynthia's the only one who comes for me. I never expected you to come." I lifted her chin with my forefinger and looked into her eyes. "I'll always come for you." She got closer to me and put my arm around her. I carefully pulled her to me and she leaned into my touch.

"Why? I'm not worth it." I shook my head, "You're worth it." She sighed and I felt a feather light touch on my chest. I felt my heart pick up even though it stopped over a century ago. Did she kiss my chest? "How?" I breathed in and relished in her floral scent and asked, "How aren't you?" She didn't answer and I chuckled, "Can't think of a reason, can you? Because it doesn't exist." I felt her pulse quicken and she stayed silent. "You'll always come for me?" "Always." "Why?" I smiled as a wave came and crashed onto her rock. She gasped at the contact and leaned into me even more.

"Bella, why are you scooting closer to me? I'm soaked and you don't want to get wet. It doesn't make sense." She didn't say anything and after a while she murmured, "I like it when you hold me." I held her closer and I felt her heart beat pick up. "Why are we sitting in the middle of the ocean at this time?" She laughed, "I like the ocean. Don't you?" I nodded and she said, "What would you do if my legs randomly turned into a fish tail?" I laughed, happy that she wasn't sad anymore. "I'd ask you to sing for me." "Why?" "I've never heard a mermaid sing before."

She laughed, but I wasn't sure why. "What?" She just shook her head and said, "I wish I was a mermaid." I curiously asked, "Why?" She turned to look at me, "So I could sing to you, duh." I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. As soon as my lips touched her warm skin, her heart began to pound in her chest. I didn't mind. Mine would be doing the same thing if I were human. I pulled back and said, "I think we should get going." I got up and lifted her up carefully. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her loosely. She let me and put her arms around my neck.

All I have to do is bend down and I could easily kiss her. But I won't. "Edward." "Bella." "I like saying your name." "And I like saying yours." She gave me a beautiful smile that I could tell was real, which made me smile in return. "You have a crooked smile." I nodded, a little embarrassed. "I know. Every girl I meet tells me." She laughed and said, "It's cute." I smiled again. "Well, your smile is beautiful." She looked down and I saw a pinkish color rising in her cheeks. It was very faint. No human would be able to see it unless they were staring at her cheeks for a really long time up close. I stroked her cheek lightly and didn't say anything.

"Edward. I like your smile. It's cute." I laughed, "You said that already." She nodded and then added, "I want to kiss it." My smile dropped at the same time my stomach did. I stared at her and she wasn't smiling either. I slowly started to lean down and she stood on her tippy toes. I froze when our lips were about to touch and so did she. "Edward." "Bella." She shook her head and I felt her slowly drop her feet so she was flat on the ground. "I didn't mean… I'm sorry." I shook my head, "I can wait." She smiled widely and stood on her tippy toes again. I bent down for her and she whispered in my ear, "Edward." I smirked. "Bella."

I felt her shrug and she released her hold on me. "We should go." She was smiling brightly at me and I got in the water first. She followed and we were at the shore 10 minutes later. She stumbled out of the water and I balanced her. She smiled shyly at me and I slipped my fingers through hers. I pulled her along and she let me. I waited until we were at her apartment before I turned around and pulled her to my chest. "Bella, I think I should tell you something." Now or never. I opened my mouth and a car horn went off. We both turned around to see who it was and I growled loudly. "Bella I think you should go upstairs." She nodded and left after kissing my cheek.

I got in the car and didn't say anything, not wanting to snap at her. "You were going to kiss her." I shook my head at Alice and simply said, "Go." She drove us home and I went around to her side and opened her door for her. She smiled at me, but I didn't meet her eyes. I just walked to the front door and opened it, waiting for her to go in ahead of me. I slowly walked into the house and ignored everyone. I went straight to my room and turned on my stereo. There were several attempts to get my attention, but the only thing that made me open my door was my impatience to see Bella again.

I ran down the stairs and didn't bother taking my car. It would only slow me down at the moment considering Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of it, waiting for me. I ran through the woods and stopped once her apartment came into view. I made sure no one was around and jumped to her window. I caught myself by clutching the window sill. I opened the window slowly and thanked God when Cynthia wasn't in here and I heard water splashing in the bathroom. I stood in front of the window, at the foot of Bella's bed. I feel like such a pervert, but I can't look away. She looks so beautiful.

The moonlight was shining in through the window and Bella's hair was delicately splayed across her pillow. The pulse in her neck was slow and I licked my lips out of habit. I swallowed several times to get rid of the faint scratch in my throat when I inhaled her scent. She looked so frustrated in her sleep. I wanted to comfort her and I ran my fingertips across her cheek carefully, so I wouldn't accidently crush her. She leaned into my touch and sighed. The creases on her forehead instantly smoothed away and a faint smile played at her lips. "Edward." I heard her whisper and I froze. My body tensed to run, but my mind told me to stay.

"Edward." she mumbled again and rolled over, clutching her pillow tightly. I felt my dead heart frantically beat against my chest and I heard Cynthia draining the water in the bathroom. She was still there and I heard her moving around. I leaned and kissed Bella's head, closing my eyes as the strawberry scent of her hair clouded my mind. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Cynthia moved around some more before closing it. She walked to the kitchen and starting opening drawers and then I heard the refrigerator open.

I looked back down at the sleeping angel that has changed me. Her beauty took my breath away again. I sighed when she dreamily murmured my name once more. I heard Cynthia make her way to the room, so I rested my forehead on Bella's and whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Isabella Swan." I heard the doorknob turn, so I jumped out the window and quickly closed it. Cynthia looked at Bella just as I jumped down to the ground below. I put my hands in my pockets and walked home at a human pace. Halfway there, I smiled widely. I'm definitely falling in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts on this chapter?(:<strong>

**And to Arigato:**

**I'm glad you have taken such an interest in my story... I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight):**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Meeting

Bella POV

I rolled over and groaned at the relief my muscles got when I stretched. I collapsed on my stomach and smiled lazily when my hand hung from the side of the bed and hit the floor. I closed my eyes and ignored Cynthia calling me. "Bella!" I glanced at the floor and noticed it was still dark. Cynthia's hair was in a towel and she was wearing a much too large T-shirt. I just let my eyes droop and she told me, "Mom, get up." I mumbled something incoherent and waved my hand at her awkwardly as a sign of dismissal. "Mom." "Sure, go and eat the pancakes." My voice came out as mush and I smiled wider. Did I just say pancakes? I heard Cynthia leave and I slowly felt myself drifting back into unconsciousness. Just as I was about to leave reality, the blankets were yanked from me and I fell off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud and groaned, but didn't move. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the floor. A cold blanket dropped on me and I squealed, jumping up. I felt a breeze on my skin and by the time I realized the blanket was ice water, it was too late. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor, my tail flopping in a frantic motion. I sat up and hissed at my daughter.

Cynthia just smiled sweetly and said, "I think we should talk to Selina." I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms over my chest and she wrinkled her nose in fake disgust. She covered her eyes dramatically and stumbled back, "My eyes! My eyes!" She took one look at my scowl and lost it. I rolled my eyes and dried my tail, leaving Cynthia in her fit of giggles on the floor. I got dressed and got a cup of coffee. Don't judge. I'm human. I get to crave caffeine. Cynthia came up behind me and took my cup, making me hiss again. She just laughed at my threat and pushed past me. She opened the door to leave and I started laughing. "You're honestly going to go see Selina in your boyfriend's shirt?" She gave me a sheepish look and scampered off to the bedroom to change. I opened the door to get some fresh air and none other than Rosalie was standing with her fist in the air as if she was going to knock.

"Isabella." The anger coursed through my veins and I clenched my fists. "What do you want?" She looked behind me as Cynthia came out of the bedroom. I quickly stepped out and closed the door behind myself. "You aren't welcome here." I crossed my arms over my chest and her expression was hard. "I came to apologize. I was way out of line and shouldn't have brought up your business." she spit out through clenched teeth. I nodded once in acceptance of her apology and she said, "You won't tell anyone about my family." It was a threat. I smirked, "Don't worry. I know when to stop digging." She tensed and glared at me. Cynthia came out, "Bella?"

Rosalie turned her glare to Cynthia and I took a protective stance in front of her. Her lips pulled back into a snarl and I hissed as a warning. She snapped out of it and clamped her hand tightly over her mouth. She straightened and wiped her face of any emotion other than anger and hatred. "Did you just hiss at me?" I saw a puzzling look in her eyes and I swallowed back a growl. A smile broke across her features and I could see amusement mixed with the confusion. "You just hissed at me. Terrific." She got closer and whispered the last word in my face. She turned on her heel and I laughed, "You really want to do this, Rosalie?" She turned back and flipped her hair over her shoulder before continuing down the stairs. I muttered under my breath, knowing she'd hear every word, "Fine. We'll see who'll believe me over you." She tensed and paused for a second before continuing down the stairs.

Cynthia lowly got my attention, "Bella?" I nodded and pulled her by her arm. "Selina." We walked quickly and listened intently for any signs of a human… or a vampire. That made no sense because vampires are silent when they hunt their prey. I pulled my phone out and scrolled down to Edward's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Bella? Is everything okay?" He sounded worried and I smiled, "I'm fine. Who's at your house?" He was quiet for a while and said, "Everyone, why?" I nodded and said, "Just wondering. Are you okay?" "Yes." "Okay, sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice. And I wanted to make sure I wouldn't run into your sisters. I don't want any more drama. Goodnight Edward." I quietly pecked the phone on impulse before I hung up. Cynthia just smiled knowingly at me before stripping and hiding her clothes. I did the same and we both dove into the cool water. We didn't have time to play around, so we swam by the cave and hummed. A few of my sisters poked their heads out and followed and so did everyone else. I led them to the secure waterfall I had taken James to.

I immediately sat on the rock, making myself taller so I could show my authority. "Bella." I smiled at everyone and said, "The blond vampire is making it easy for me to discover her. She is set on finding out why I am different and what I am." A few murmurs went around my sisters and I brushed them off by saying, "I'd like to make our presence known to them. I am sick and tired of her trying to intimidate me." I heard a few more murmurs and said, "I just wanted to inform everyone of my plans before I act on them in case someone doesn't like this." I got back into the water and Selina came out. We all separated and got comfortable. I ended up lying on my stomach on the land next to the waterfall, my tail in the air, my elbows on the ground, and my chin resting in my palms. Cynthia was the same.

The rest of my sisters were in various positions. Kate was on a rock and my sister Alina was lying on the ground, her fingers tapping the water and her tail pushing it around. Others were scattered among the different rocks in the water. Milada was sitting on the rock, the tip of her fin in the water, Lalisa sitting next to her, mostly in the water, and Serra was hugging a rock that the water was spilling over. She was smiling slightly and looked beautiful with the water spilling over her hair, making its usual deep red color appear almost black against her cream colored skin. Her bangs were stringy and clinging to her forehead. She caught me staring and smiled brightly at me, which I had to respond to. I blew her a kiss and she winked.

Selina pulled us out of our thoughts. Her long brown hair was light and illuminated by the moonlight. It was fluffy and her bangs were held up with a silver pin she had found underwater. Her demeanor always calmed us down because it took a lot to get her mad. And when she was mad, she often took it out on nearby sailors. The moonlight made her now charcoal gray tail glisten magically. It shimmered and enchanted all of us. Our tails are so appealing to the eye that we never get bored with looking at them. She took a deep breath and her voice was firm, but comforting at the same time.

"I think we should be okay. We can easily take down a vampire. If you find one, sing. They are much too fast as Bella has found out, so do not try to out swim them. And their fangs cannot pierce our skin. There is no need to panic. I think we should make our presence known. Soon. Not to humans, of course. Only to vampires so we can ask for peace. Bella will surely handle everything, but I agree with her. You should know about anything that may threaten our kind. So, are there any concerns, comments, or questions?"

No one answered and Selina said, "Okay, so Bella, when can you discuss our species with the vampires?" "Tomorrow." She liked that answer, as did the others. "For now, I think we should have a bath, what do you think?" Everyone agreed and a low humming echoed throughout the waterfall. Serra swam over to me and played with my hair for a little while. I smiled and let her put it up. It was in several neat lumps and flowed down my back perfectly. She brushed her fingers through it and murmured, "I got you something." I turned to look into her piercing blue eyes and she handed a starfish to me. It was a scarlet color with white bumps and was the size of my thumb. I stroked it softly and it hummed in satisfaction. I smiled at Serra and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "She's lovely. Thank you, Serra." She just smiled and wiggled her fingers at me before diving back into the ocean. I played with the little friend I made and laughed when she wiggled in my hand. I kept tapping it and it hummed louder.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising and Cynthia had her head in my lap, her tail stretched out just above the water while mine was splashing the water playfully. It was soothing. My tail was a deep emerald green and it wasn't until further inspection that I noticed how dry it was getting. I pouted and my eyes got huge. I tapped Cynthia and she sat up, tucking her tail beneath her. "My tail." She nodded, "Sucks." I rolled my eyes at her and patted her head so I could get some jellyfish to rub on my tail. I slipped into the water and swam around, noticing the same eerie feeling I felt when James was underwater. I froze again. I swear if it's Rosalie I'm going to beat the crap out of her.

"Bella, they're at a waterfall." I raised my eyebrows and turned to a fish. "There are four of them. At that waterfall where I live. I was there, but they came and I figured I could tell you because I have seen you there." I nodded and quickly swam to the meadow. I got within 10 feet and spotted movement above myself. I didn't move. I saw Rosalie swimming above me and I wanted to growl and tear her down so she could drown. Sucks she isn't a human. I quickly swam away and ran into some jellyfish. Perfect. "Squishy." A cute little guy came out of the crowd and jumped into my hand. I smiled and put him in the jar I needed. I swam to the surface and made sure I was alone. I got some of its jelly and sealed the jar. I quickly put the little guy back into the water and it rubbed on my cheek before leaving to its family. I watched it to make sure it made it there okay and then went back to the waterfall.

I pulled myself up and Cynthia was in the middle of the waterfall, holding onto a rock for dear life. I laughed and she lost her grip and landed with a splash into the water. She came up and folded her arms on the ground, still in the water. "Acting again?" She smiled and nodded happily. I stretched my tail out and started rubbing the jelly along my tail to moisturize it properly. I stretched out and let my tail move around in the water so it would get even more moisturized. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the faint breeze that blew the fresh crisp air into my lungs. I started humming again and when I stopped, I felt the sun shining on me. It felt so good. I slipped my tail further into the water, but stayed on land. I didn't want my tail to dry out any more than it already has, so I let my skin bask in the warmness of the sun while my tail was shielded by the water.

When I opened my eyes, I smiled brightly at the sky. The Cullens would have to stay indoors today. I jumped into the water and pulled Cynthia along, who was playing with my starfish. I led her through the water and we quickly dressed and returned to the apartment. "I need you to go to Jason's for today, Cynthia." She didn't argue and I raised my eyebrows at her change in behavior. Normally, she's very stubborn, but whenever I mention Jason, she complies. She stuck her tongue out at me and pushed me into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I took a deep breath and splashed my face with cold water, ignoring the blue color that replaced my emerald green nails. _Again, I know I'm touching water. I don't need a freaking warning! _I let out a frustrated huff and muttered to my reflection, "Well, let's see how this goes."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?(:<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Truth

Bella POV

I walked up to the door and hesitantly tapped on it. A few minutes passed and I figured they didn't want to come to the door. Sunlight. I cautiously opened the door and let myself in. I heard a hiss from upstairs and sat on the couch slowly. I wore a gray tube top that had a few small buttons at my chest and I pair of dark blue jean shorts with white stitching. I crossed my legs and started bouncing my leg up and down, eyeing my new black converse. They had a little smudge on them. I bent down to clean it and my hair blew to the side, making me smile. I looked up and met eyes with Emmett. His short brown hair looked almost black in the shadows. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I smiled and waved, "I want to talk to you guys." He visibly tensed and I asked, "Are you the only one home?" He nodded and I sighed. "You know, don't you?" I nodded and he asked, "What do you know?"

I sat back and said, "I know you are a vampire." "Are you scared?" His voice was cold and I could see his golden eyes darken in the shadow that the wall was creating. I shook my head and he growled at me. I smiled brightly and his eyes brightened. He ran into the sunlight and I gasped, afraid for him. He simply picked me up in the big bear hug that he usually gives me and spun me around, laughing his booming laugh. He set me on my feet and messed up my hair. "Hey!" He laughed, "Sorry, Bells. I had to." He gave me a grin and I saw his dimples, which made me soften and relax from my tense posture.

I focused on him and blinked when I realized he wasn't getting burned by the sun. "Oh my God, you freaking sparkle!" He laughed louder and I could hear the sound bounce off the walls and echo throughout the forest. "Yup. I am a sparkling vampire. Don't I look hot?" He fastened an invisible tie, leaned toward me, and wiggled his eyebrows. I couldnt suppress the giggle that escaped my lips. "I'm so glad you know, Bells. I wanted to tell you, but you know how Edward panics over your safety." He rolled his eyes and I agreed while he prattled on, "And Rose… well, you know." I did know. "It's so awesome you know, now." He grinned widely at me and said, "Everyone's out hunting right now. They should be back by tonight." I nodded and asked, "So, now what?" He shrugged.

* * *

><p>"No! No, no, no, no! Emmett! I'm reloading, cover me!" "I got you, I got you." He laughed evilly and said, "Die humans, die!" I laughed and dove for the dog that was running towards him. I landed in a crouch and shot the dog several times before its lifeless body fell to the floor in front of me. "Emmett, you don't have many bullets, you got 30 seconds, go buy the ump. It's a lot smoother than the one you have now." He nodded and his player left across the street to the gun icon. We've been playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 for the past 6 hours, and we were currently on survival mode. He smiled and said, "How come you never told me you could play?" I shrugged, "I didn't know. I've never played before, but I'm a quick learner." He shrugged in reply and then froze. He jumped up, too fast for a human and turned everything off. The front door was kicked open harshly. I stood up and smiled at the determined look that Emmett had as he took a protective stance in front of me. Rosalie threw herself at Emmett and I noticed her model like body was shaking. "Em, I thought you were gone." She was stuttering and her voice was wavering. She sobbed softly and then her wails got louder as she clutched to his shirt for dear life.<p>

I turned my back to give them their privacy and was met with a stunned Jasper and an angry looking pixie. "YOU!" She ran at me, but Jasper stuck an arm out and swung her around, so she was held tightly to his chest. She looked pretty mad and poor Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable. Edward came in next and came straight to me. I slipped his hand into mine and gave me a hesitant smile. "How long have you been here?" "All day. I got here around… 12?"

Emmett spoke up, "You got here at 1 Bella. I remember, it was sunny." There were several gasps and Carlisle seemed worried, "Bella, what did you see?" I laughed at the memory, "You guys sparkle?" Rosalie disentangled herself from Emmett and snarled, "You better not tell anyone." I brushed her off and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, "Relax. I knew you guys were vampires for a while now. You don't have to panic. I'm not going to tell." Rosalie looked extremely doubtful, "Why should we believe you?" I lifted a shoulder and let it fall, "You don't have to. You think what you want about me, I don't really care." I snuck a look at Edward and quickly looked away. I care what he thinks. "I actually need to talk to you guys about something. I'm not who you think I am."

Alice scoffed, "We figured that out already." She disappeared and came back a second later with a vanilla colored folder. She opened it and pulled out several documents, making me wonder what she did. "You see, I noticed that Edward disappeared in my visions whenever you were around. Not really. It was more like a guess. And well, I got curious and decided to do a little research. I had Jasper call this guy he knows, J. and do you know what he found?" She looked at me and I asked, "Visions?" She rolled her eyes and pulled out a paper and held it up to Edward, "She doesn't exist!" Esme looked very upset and she snatched the paper away and tore it in half. "Alice, enough." "But, mom, don't you think this is a little-?" "I don't care what you think young lady. Apologize to her, now." Alice hung her head and mumbled, "Sorry."

I nodded and said, "I'm not human." Rosalie snorted, "And yet, blood runs through your veins and you have a heartbeat." I stared at her and said, "Well, yes, but-." "Stop it. Stop trying to get attention. My brother doesn't want you, none of us do. So why don't you leave before I make you?" I laughed, "You don't scare me Rosalie. I can make you drop to your knees begging me for forgiveness." She stepped forward and got in my face, "Make me." I shrugged and let my eyes go white. "Drop to your knees Rosalie." She didn't budge and I got angry, "I said to drop. To. Your. Knees. NOW." She instantly dropped and I said, "Beg for my forgiveness." She crawled closer and clutched my leg, "Please forgive me, Bella. I didn't mean it." She started to shake a little with silent sobs and I said, "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" "I wouldn't do that."

"Bella." I glanced at Emmett and nodded, releasing her from my spell. Rosalie got up from the floor and stared at me, not knowing what to say. "Bella, dear, do you mind telling us what you are?" I nodded and smiled brightly at Esme as I said, "I'm a mermaid." No one said anything and I glanced nervously at Edward. He looked unfazed and Emmett said, "Are you serious?" I smiled again and nodded. His eyes were big and looked amazed, which I took as an invitation. I slowly slipped my shoes and socks off and when I took my shorts off, Edward growled loudly while Emmett whistled, earning a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie.

I took my tube top off and reached down for my underwear, when Edward growled again and grabbed my hand while standing in front of me. His eyes never left mine and he was furious. "What do you think you're doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows and then I understood why he was so upset. "I'm sorry. I'll leave it on then, but you should know… It won't help." He growled again and then took his shirt off. _Ahhh look at those abs… _I averted my eyes from him when he put the shirt out. I reached up to take it, but he shook his head. He clenched his eyes shut and I realized he was covering me. I smiled widely and stripped the remainder of my clothes. I got his shirt and wrapped it around myself. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the pool he had in the backyard. Everyone followed and I slowly stepped into the water, descending the 4 steps until the water reached the edge of the shirt.

I kept walking until the water was to my chest and then I let the change occur. I slid deeper into the water and I quickly turned my back to them. I pulled my hair over my chest and then reached out and gave Edward his shirt. "I'll dry it when I get out." He looked a little confused and then I lifted myself out of the water, so they could get a better look. Emmett's eyes widened and he started jumping up and down, "Oh my God, can I touch it?" I laughed and nodded. He flashed over to me and slowly stuck his hand out. He put it in the water and touched it and jerked his hand back. "It's slimy! Ohhhhh! Can I touch it again!" I stuck it out and flicked it at him. "Go for it." He slid his fingers over it and then got a slap on the back of the head that made me wince from the sound. "Get your hands off her! You can only touch me like that!" Rosalie looked very upset, so I decided I should apologize, "I'm sorry. I just figured he'd want to touch it. Everyone does. "

She stared at it and I said, "You can touch it." She just kept looking and then hesitantly stuck her hand out. She stroked it and pulled back instantly, "It is slimy." She flapped her hand in the air and I chuckled. "Well, it's not like I wanted to talk to you guys with a dry tail. After Selina told me to come, I figured you'd want proof, so I moisturized it yesterday." Edward's head snapped up. "Selina?" I nodded and said, "Our eldest sister. She is the leader of our colony." Carlisle asked, "There are more?"

I nodded, my eyes going a little distant as I muttered, "Too many. There are 150 of us in total." Their eyes widened and I added, "Well, in our colony. There are others as well." "Really?" Jasper spoke up and he looked wary. "I won't hurt you Jasper. That's actually why I came today. I came across one of your kind in the ocean. He was scared at first and he was the one who told me you were vampires. I figured you were different, but I'm not the type of person to invade a friend's privacy."

I continued after they all stayed quiet, "We want to ask for peace. Your teeth can't pierce my skin and I can easily trick you into thinking many things, so there is no use in your kind trying to fight my kind. You'll lose." Carlisle seemed wary as well. He stood in front of Esme and asked, "But, you want peace?" I nodded. "I think he said something about there being more vampires, so I doubt you are the ones in charge?" He shook his head and said, "The Volturi are. They live in Italy." I nodded and said, "Will they be friends with us?" "Bella, there is something you must know. The Volturi feed on humans, we feed on animals." I smiled and agreed by nodding. "So, is that a yes?" He seemed professional and I admit I think of him as a father.

"Why?" I looked at Jasper. "Well, I imagine you'd want to be friends with us, like we want to be friends with you." He shook his head, "No, why do you feel love for Carlisle?" I curiously looked at him and answered truthfully, "Carlisle is a good man as well as a good father. How did you know that I loved him?" Edward surprised me by carefully wrapping an arm around my waist. "I feel and manipulate emotions. Alice sees the future and Edward reads minds." I chuckled and looked at Edward, "You do?" He nodded and then looked away, not meeting my eyes.

I felt the hurt flash through me and my tail turned a bluish gray color. Emmett freaked out, "Ohhhh! Did you see that! Do it again!" My voice changed and I could hear the sadness seep through, "I can't. It changes according to my mood. So do my nails." I stuck my hand out for him to inspect and he looked amazed. "What does that color mean?" I swallowed and murmured, "A lot of different things." "Like?" he pressed. "Like suspicion, sadness, mixed emotions, longing." I didn't look up and I felt Edward's eyes on me. I looked up to Carlisle and said, "I need your help with contacting the… colony of vampires in Italy." He nodded and said, "Coven." I smiled sheepishly and my tail changed a purplish color. "She's embarrassed." Jasper spoke calmly, yet still warily.

Alice spoke up, "So, you weren't trying to kill Edward?" I shook my head, "Of course not." She looked down and then came to me. She sat beside me and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Bella. So is Rose. We both assumed the worst. I thought you were planning to hurt him and that's why he would disappear randomly in my visions. The Volturi have been after us for decades, so I figured maybe you worked for them…" I nodded and Carlisle hung up his phone and said, "Well, you can go speak to the Volturi whenever you'd like." I smiled and thanked him. "I guess I should go now."

I felt Edward lift me out of the water and hold me as a husband would hold his newlywed wife on their wedding night. "You don't have to do that, you know." He stood up and didn't say anything. The hurt flashed through me again and I accepted the bottomless pit that I felt in my heart at the moment. My tail turned a pale gray.

I felt a calming feeling come over me, but I willed it away as Edward stood there, holding me slightly away from him. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I wanted to cry, so I did the only thing I could do. My tail turned black and I hissed at him making him blink a few times. I hissed louder and ground out, "Put. Me. Down." He did so and I slid into the water. I put his shirt over me and got out, lifting the water off of me with my mind and throwing it at him. He was so out of it, he didn't realize he was hit until Jasper handed him a towel.

I quickly got dressed in the living room and gave him his shirt. I didn't meet his gaze as I turned on my heel and opened the front door. "Bella, will you come back tomorrow?" Esme seemed concerned, wary, worried, and curious, so I nodded and quickly left. I closed the door and started to run for beach. The tears started to fall, but I blinked them away so I could focus on where I was going.

I tore my clothes off and left them in a messy pile. I ran and jumped into the water. I swam for a little while and I caught Edward's scent. I followed it and my breath caught in my throat when I seen him on his balcony in his house. He was very far away, but due to my heightened senses, I could see him. He was leaning on the railing, looking at the sky. He didn't notice me. The door behind him opened and a strawberry blonde came out and hugged him from behind. He didn't push her off and I felt my heart squeeze at the sight. She kissed his neck and ran her hands through his hair before slowly sliding them down his chest. He said, "Tanya." and then groaned. He grabbed her hands and turned so his back was to me. He leaned down and I heard the audible pop of a kiss.

I quickly dove back into the water and swam away, not looking back. I felt a painful stab in my heart as I replayed the scene on the balcony over and over again in my head. The tears were almost nonexistent since I was already in the water. I took a deep breath and silenced the sobs that were shaking my body. My heart slowly ripped open as I swam into deeper water, noticing that Edward hadn't come after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so she finally told them! What do you think?(:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, first htings first: This is an Edward and bella story. **

**And I think I will stop taling now because some of the reviews I got that upset me and I don't want to say anything to start problems. Main idea of what i'm trying ot say: BE NICE. PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Explanations

Edward POV

I entered the house and went straight to Bella's side. I heard the titter again and I stared curiously at Alice. _Something is going to happen. _She glanced at me and I nodded in acknowledgement, hating how vile she was being towards Bella. I suppressed several growls that rumbled in my chest when she and Rosalie kept bugging Bella. Alice pulled out some paperwork and Rosalie ended up threatening Bella, which made my chest heave up and down with anger. I watched as Bella made Rosalie drop to her knees. Her eyes turned white, and I thought it was a little scary to see my Bella non human.

The whole time, I refused meeting her eyes because I was furious at myself. Who is messing with me? I heard the giggle again and looked to my family. They had heard it too. Alice stayed quiet for a while and I peeked into her vision.

_Alice's Vision_

"_Hi Edward!" Tanya launched herself at me and kissed me deeply while wrapping her legs around my waist. I pulled away, and then I went fuzzy and disappeared._

_End of Alice's Vision_

Wow, that was short. So, Tanya was here. That's why I kept hearing that annoyingly yet familiar giggle. And the fact that I noticed she was outside, made everything awkward. Everyone knew Tanya had a crush on me and they knew she was outside, so the entire time Bella tried to talk to us, we were distracted. Tanya was here with her sister, Irina. Irina had a guest.

_Is that human blood I smell? I haven't hunted in weeks, I'm sure they won't mind if I have a slip right? But Irina would be upset with me. I can't allow that. _I saw Irina's bright smile through his eyes and she leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. _So, no I will not kill the human. But, I'm sure Irina would forgive me if I gave into temptation. I mean we are already damned to hell. It wouldn't make a difference. _I tensed and kept my expression blank. _I can kill her so easily. But there is a coven here. I won't stand a chance. I won't do it because I will surely die. _

I mentally nodded at that, but kept my attention focused on this guest, Laurent, as Irina calls him. I noticed Bella move from my side. I wondered what she was doing and it took me a little too long to realize she was stripping.

_That's hot! She's giving you a little action, bro. –Emmett_

_She's alright. I'm better. –Rosalie_

_What is she doing! –Alice_

_Edward… any idea what's going on? –Carlisle. He was looking away and so was Jasper._

_Edward, please get a hold of yourself. –Jasper_

_Oh, dear. Edward stop her. She may regret it later. –Esme_

Bella was down to her bra and panties and I growled loudly, taking my shirt off. I almost smiled when I heard Tanya's thoughts.

_Did he just growl? Is he hot for the human? I'm better and prettier. If he picks her over me, I seriously need to improve on my style and make up. Maybe if he is in love with her, she is meant to be his mate. If they are together, I'll stop trying to make him mine. I wouldn't want any problems._

Even that wouldn't make me pick you over Bella, Tanya. And then I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Dude, look at that! She has a nice body. Way to go bro!_

I growled again and put my shirt in front of Bella. I clenched my eyes shut and waited until she took the shirt from me. She grabbed my hand and led us out to the pool. I have no idea why we have it, it's just there. But, Alice and Rosalie did like to 'tan'. I stayed beside the water and watched her walk into the pool until the cool water reached her chest. I watched as she stood in the water and then she closed her eyes and slipped into the water completely. She quickly twisted her body and when she turned back around; her hair was covering her chest. Thank God. She lifted herself up onto the edge of the pool and gave us a better look. She was stunning. Her tail shimmered and I wanted to reach out and touch it. Emmett got to her first. He touched her and I held my breath, wanting to rip his head off. She began speaking about her kind and I was completely mesmerized by her beauty. That is, until an annoying little titter barged in on my thoughts.

_Oh, Eddie. Just you wait until that human leaves. I'm going to give you a proper welcoming present. Hmm... I need lip gloss. _I tensed and then focused on my family, who were looking at me concerned. This wouldn't be so awkward if it weren't for the vampires eavesdropping on our conversation. Bella began talking about her kind again and how she wants peace. I felt my heart clench when she said she wanted to speak to the Volturi. What if she got hurt?

I was still trying to drown out the voices that were buzzing in my mind. My head snapped up when I heard Jasper ask, "No, why do you feel love for Carlisle?" I jumped up and wrapped my arm around her waist carefully. I eyed my father and he sighed in relief when Bella said she wasn't in love with him. I did too. I felt her eyes on me and I was about to smile at her when I caught a visual of Tanya and myself making out in my room. I kept my expression blank and bit back my frustration. I quickly shook my head to get her fantasies out of my head.

I heard my mermaid chuckle and question my telepathy. I simply nodded and quickly turned away, trying to figure out what Laurent was hiding from me. Irina told him I was a mind reader a few moments ago and he is working extra hard to keep his thoughts a secret. I saw her tail change colors and I stared at it as she explained that her moods change the color of her tail. She said what she felt and I cringed when she said the color meant sadness and longing. Don't I make her happy? I tuned out the conversation and focused on Laurent. I easily ignored his cover thoughts about Irina. I digged a little deeper and my fists clenched and my eyes turned black. I relaxed into Bella's touch and was instantly calm. Jasper looked at me, but I ignored his thoughts, focusing on Laurent again.

_Bella. I wonder if this is the girl that James has been muttering about subconsciously. He said something about a Bella girl with white eyes and that she was human. He didn't even notice it. I had pointed it out to him during a hunting trip when Victoria was away. I'm sure he'd love this little present if I were to snatch her and take her to him…_

I heard Bella say, "I guess I should go now." I quickly lifted her up, wondering what it would be like if she was my wife. I admired how perfectly she fit into my arms and after a while she snapped. I put her back down and she got out of the water and quickly got dressed. I kept everyone outside until I was sure she wasn't naked. She went for the door and half of me wanted to stop her, but the more malicious side of me was going to kill Laurent. She left after promising to come back tomorrow. I could see the hurt clear on her face, but I couldn't go after her. The man I assumed to be Laurent stepped inside and I dove at him, violently clutching his neck and slamming him into the wall.

His red eyes widened and Irina pulled on my arm. I just growled and let some venom pool in my mouth in anticipation of the satisfaction I would have as I tore him apart. He seemed confused and really panicked. Jasper grabbed my arm, "Edward, let go. He's really confused. He doesn't know what he did." I heard Emmett come over to me, so I leaned in and spat out through tightly clenched teeth, "She's mine." I glared at him and Emmett and Jasper pulled me away from him. I saw realization in his eyes and he calmly smiled and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. My friend has been talking about a Bella with white eyes for a little while and he doesn't notice it until I tell him. And if I'm not mistaken, that human's name was Bella and one of your lovely ladies murmured how her eyes were white. I figure she belongs to my friend."I growled again and tried to jump at him, only to be knocked down by Emmett. "Calm down." I looked at Irina and her eyes were glassy with tears that would never spill over.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled sharply before clenching my eyes shut and running up to my room. I threw my hand out and easily broke my stereo and my bedroom door as I slammed it will all of my might. Okay, so I slammed the door as a human would. The glass walls threatened to give out, and I took deep labored breaths in a desperate effort to calm myself down. I felt calmness take over my body and I involuntarily relaxed my tense shoulders into the couch. I opened my eyes slowly and murmured thanks to Jasper. I could smell Tanya and hear her plans to seduce me. I shuddered and went out onto my balcony. I relished in the non-polluted air as it hit my nose and took a deep breath, allowing myself to relax even more.

I stared at the sky and for some reason, I thought about Cynthia. Was she a mermaid too? If she was then I should go talk to her. I don't know what I could get Bella. I wanted to buy her something, but I don't know what mermaids like… well, I know what Bella likes, but I want to get her something that she can easily carry around with her if she is human or not. I continued to stare out at the sky, getting lost in my thoughts. I liked looking at the sky. I'm a vampire, so I can see just how bright a star is and would rather look at the stars then at the woods and see every freaking little bug and blade of grass.

I heard the door open and clenched my jaw. I felt her hug me from behind, but I stayed as still as a rock. I pried her fingers off me and tried to push her away, but she did it before I could force her to. At least she isn't touching me. I felt a peck on my neck and completely froze, waiting for her to leave as she usually did when I didn't respond to her touch. She surprised me by running her hands through my hair and then running them up and down my chest. "Tanya." My voice was firm and cold, telling her to stop. I let out a loud groan of frustration and annoyance as I grabbed her hands and turned around to face her. I held her hands with both of my own.

I leaned forward, my eyes pitch black and deadly. She quickly jumped up and kissed my mouth making me feel the anger course through my body. I loudly growled at her when I heard a splash of water from behind me. "Tanya, what do you think you're doing?" She laughed and twisted a strand of her hair, "I'm just saying hi to you, Eddie." She bit her bottom lip and tried to slide a finger down my chest. I grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't call me that." She laughed it off and tried to kiss me again, but I pulled back.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs. I was careful and made sure I didn't get to rude with her. I was still a gentleman and I will try my hardest to stay respectful no matter how much I disliked the girl in front of me right now. I handed her to Emmett and raced outside the door. I sniffed the air and caught a faint scent of Bella in the water. I dove in and followed her scent trail. I was surprised when I ended up zigzagging through the waves and then circling around a rock. What was she doing? Most likely nothing. I'm not the best tracker…

I finally broke from the circle and went down a path that looked promising. All the colorful fish darted away from me and I swam faster. I swam through several caves and when I finally came up, I was behind a waterfall. I stuck my head through it and did a double take as I saw my Bella in my meadow. She looked at me and then dipped her feet back into the water instantly turning them into a tail.

She sighed and then said, "I'm sorry. I'll leave." She slipped back into the water and I jumped after her, securing her in my arms. "Oh, no you don't. I've spent the last hour looking for you underwater. You aren't going anywhere." "You were looking for me?" I nodded and put my forehead to hers, "Why wouldn't I come for you?" She tensed in my arms and her voice lowered, "You were with your girlfriend that you forgot to mention." I shook my head and pulled her chin to the side, making her look at me. "Tanya has a crush on me, but I like you."

She narrowed her eyebrows and seemed very skeptical, "You can tell me if she's your girlfriend." I nodded, "I can, but I won't tell you a lie." She got closer to me and wrapped her tail around one of my legs. "You're my best friend, Edward." I grimaced at that and she loosened her hold on me and pushed back. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me. "Bella I can't be your best friend anymore." She swallowed and nodded, not meeting my eyes. I smiled and said, "I feel too deeply for you." Her head snapped up and she searched my eyes for something. She must have found it because her beautiful face brightened when she smiled at me thankfully.

I kissed her cheek and held her tightly to me. Her tail wrapped around my leg again and I chuckled, "You're pretty strong." She nodded, but I could see she was a little hesitant. "Your tail is lovely." I said and lowered my hand. I looked up to make sure if was okay and she smiled at me, "Really?" I nodded and touched the side of it, making her squirm and bite her lip. Her lip started quivering and I stopped my hand. "What's wrong?" "It tickles." I laughed and touched her tail again. It is slimy. "Is it a good thing that it's slimy?" She mmm-hmmm'd in response and asked, "Does it bother you?" I shook my head quickly. "Feels a little different, I'll admit that, but you look beautiful with a tail." She nodded and then I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I started to hum the song that had been stuck in my head since I saw her sleeping last night. I was writing her a lullaby and I had half of it done. She didn't know though and I planned to surprise her.

"Bella, it's getting late." She nodded, but kept her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. I unwrapped her tail from my leg and carried her as if she were my bride. I admired how perfectly she felt in my arms once again and she added, a few seconds too late, "I don't care. I'm comfortable." She clutched to my shirt and I said, "Cynthia." Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, making me catch her before she fell. I set her back into the water and took off my shirt, giving it to her. She took it and put it on before she took my hand and allowed me to lift her out of the water. I watched as the water appeared in the air around her and my shirt as well as her hair became absolutely dry. I lifted her up and carried her home. She was silent and i smiled down at her when she sleepily murmured my name and something else that was incomprehensible even to my ears. I knocked on the door and murmured in her ear, "Bella, wake up. You're home." She stirred in my arms and I held onto her, allowing her to fully wake up. I set her on her feet, only when Cynthia opened the door for Bella.

Bella turned around and kissed my cheek, her lips sliding along my cheek for more than a few seconds. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the heat radiating off her because she was human at the moment. She pulled back and went back into her apartment, making me smile widely. I started down the stairs and turned around when her door swung open and she ran back to me. She nearly tackled me, not really. She squeezed my waist and I hugged her back. "Thank you for not getting mad." I pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it softly, "Thank you for not running." She smiled and walked backwards to her door, her eyes on me. "You're coming over tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She slowly closed the door again and I made my way home.

My siblings eyed me as I got home, shirtless, pants wet, and smiling like a complete idiot. I nodded to myself. Yup. I think I'm in love with a mermaid.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am going to say this again. Please review. BUT BE NICE! If you dont have anything nice to say, dont say it at all. <strong>

**If you like my story, you like it, thank you(:**

**To those of you who may not like my story... there's no use getting mad about it... just stop reading. Simple as that.. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ditching

Bella POV

I woke up way before Cynthia and decided to get her outfit ready as well as mine before I started on breakfast. She'd want a bubble bath when she woke up, so I wouldn't take one. We bathe a few times every day, so I'm clean. I don't even have to, but we mermaids love bubble baths. They're fun, especially with salt in the water. I set out a light pink tube top for Cynthia to wear with some skinny jeans that folded up to just below her knee. I put out a black cardigan as well, knowing she wouldn't think to take one. I picked out my outfit quickly. I chose a pair of dark blue jeans, a light gray top that was somewhat dressy. The chest area had a light frill to it, outlined in white as it formed a V shape. I chose some high heels for today. They were a good 5 inches and open toed black heels that would make my shirt stand out.

I set off into the kitchen, starting on some pancakes. We hate them, but we crave them excessively. I put some on a plate and drenched it in maple syrup just as my darling emerged from our room. I handed her the plate with a fork and she smiled. "Ewwwww pancakes." She shoved a forkful into her mouth and happily chewed while I set a glass of milk beside her. She gave me a thumbs up and I sat across from her, digging into my own pancakes. I ate 4 and she ate 4 and a half; I love how Cynthia gets so competitive with me. I downed the remains of my milk and got dressed after I got our bags ready while she bathed. I soon ran out of things to do, so I plopped on the couch and closed my eyes. My phone buzzed and I answered it, without opening my eyes. "Hello?" "Hey, Bella." My heart swelled as I heard his velvety voice and I smiled, "Hi." "Are you sleeping?" I shook my head and chuckled, "Miss Bella, I can't see you." I nodded and then said, "I am lying on the couch, waiting for Cynthia to finish her bath."

"Interesting." "Oh yeah." He chuckled again and said, "When will you be here? I'm waiting to see you're beautiful smile to brighten this sunless day." I laughed, "Weirdo." "Yeah, but I'm your weirdo." I laughed and winced. He wasn't mine. I want him to be, but he isn't. Cynthia came out a few minutes later fully clothed, bag in hand, and an excited look in her eyes. I put the phone face down on my shoulder, "Ready?" She nodded and I got my stuff, "We are on our way." "Okay, I'll talk to you in a bit." "Okay, bye." Cynthia grabbed my hand and swung our arms, making me laugh. We walked the whole way to school, softly singing.

Cynthia began the first line, "This life don't last forever (hold my hand)." I smiled and continued the next line, "So tell me what we're waiting for (hold my hand)." It didn't matter if humans heard our voices; as long as we weren't singing to someone in particular, no one would fall under our spell. Yes, they will be attracted to us and distracted, but they'll return to normal once we disappear. "We're better off being together (hold my hand)." I loved this song. "Being miserable alone (hold my hand)." "Cause I been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright (alright) (yeah)." We entered the parking lot, still singing. Cynthia took it away and projected her voice loud enough for half the parking lot to watch us. "Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold each other 'till we see the sunlight." She looked at me with a small smile on her face and I didn't miss a beat as I continued the song, "So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can. Things will get better if you just hold my hand. Nothing can come between us if you just, hold, hold my, hold my, hold my, hold my hand."

"The nights are gettin' darker (darker) (hold my hand). And there's no peace inside (hold my hand). So why make our lives harder? (hold my hand). By fighting love tonight (So hold…)." "Cause I been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright (alright). Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold each other till we see the sunlight (ohh yeah). So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can. Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeah). Nothing can come between us if you just, hold, hold my, hold my, hold my, hold my hand." I noticed we had stopped walking and some people were staring at us as we sang. She gave me a smirk and her voice rose, hitting each note perfectly, "I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah). Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah). Come to me and let me be your in one and only (hold my hand)."

I began my part when she turned to me, challenging me with her eyes, "Cause I can make it all right 'till the mornin' (hold my hand). I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah). Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah). Come to me and let me be your in one and only (one and only). Cause I can make it all right 'till the mornin' (hold my hand). Hold my hand, yeah baby, I promise that I'll do all I can (hold my hand). Things will get better if you just hold my hand. Nothing can come between us if you just, hold, hold my, hold my, hold my, hold my hand." She joined in and we sang louder, our voices easily blending together into a beautiful melody that made everyone stop what they were doing and watch. "Hold my hand (yeah, yeah) all I can (Hold my hand yeah). Hold my hand. Nothing can come between us if you just ho, hold my, ho, hold my, ho, hold my hand. Hold my hand. Mmm-hmm."

I opened my eyes and realized she had hers closed too and she squealed, "Tie!" She hugged me and danced around with me, making me laugh and then our audience began clapping loudly. They dispersed when the bell rang. Cynthia ran to Jason and hung on his arm affectionately, and he watched her, eyes full of emotion. I felt a cold hand connect with mine and I looked down to our entwined hands before looking up to be met with beautiful topaz colored eyes with flickers of black beneath the gold. "I didn't know you could sing." I smiled and nodded, "Of course I can." I playfully hit him on the shoulder and he stared at Cynthia, "Is Cynthia a…?" I nodded and smiled, "She's the youngest. She is the closest to me and treats me as her mother." He walked me to my first period and kissed the back of my hand and gazed at me with intense eyes. I couldn't recognize the emotion held in his deep pools of liquid gold.

He slowly backed away from me and flashed me his famous crooked grin that made my mind go fuzzy. I stumbled into class and several students applauded, making me smile. "I didn't you know you could sing, Bella." Mike told me. His blonde hair was a little long and made me think of Edward's messy hair. I loved Edward's hair. "Yup." I shrugged and sat down, ignoring the stares I got from other kids. I began doodling and subconsciously humming. The teacher cleared his throat and I gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry." He nodded and continued with his lecture while I continued with my doodles on a clean piece of paper. I smiled as the pencil smoothly slid across the paper and created a dark line that turned into a swirl. My head snapped up when the door opened and I felt the electricity in the air whenever _he_ was around. I locked my gaze with his and he smiled widely and blew me a kiss. I stifled my laugh by biting my bottom lip and looked down, only to look back at him a few seconds later. Edward gave the paper to the teacher, but kept his eyes on me.

"Mr. Cullen, if you could stop distracting Miss Swan, I'd have no problem helping you get the books from the closet that Mrs. Cortez needs." He merely nodded and slowly dragged his eyes from me. I quickly went back to my assignment and finished it within minutes, while others still had a good 10 more minutes because they had to look in the book for the answers. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and stared at Edward as he waited with the closet door open, sneaking glances at me.

I laughed when he almost dropped the book that the teacher tossed him. He gave me a timid smile and tried to focus on the instructions the teacher was giving him. "Miss Swan, care to share with the class why you are staring at Edward instead of doing your assignment?" I shrugged and said, "I'm done." "You finished that quickly? How?" I held up my paper for his inspection and pointed to my temple, "Photographic memory."

He gave a huff of frustration when he read over my correct answers. He growled and then got a call. He answered the class phone, "Room U4." His eyes widened and he nodded profusely. "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and pointed to Edward, "Stay here and make sure no one talks. There is a fight across campus and security needs help. Unfortunately, all the teachers over there are women. I need to go. I'll be back." He nodded and closed the door behind the teacher. I sadly forgot the teacher's name. He turned and smiled at me. "So, Miss Swan, may I ask why you are staring at me?" I smiled and played along, "You're hot." He laughed and said, "Yeah?" I nodded and said, "You know what? I think mind readers are hotter." He chuckled again and I seen his eyes shine from the compliment.

He sat across from me and said, "You're coming over, right?" I nodded and watched as his contagious smile spread across his face. I heard Lauren scoff and the whispers start, so I loudly said, "We going to talk with your family?" He nodded and said, "I can't believe you think mind readers are hotter than me." I laughed and ignored the silence in the room, everyone focused on our conversation. "You know, Bella…" he trailed off, smirking and I raised my eyebrows. He leaned closer, "I never took you on that second date." I heard several groans from girls and I laughed along with him. "And you never got your kiss." I heard more groans and then a few curses come from some guys in the class.

A loud crash brought my attention to the books that Edward had stacked on the desk. They were all on the floor and I laughed. He groaned and went to pick them up and everyone watched, so I figured I should help. I crouched and began stacking books and murmuring, "Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous I'm fallin'. There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it. Too high, can't come down, losing my head spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?" He laughed and I smiled while putting all of the books back.

I stopped and went back to my desk, "This day is just dragging on and on." He looked uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Bella, I need to tell you something." I stared at him, a little panicked. "Bella, Tanya needs to stay with us for a while and she… well… she enrolled here." My eyes widened and I lowly hissed. He gulped and said, "She won't touch you, though. I promise." I laughed and said, "I can't guarantee I won't stay away from her."

He stared at me and gave me a small smirk and stepped closer and whispered in my ear. My head went dizzy from his intoxicating scent and I gripped onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall back. "Miss Bella, you wouldn't be jealous, would you?" He pulled back and I glared at him. "Shut it." He put his hands up in surrender, backing away. I sat back down and the door opened, revealing my teacher with messed up hair, bent glasses, and a ripped open shirt. He was panting heavily and dismissed Edward before taking a phone call outside. Edward easily grabbed the books and I helped him by stacking the rest into his arms.

I got lost in his eyes and dropped a book. I slowly bent forward to pick it up and quickly stood up, covering my chest when Mike whistled loudly and clapped, trying to look cool. He looked around and looked extremely confused as to why he was the only one clapping and then Edward dropped the books and gripped Mike by the shirt, lifting him up. "Don't you dare look at her. She's mine." My stomach fluttered at his words and I sighed, dropping to my knees and restacking the books.

Edward was beside me instantly. He had all of the books again and a growl erupted from his chest making me shiver at his possessiveness. I liked it and I kissed his cheek, showing everyone only I could do that. He left shortly after and Mike let out a loud breath and I raised my eyebrows, "Your welcome." He nodded and stuttered his thanks while I returned to my seat. Mike distanced himself from me for the rest of the day and made sure to stay away from Edward.

Edward walked me to each of my classes and thankfully we hadn't run into Tanya. And then, the bell signaling lunch pulled me out of my thoughts. I slowly emerged from the sanctuary of my class and Edward was leaning on the wall casually, looking as breathtaking as ever. His bronze hair in its usual mess, his gold eyes full of emotion, his perfect jaw line, and of course his soft lips pulled up into that breath taking uneven smile that always managed to dazzle me. He slid his fingers through mine and pulled me to the cafeteria, all my hesitation gone because Edward was here. He got me lunch and pulled me to a separate table away from his family, his back to them and me across from him. I was able to see Tanya and some other girl Edward had called Irina.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes at Edward's wonderful smell. "You smell good." He laughed, "So do you." I bit into my pizza and my stomach stopped rumbling, finally happy I was getting food in my system. I ate quickly and then drank half of my water bottle, feeling self conscious as Edward watched me. "Why are you watching me eat?" I wiped my mouth with a napkin and he just shrugged, "Food always interests me." I handed out an apple and he took it and bit into it carefully, grimacing as he chewed and swallowed. "I thought you didn't need it…" He shook his head quickly, "I don't. I actually have to throw it up later." He shuddered at the thought and I got worried. "Don't worry." "Why did you eat if you have to throw it up later?" He simply stated, "I can't refuse you." I smiled and bit into the same apple he did.

I glanced up for some reason and Tanya glared at me and got up. She stalked over to us and Edward stood up, blocking her. She looked extremely irritated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked over him to me. I glared back and she smirked, "You have a little crush on Edward?" I nodded and her eyes darkened with anger, "What do you see in her?" Edward put his hands on her shoulders and I hissed without meaning to. I just hated the idea of him touching her. I'd give anything to be her right now, just so I could feel the bolt of electricity shoot through my body as he touched me. I love how my blood turns hot in my veins every time his ice cold skin brushed mine.

He said, "Bella happens to be my best friend. I see a lot in her." "I don't see why." He chuckled, "Well, I can't imagine that you would, you aren't exactly a lesbian, are you?" Her eyes softened and he said, "Please, don't start anything here." She nodded and sent me one last glare, "Only because I love you." I growled loudly as a threat and got up. She glanced at me, a little surprised that I would stand up to her. Edward watched me along with the rest of the Cullens, Irina, and pretty much the entire cafeteria. "What's your problem?" I shrugged and said, "Oh I don't know, you're just clinging to my boyfriend right in front of me." Edward's eyebrows shot up at my statement, but I ignored his questioning eyes. It felt so good to call him mine. "You aren't with Edward." "Think what you want, but stay away from my boyfriend before I make you."

I grabbed my bag, Edward's hand and pulled him outside. We were the only ones out in the hallway and he said, "Tanya won't give up so easily." I sighed and hugged him around his waist, "Can we go on that date tonight? I can come over to your house tomorrow?" I breathed in his scent, "You smell so good." I wish I can kiss you. I really want to. So bad. I pulled away from him and he said, "They are blood typing today in biology, wanna ditch?" I nodded and we went out to his car.

20 minutes later, we pulled into a movie theater. He decided to take me to see some vampire movie. I didn't care. I sat beside him in the far right corner of the movie theater. As soon as the lights dimmed, I tensed and licked my lips. All I felt was Edward. I chanced a quick look at him and he was staring at me; his eyes were full of emotion. I turned my body towards him, not sure why he was staring at me so intensely. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

He stuck the arm rest up and slowly pulled me closer to him. I settled into his side, one hand in his, the other hugging his arm and my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he was watching the movie now. I took the time to stare lovingly at his face, memorizing his features and lifting my hand to touch the small smirk that was on his face. His lips were soft. I licked and then bit my bottom lip, at a loss for words. Before I could think about it, I leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He turned to look at me at the last second, and my lips brushed his. I pulled away, my heart pounding against my chest at the little contact our lips had made. I turned my head and tried to fight off my smile, but it didn't help that Edward was staring at me with that adorable crooked smile. He pulled his arm out of my grasp and put it over my shoulders. I felt my stomach fill with even more butterflies and I scooted into him, loving how wanted he made me feel. He tilted my head up to him by my chin and leaned forward slowly.

I licked my lips in anticipation and my heart was starting to skip beats with every touch. He had his hand on my waist and was softly tracing mindless shapes into my hip since my shirt had ridden up and my skin was exposed. He got closer and I focused on his lips, mine slightly parting and blowing air into his face unintentionally. His hold on me tightened and he closed the distance, making my eyes flutter closed. I felt the electric shock and then my blood warm almost instantly. He kissed me deeply and with a lot of emotion, making me get closer to him and run my hands through his messy hair. He pulled back after a few minutes and paused, trying to calm himself down I suppose. It must've been hard for him to kiss me since I had a pulse.

When he looked into my eyes again, all I could see was happiness and another emotion I still couldn't recognize. My eyes widened slightly as soon as I was able to name that unfamiliar emotion I saw in his deep golden eyes. Did Edward Cullen really love me?

* * *

><p><strong>So they finally kissed. I hope you guys liked it... so tell me your thoughts(:<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Answers

Edward POV

I watched Bella from across the cafeteria as she fixed Cynthia's hair. I saw Jason come up from behind Cynthia and hug her waist. His thoughts invaded my head and forced me to listen. _She looks so beautiful. I know we haven't really been seeing each other, but I wonder if she'd be my girlfriend. She's so out of my league, but I see the way she looks at me. She sighs whenever we touch. That means something right? _Okay, so I'm not the only one falling in love so quickly with a mermaid. Well technically I am because I'm already in love with Bella and Jason is barely starting to fall for Cynthia. Tanya came up from behind me and covered my eyes with her manicured hands. "Guess who." she purred into my ear and I instantly went stiff, not wanting Bella to see this. I gently pulled her hands away from me and set them at her sides. I couldn't help but think of Bella's soft lips on mine. She glanced at me and smiled, but it quickly vanished when she saw Tanya sitting next to me.

Bella held her hand out for me, so I went to her side without a second thought. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss that was feather light. I couldn't help myself. She smiled brightly and I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her small fragile looking body. I breathed in her scent, willing it to cloud my mind so I could block out everyone's thoughts. I didn't want to hear how surprised my siblings were that I had kissed Bella. Rosalie still didn't like her, Alice was still hesitant around her, Jasper was a little paranoid, Emmett loved her, Tanya hated her, and Irina didn't really care for her. At least Emmett likes Bella being around.

Bella's heartbeat wouldn't slow down and I ignored the slight burn at the back of my throat. Thank God Bella wasn't my singer. Well, she is my mermaid singer, but not my blood singer. Otherwise, I'd most likely take her life just to feel her hot blood course down my throat, dulling the unbearable ache. I smiled when everyone in the cafeteria was upset at the fact that Bella and I kissed.

"Hi, Edward." I nodded to Cynthia and she gave me a wide smile that said how happy she was that I was with her 'sister'. I was happy about that too. Jason and I nodded to each other and I couldn't help but wonder if I looked at Bella the way Jason was looking at Cynthia. He always stared at her as if she was the most beautiful person in his life and I could tell that pretty soon his entire world would revolve around her if it wasn't already. Cynthia kissed him quickly, but I could tell that it was sweet and loving.

Bella was watching them too and asked me, "Can you read his thoughts?" I lowered my voice and said, "He is falling for your sister and can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is." Bella relaxed into my arms and I smiled at how wonderful a mother she is, even if Cynthia isn't her biological daughter. "She just worries me. I don't want to see her get hurt." I agreed completely, "Cynthia is such a happy person. She reminds me of Alice in a way. She finds the positive side to everything and always has a smile on her face. I can't even imagine how much it would be to see her crying or unhappy." Bella didn't say anything and decided she wanted a piggy back ride to biology. I complied and easily carried her to class, ducking so I could get into the doorway. She laughed and kicked her feet a little. I crouched a little and then straightened, so she would jump on my back more and I could get a better grip on her.

"You ready to talk to my family today?" She didn't respond and I set her on her feet. I straightened and handed out her bag. She took it and smiled saying, "I like you." It hurt a little to hear her say that because it wasn't enough. I wanted her to love me. I needed her to love me like I loved her. "I like you, too." Her face seemed to fall a little, and when I focused, I could see her hiding something. We snuck glances at each other as the teacher gave his lecture about genetics. I quickly turned my head when the teacher thought about moving our seats.

"Mr. Cullen." I focused and asked, "Yes?" "Do you mind paying attention?" I gave him a puzzled look, "I'm multitasking." He gave me a stern look and said, "Eyes up front, Cullen." Bella was smirking and making it look like she was reading over her notes. When the teacher turned his back, I poked her stomach a few times, making her squirm away from me. I kept doing it and a giggle escaped her lips, making me pull back and the teacher to turn back around. Bella and I looked down at our notebooks, smiling widely and trying not to laugh. The bell rang and we quickly ran out. Bella let her laughs out and didn't stop until she was clutching her stomach, "He doesn't like you." I nodded. How was this so funny? I didn't really mind because her laughter was a beautiful melody that I would give anything to hear. She took a few deep breaths and we walked hand in hand to the gym. I kissed her hand and left her smiling.

My sixth period Spanish class passed quickly. We had to translate several pages and before I knew it, I was pulling up to my house with Bella in the car. I got out and ran to her side too fast for a human to see and opened her door for her. She gave me a smile and took my hand in her own. She took a deep breath and I slowly led her into my house. As I stepped into the living room, I saw everyone waiting for us. "Bella." She waved awkwardly at my family and sat down on the couch I directed her to. Carlisle spoke, "Okay, so I'm pretty sure you know we are curious about what your kind can do." She nodded and said, "We want to know what your kind can do as well. I have no problem answering any questions you may have as long as you answer mine."

He nodded and asked, "Why don't you tell us everything about your kind that you feel we should know?" She was quiet for a while and said, "Well, we are immortal. We can turn human whenever we want and we can stay in the water without sprouting a tail. It all depends on how much we practice ignoring the water." Alice spoke up, "Do you have to pick between the two?" She shook her head, "I can be human if I want to forever, or I could be a mermaid. But, as a human, it is more likely I can get hurt. And by getting hurt, I mean I can get scraped or get bruises. It's mainly for protection reasons and once I turn back into a mermaid, I heal instantly."

Bella POV

Edward liked that answer because he gave me a huge smile and kissed the back of my hand. Rosalie's voice was low and she didn't meet my eyes as she asked, "Can you have a baby?" I nodded and said, "I can get pregnant as a human and I could change into a mermaid and I'll still be pregnant. Nine months later, I have to be human so I can give birth. The baby will also be a mermaid." Her expression turned hard and she glared at me. "You can get pregnant!" Her voice was harsh and for a second I was glad she couldn't kill me. I simply nodded and she jumped up quickly. "That's not fair." She started pacing and Emmett calmed her down by kissing her passionately. He pulled away from her and she sat back down. Emmett asked, "How did you turn into a mermaid?"

I swallowed and looked down at my hands in my lap. "I was left for dead. Selina found me and changed me." I tried to keep it simple, but Tanya asked, "Who tried to kill you?" I stared at my lap and kept my voice controlled with great difficulty. "I don't know. My family was killed and I watched. I got away and he chased me. He got a hold of me in front of the ocean. I was trying to wash the blood off. He did stuff and left me to die in the woods by the water." She nodded and kept quiet. Esme said, "I'm very sorry, dear. It must have been hard to watch your parents be murdered in front of you." I looked up and she seemed very sad and concerned for me. I shook my head and said, "My parents kicked me out. They wanted nothing to do with me when I got pregnant. When I say my family was killed, I mean my boyfriend and my daughter."

I swallowed hard and the lump in my throat just got bigger. Jasper changed the subject to my relief, "Can you be killed?" I nodded, "By another mermaid. How about you?" He answered, "Only by another vampire." Jasper's eyes went distant and he seemed deep in thought. Alice spoke up from Jasper's lap, "Why can't I see you in my visions?" I shrugged, "I have no idea." She hmm'd and chewed on her lower lip. "Bella, how dangerous are you? Do you have any special powers? Can I touch your tail again?" Emmett looked excited and curious at the same time.

I laughed and said, "Pretty dangerous. I can manipulate water and make it do whatever I want it to. I can make it drown someone. I can make it move in case someone was drowning. It just depends on the mood I'm in. and I can also manipulate your mind, meaning I can make you think things by singing to you. If I were to sing to you right now, I could make you think you are in love with me and you'd do anything I asked you to. I could tell you to kill yourself and you would. I could tell you to kill your mom or your kid and you will. I can also make my eyes go white. When I look into your eyes, you will do whatever I tell you to without thinking. I am not weak, I don't age, I don't get sick, and I don't die. Your teeth can't break my skin."

I smiled and then continued, "As for powers, our voices are very powerful and I can manipulate water. I don't know if you'd consider my tail a power. Like I said before, my tail and nails change colors according to my moods. And yes you can touch my tail again." I stood up and went behind the couch. I stripped while Edward covered me and I turned my back to them. I put my hands on the top of the couch and lifted myself. I changed my legs into a tail and let myself slip down the couch. My hair covered my chest and Edward noticed I was struggling with my tail. I tried to sit on it, but it didn't work out. Edward surprised me by lifting my tail and putting it on his legs. I smiled at him lovingly and he touched my tail softly. Emmett jumped up and touched it, but then growled. "It's not slimy." "It has to be in water." Emmett pouted and sat back down. Tanya and Irina were staring at me, when a man came downstairs. He had red eyes and cut off mid-sentence once he saw me. "Irina, maybe I should leave. I don't think-." Edward growled and got up, putting my tail on the couch where he was sitting.

He blocked the vampire's view of me and his fists clenched. The vampire just smiled and walked to Irina and put her on his lap as he sat down across from me. Edward glared at him and came back over to me. He picked me up and sat down with me on his lap. I smiled when he put his arms around me. The man said, "Hello. You must be Bella, I am Laurent." I nodded and waved. "Tell me, do you know a James?" Edward said, "Don't." I stayed quiet and asked, "Any more questions?" Esme asked, "Are there mermen?" I shook my head and suppressed a laugh that wanted to escape. "Nope." She seemed interested and asked, "Don't you get lonely?" I nodded, "Very lonely. That's why we sing to sailors sometimes. And then we get them to fall in love with us and we try to take them to our cave or our home and they drown." Esme gasped, "That's so sad."

I didn't answer and leaned back into Edward. "So, do all of you have powers?" I asked Edward and he said, "No, only some of us." I didn't ask why. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle ran to open it and I said, "I like how you guys are so fast." Edward laughed and it cut off abruptly. He turned to Laurent, "You called him!" He was beyond angry and his pretty gold eyes turned black at the same time my tail turned a gold color. He looked down at it and I smiled sheepishly, "I like your eyes when they're gold."

A new man with red eyes came from the doorway and I smiled widely, "Hi James." I waved and he took in my tail with wide eyes. He backed away from me and ran, so I started humming to him before singing,

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

I stopped and he ran back to me, with a smile on his lips. I smiled back, "Do you remember me James?" He shook his head but said, "You won't hurt me though." I shook my head, "I won't." I batted my eyelashes at him and Edward growled underneath me, making me feel bad. James stepped towards me and I held my hand out for him. He took it and I looked into his eyes while I cupped his cheek. My eyes went white and I said, "Remember me." I pulled back and he blinked a few times before staring at me curiously. "Victoria's my mate." I nodded, "Of course."

He kissed the back of my hand and said, "Thank you for not hurting me." I smiled and asked, "I still don't understand why you are scared of me." He gulped and said, "When I was a kid, I was on a ship with my father and we heard singing. I tried to look over the side, but my father sent me to the cabin on deck. I heard the singing get louder and then I came out because it was beautiful. I saw my father lean over the side and then he fell out. I looked over the ship and all I saw was a tail disappear into the water. His body showed up on the shore a few days later." I frowned, "I'm so sorry." He stayed quiet and I could tell he was still scared of me. "Would you like to go?" He nodded quickly and I gave him a smile, "Goodbye James." He waved and quickly left.

I was still very confused. He was terrified of me, but he knows I won't hurt him. I shrugged and Tanya said, "I think Irina and I should leave. Thank you for your help, Carlisle." I glanced at Edward and he was staring at me with a small smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. After Tanya, Irina, and Laurent left, the tension in the room faded away. "Why did she leave?" Alice asked and Edward said, "She figured she was wasting her time because she can see I am interested in Bella."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and Emmett said, "Bella you have a really pretty voice." My head snapped up and I smiled widely. "Mermaids are suckers for compliments." He laughed his booming laugh and said, "Well it's the truth." I laughed and put my head back on Edward's shoulder. I closed my eyes and Edward said, "Tired?" I shook my head, "We don't sleep. But when we are human, we can sleep. But after 5 hours, we wake up. but still, we don't have to. Do you?" He shook his head and then asked, "Do you have to eat as a human?" I shook my head, "But, we crave everything we see."

Alice asked, "Do you like to sing?" I nodded, "I love it. But, anyone I sing to falls under my spell and they think they are in love with me." Alice continued, "Then why were you singing in the parking lot?" I smiled, "Well, I was singing to Cynthia and she was singing to me and since we are mermaids, we are immune to each other's voices."

She nodded and Edward asked, "Would you sing to me?" I smiled and shook my head, "You'd fall in love with me." "Is there something wrong with that?" I shook my head and said, "It wouldn't be real. If you fall in love with me, it has to be real." He nodded and asked, "What if the person that you sang to was already in love with you?" I thought about it and couldn't come up with an answer. "I have no idea."

He smiled and I got lost in his eyes. I leaned forward and just as I was about to kiss him, there was an urgent knock on the door. We ignored it and I quickly pulled away when I heard a familiar gasp. I tried to go to the other side of the couch, but Edward kept me in his arms and Selina stared at me, "Bella, I just came to see if you were all right." I nodded and tried to untangle myself from Edward, but he wouldn't let me. Selina looked from Edward to me and then hurt flashed across her face. "You've fallen in love with one."

A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she waited for me to tell her no. I was at a loss for words and she took in a shaky breath, which sounded like a sob. "Selina, wait." She stood still like I had asked and wouldn't meet my eyes. I tapped Edward's arm and he let go. I quickly stood up and fell on the floor when I realized I had a tail and not legs. I sat up and ignored Edward who was trying to help me up. "Selina. I won't leave you, I promise. We're sisters. I love you. I won't leave." She shook her head and said, "You will." With that, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it?(:<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Attack

Bella POV

By the time I changed back and ran out in Edward's shirt, Selina was gone. I rushed back into the house and was on the verge of tears myself. Jasper spoke up, "She changed you?" I nodded. He asked, "Bella, are you guys together?" I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "No. Why?" He seemed wary as he said, "Well, when she saw you on Edward's lap, she felt heartbroken. And when you told her you wouldn't leave, she felt relieved but pained at the same time. I think she's in love with you, Bella." I laughed without humor, "Mermaids have a bond stronger than any other bond out there. If you were to make me pick between my mate and Selina, I'd pick Selina in a heartbeat. Why? Because we are that close to each other. We aren't in love, but it may seem like it since we are very affectionate and loving towards one another. I don't know why. It's just like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call Cynthia and warn her before Selina gets there and has her heart broken again."

I quickly got my cell and called Cynthia. She didn't pick up and the ring cut off abruptly. I took the phone from my ear and looked at it. Nothing. I clutched it tightly and bit down on my tongue harshly. I began pacing and felt the prick of tears. "Bella?" I shook my head and shook Edward's arm off me. "I shouldn't have come back. I should have left when I hummed to you in the cafeteria. I should have just stayed away. Now, I just broke my sister's heart." My breath was starting to come in loud gasps and they didn't stop when I heard Edward gently saying, "You regret it, don't you?" I heard the pain in his voice and I stopped to take his face in my hands. I shook my head and said, "Of course I don't."

He leaned into my touch and I felt the pain fade away, warmth replacing it. I sighed happily and then I heard a distant humming and then singing. I looked out towards the window at the stream that was in the distance. My eyebrows furrowed and I stared out, wondering why one of my sister's was singing. Alice sniffed and then made a disgusted sound, "Why does it smell like wet dog?" Edward shuddered underneath me and I blinked a few times, my confusion growing. Why would my sister be singing to a dog?

The singing stopped and I shrugged. I murmured, "Serra has such a beautiful voice. I should get her a gift." I was thinking out loud and Esme asked, "Do we get to meet your sisters?" I shrugged sadly, "I really don't know. It depends on how Selina feels about it. She'll forgive me… I just don't know when. The thing is… you guys aren't human, so if Edward and I stay together, I don't have to leave my sisters. Cynthia, however, may have to."

Edward suddenly asked, "You don't have a mom?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I had to lie." He nodded and then I sat down and hoped my sister wouldn't get hurt again. It got quiet and no one said anything. I heard more singing and I unconsciously began to hum along with Serra. Everyone watched me and Edward said, "Bella, you're humming." I lifted a shoulder and let it fall gently as I continued with Serra's melody. Her voice got louder and I hummed louder, trying to feel better without singing to Edward. I wouldn't want to make him fall in love with me. The singing faded away and then I heard Selina. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and hummed louder. Serra stopped completely and something told me to shut up, so I stopped. Selina sang the entire song and then she started to re-sing it.

I panicked just a little bit. Why would she have to sing it twice? I shrugged when I heard Serra join in again. They're together, they should be safe. My phone rang and I answered it quickly, relieved that Cynthia called back. "Cynthia?" "Hey mom." I let out a rushed breath and she laughed, "Did I scare you?" I put my hand on my chest and said, "Yes. Selina came to the Cullens' house and left crying after she saw me on Edward's lap about to kiss him." She gasped and I said, "She's by the beach right now, singing with Serra. Do me a favor and come to the Cullens' just to be on the safe side. I don't want her to catch you making out with Jason." She quickly agreed and hung up.

Edward seemed really guilty, "I'm sorry Bella." I shook my head, "That's alright. It's not your fault." Serra stopped singing again and Selina got louder. Maybe she's just upset… I shrugged off the uneasiness and sat beside Edward. "So, any other questions?" He opened his mouth and Selina began singing even louder and her voice sounded desperate. Something's not right. I quickly stood up. "Something's wrong. I need to go. I'll be right back, I'm so sorry." I opened the front door and ran into Cynthia. She was worried and a little scared. Her chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths. "It's Selina."

I nodded and we both ran through the house to the opening in the back. We ran for a good 10 minutes and dove into the water, quickly swimming towards Selina's voice. We reached the surface to our waterfall that we had the meeting at a few days ago. I saw half of my sisters watching cautiously as Selina sang to a vampire with red eyes and he didn't seem to be affected. I gulped and we all looked at each other before humming along with her. Serra was being held by a 6 foot guy with short black hair, russet colored skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown hoodie with the sleeves cut off, revealing a tattoo on his right shoulder, and light tan khaki shorts. He had a boyish look to him, but was somewhat buff. He looked about 16 or 17.

The vampire quickly turned his head to look at the boy and then growled. The boy glared and the vampire tore his gaze away and stared back at Selina. He took a step forward, but his eyes weren't glazed over as they should have been. He reached for her and from the corner of my eye, I seen Serra grip the boy's arm tightly with a terrified look in her eyes. He instantly jumped up and growled. The vampire hissed and jumped at Selina, but the boy growled and ran at him. A large tan wolf tackled into the vampire. It had some dark brown and black mixed in evenly with its fur. The wolf was about as tall as the vampire's shoulder, which surprised the crap out of me. What in the world is that! We all looked at each other and lowered further into the water, not sure if we could trust the wolf.

The wolf snarled and took a protective stance in front of the water, where we were. It was protecting us. I seen the wolf shrink back in pain and then he flew to the side violently. He landed on his side and whimpered as the vampire grabbed his body and squeezed. I heard several bones cracking and I winced at his pain. Serra whimpered and I seen tears start to stream down her face. We all watched in horror. Serra squeaked when the wolf whimpered loudly. The vampire looked at her and dropped the wolf and ran at her. He easily lifted her up and tried to run with her, but the wolf lunged at him, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. The vampire roared in agony and was dragged to the woods. The wolf looked fine now.

The vampire tore out of his grip and hissed, his red eyes going pitch black when the wolf took a chunk of his shoulder in his mouth. The wolf dropped his shoulder and stalked around the vampire. A few minutes later, the wolf was no longer limping and stood tall, threatening the vampire who was completely healed. They both growled at each other and got closer, but the vampire backed off. The vampire said in a very calm and deep voice, "I didn't know you were so protective of them." The wolf simply snarled and jumped at him again, snapping its jaws at the vampire's face. The vampire held him back and tried to pull the wolf's jaw apart.

The wolf just kept snapping its snout and then decided to pull away and tackle the vampire. There was a loud crack and then the wolf fell to the floor. The vampire turned to us with the same look that we probably had. "Aro didn't tell me there were mermaids, too." Selina hissed threateningly and the vampire's eyes widened. "Honey, you can't hurt me." Selina lowered her voice and coldly said, "And you can't hurt me."

He seemed surprised at this and said, "I need to take one of you to him." He made a move to Serra and the wolf slowly dragged himself to stand in front of her, blocking the vampire's view of her. I saw the wolf's broken leg slowly straighten out and he stood on it easily. Did he just heal his leg? His broken back stood up and he snarled as he threw his shoulders back and lowered his head, baring his teeth.

I saw saliva dripping from his mouth and when the vampire looked over at Serra, the wolf barked menacingly. The vampire jumped at him and wolf steadied himself for the impact. They both crashed into the water and I acted on impulse when Serra went for the vampire. She gripped her tail around him and squeezed his neck with her arms. He tried to reach back for her, but I crashed into him and pushed Serra away. I hissed and felt my eyes go white. He just stared at me with a confused expression.

He swam towards the wolf who was trying to get out of the water, so I swam at him and gave the wolf a boost while I slapped the vampire back with my tail. The vampire seemed surprised as he was pushed back and flew into a rock, breaking it loudly as he tumbled to the ocean floor. He stood up and ran, so I pushed all the water back, making him struggle a little, but then he started to run and easily broke through the water almost effortlessly.

My mouth dropped open in shock and the wolf successfully got out of the water, much to my relief. Serra pulled herself out as well as the rest of my sisters, so the vampire couldn't get a good hold on one of us. The vampire jumped out and landed on top of the wolf and the wolf easily rolled over and pinned the vampire down. The wolf went down and prepared to bite into the vampire's neck. Serra seemed desperate and she said, "Seth, no." The wolf glanced at my sister's tear filled gaze and gave her a nod before stepping back from the vampire.

He growled lowly and stood in front of us as the vampire got up. The vampire didn't do anything and suddenly, Seth flew back into the water and then was pinned against a rock a good 10 feet above the water. He began to howl loudly and the vampire turned to Selina and picked her up bridal style, easily fighting off her attempts to get free.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I was in the living room, pacing and running my hands through my unruly hair. I heard her with Cynthia outside and she pulled Cynthia along to our back door and then they started running. I watched them go and I was really concerned, so I tried to follow, but Emmett stopped me by clapping his hand on my shoulder. "I think you should let her work this out with her sisters." I nodded and began pacing again. I listened until I couldn't hear them swimming anymore.

My family watched me for about an hour until I froze. I could feel another vampire close by, but I couldn't hear any thoughts, Alice couldn't see anyone in her visions, and Jasper couldn't feel anything, but they felt it too. We all visibly tensed and waited, looking at the front door. We heard three heartbeats and I smelled a wet dog. I held my breath and so did Alice, covering her nose with a disgusted expression.

The door swung open and Bella carried a boy that reeked into the living room. I noticed another girl helping Bella and she looked like she wanted to cry. Jasper thought, _they're both upset and the boy feels extremely guilty. _I nodded in response and stepped back when I seen the boy's tattoo. He was a wolf. He can't be here. "Bella, he can't be here." Alice said and hissed at the boy with a hard expression. Bella gave me a depressed look and I could see the tears in her eyes, "He saved my sisters. He's hurt and I thought I could have Carlisle look at him. A vampire did it." Carlisle cleared his throat and got his medical bag from his study and was back in less than a few seconds.

"What happened?" Bella went straight to me and clutched my waist tightly. She started sobbing loudly and I could feel her hot tears drip down her cheeks onto my shirt. I patted her back and wiped her tears away almost frantically, "What's wrong, love?" I didn't mean for it to come out, but it did. She didn't seem to mind what I had called her and she sobbed harder, making me squeeze her to my chest, "He t-took h-er. He took S-S-Selina-huh."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or the song that I used in this chapter. It is called Maybe I love you by Lenka. Also, I am very sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday...hope you like it.. and please no mean comments... I promise this isn't the end of the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The Volturi

Edward POV

_Recap_

"_What happened?" Bella went straight to me and clutched my waist tightly. She started sobbing loudly and I could feel her hot tears drip down her cheeks onto my shirt. I patted her back and wiped her tears away almost frantically, "What's wrong, love?" I didn't mean for it to come out, but it did. She didn't seem to mind what I had called her and she sobbed harder and I squeezed her to my chest, "He t-took h-er._ _He took S-S-Selina-huh."_

"Who, Bella?" She sniffed and pulled away to look into my eyes, "A v-v-amp-ire. H-he took Selina." I felt my heart drop when she started sobbing again. I tried to calm her down and she said one thing that made me grind my teeth. "He s-said Aro s-s-ent h-im." she hiccupped. I rubbed her back and watched as Carlisle checked the wolf out.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well, I certainly wish humans healed this quickly."

The wolf just sat up and smiled widely, "Thanks Doc."

He stood up and the girl with dark red hair and blue eyes hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He patted her back and said, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he could do that. I'm so sorry." She shook her head and hugged him tighter.

"Its okay." she managed to gasp out and then she sobbed harder. The wolf looked at me and I looked into his head, _I hope you're the one that can read minds? _I nodded and waited for him to continue. _I didn't mean for him to get her. I was with Serra and he showed up. He tried to attack and then he saw her. She started singing and her sister showed up. Her sister started singing to distract the blood sucker and it didn't work. They kept trying and all the other mermaids showed up, so I tried to keep him away from all of them. He somehow pinned me to a wall without touching me and grabbed her sister. I'm so sorry._

He seemed guilty and I know he wasn't faking. "Serra, baby, I should go. I'm not welcome here." Serra whimpered and clung to him tighter and Bella looked up at me, "Who is Aro?" I answered quickly, "He is one of the three leaders of the Volturi." "I need to go to him, now." She pulled away and I tried to pull her back, but she gave me a desperate look and I couldn't help but comply.

"We should be there in about a day or two depending on the currents." Serra said and then she got on her tippy toes and kissed Seth on the lips. She pulled away and cupped his cheek with her hand before turning to me, "Where is Aro?" "Italy in a city called Volterra." She nodded and then asked, "Will he do tests on Selina?" I rubbed the back of my neck and didn't meet her eyes as I said, "He might. But they won't be the type of scientific tests you're thinking of." She swallowed audibly and then turned on her heel.

I tried my hardest not to growl at Seth. He helped my Bella. He looked at me and said, "I know I'm not welcome here, I will be on my way as soon as Serra tells me to go." Rosalie hissed and glared along with Emmett and Jasper. "Serra, we should go now." Bella's voice was low and she seemed deep in thought. She made a move for the door and I followed. She paused and took another step, so I did too. "Edward what are you doing?" I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "I'm going with you to Volterra."

She shook her head, "No." I nodded and she seemed very upset. "You don't understand, Edward. If something happens and I have to pick between Selina and you… I already told you, I'd pick her without a second thought. Please don't make me do that."

I felt a sting inside, but I quickly covered it up with stubbornness. "Wherever you go, I'm going."

Serra rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sheesh Bella, clingy much?"

Seth crossed his arms and said, "And you think I'm going to let you go on your own?" Serra narrowed her eyes and glanced at Bella.

They both backed away from us and simultaneously said, "You are staying."

I shook my head and gave her a crooked smile, "I'm not letting you leave without me."

She snapped out of it quickly, "I am not going to sit here and argue with you about this. My sister is being taken to an unpredictable coven of vampires. Goodbye, Edward." She grabbed Serra's hand and they left quickly.

Seth and I glanced at each other. _You're not going to stay, are you? _I shook my head and he thought, _Mind if I join you?_ _I don't know how to get there. Or if you'd like I could just follow you. _I nodded and we departed, searching for Bella and her sister. I heard a few barks and quickly turned to see a grayish wolf running at me. I bit back my snarl when I read his mind.

_Bella left on her own. Serra is staying with her sisters to watch over them. _I growled deeply, my chest vibrating. I took off running and tried to follow Bella's scent. And then I understand why I couldn't pick anything up. Bella was swimming, meaning the chances of me finding her were way past slim.

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

Bella's POV

I sighed as I popped my head up and caught a glimpse of a person running too fast for a human. I pulled myself up and out of the water, drying myself instantly. I was naked and a little annoyed at the fact that Edward insisted on going with me. I guess he was trying to look out for me, but he has to understand that I haven't been smothered in decades and I plan on keeping it that way. I need a mate, not a father figure. I clenched my fists at the thought of Edward being my father figure. I took several deep breaths, trying to control my emotions. I looked around and saw a few hundred people in red. What the heck?

I shrugged, maybe it's a festival. I've always wanted to go to one. I looked around and smiled widely when I seen several clothes stores nearby. All I had to do was lurk in the shadows for a little while and take an outfit. I slipped by undetected and slipped on the first thing I saw which consisted of a dark red strapless dress that hung above the middle of my thigh, a black ribbon tied around my waist, and some 5 inch black stilettos. Yeah the only open store I could go into had to be a party store with nothing but poufy dresses. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the idea forming in my head; I was sure dressed for it. Since I had no time to spend hours looking for Selina in this city, I decided it'd be best if I sang on a float that way Selina would hear me and call out to me, giving me her location.

I easily charmed one of the people in charge and they handed me a microphone. I took a deep breath and started singing on one of the floats. Humans are officially weirdoes.

"_Maybe I love you,_

_Maybe I do._

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true._

_And if I love you, and if I do,_

_Then maybe, baby, maybe you love me too."_

I heard a familiar humming along with my song and I sang louder, feeling a burst of hope inside.

"_I knew I liked you, I knew I cared._

_And I knew that something was brewing in the air._

_But I don't fall easily, _

_Too many betrayed me, _

_But maybe I love you,_

_Maybe I do."_

Selina was humming along loudly and I sighed in relief when I knew she was okay. I continued singing and felt a familiar pang in my heart. I haven't felt that pang since that night.

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true._

_And if I love you, and if I do, _

_Then maybe, baby, maybe you love me too._

Selina started to softly sing along with me and she sounded happy and relieved, which put me at ease. She wasn't hurt and she was alive… not that they could kill her.

"_I wasn't feeling quite like myself,_

_Yeah, something inside me was sitting on the shelf._

_But then you swam into my heart, _

_And now the good stuff starts._

_Ah ah oooooooo,_

_Yeah, maybe I love you,_

_Maybe I do._

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true._

_And if I love you, and if I do,_

_Well then, maybe, baby, maybe you love me too."_

I felt the pang in my chest again and I wondered silently why I was feeling it. The last time I felt that was when Ricky and I had stayed home together with our daughter. I blinked back the tears from the memory and continued the song, being careful to keep my voice from wavering.

"_Ahh ohh oh oh oh how can I know for sure?_

_That you and I are meant for something more?_

_And now all I have to go on is this feeling inside._

_And I hope that I am, I hope that I am right."_

I felt better and soon I got lost in the song. Selina was close by. She was about 15 minutes away and I would get to her as soon as I could, but I couldn't stop singing the song because it was so true. The pang I felt earlier didn't hurt, it felt good, like when your heart skips a beat. But why would I feel that unless I'm in love? I think I'm falling in love, but am I in love already?

"_Maybe I love you, _

_Maybe I do._

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true._

_And if I love you, and if I do,_

_Oh, then maybe, baby, maybe you love me,_

_Maybe, baby, maybe you love me,_

_Maybe, baby, maybe you love me too."_

I smiled shyly as I realized who I was thinking about the entire time I was singing. Edward. The crowd cheered as someone helped me down and I quickly walked to my sister's location. I heard her start singing and this time, she sounded beyond desperate. I broke into a run, careful not to twist my ankle. That would only slow me down. I picked up my pace when I heard her voice cut off mid line. I pushed through the doors of a huge building that resembled a castle. I ran inside and felt a little uneasy because my heels were clicking against the tiled floors very loudly.

I heard Selina hum softly and it was coming from below me. I seen an elevator and got in, ignoring the girl trying to pull me away. 4 minutes later, I started to hum softly, too low for a human to hear, but just loud enough for Selina to hear. She started humming again and I followed down the hall, until I came to a set of double doors that were closed. I pushed against it and it gave way fairly easily. My eyes fell on half a dozen vampires and then I spotted Selina sitting in a chair across from me wearing only an oversized T-shirt.

I walked over to her and cupped her cheeks with my hands, "Are you okay?" She nodded and gave me a small smile. There was a slight hint of pain in her eyes and I hung my head, "I'm so sorry." She gave me a brighter smile and I sighed in relief. She seems okay now.

"Are you another one?" I turned to the voice and a man in his mid 20's was smiling at me. He had milky red eyes and jet black hair. He was about 5'10 and grasped my hand, bringing my knuckles to his lips. I stood in front of Selina and glared at him.

"Another one what?"

His eyes were dancing with amusement and he set my hand at my side before clapping his own once.

"My, I couldn't read your mind either." His voice was very smooth and somewhat high pitched, but not enough to make him sound like a girl. I narrowed my eyes at him and reached my hand out to hold Selina's. She took it and I helped her up easily.

The man laughed and seemed to be completely at ease. I hissed at him and got in his face. He simply blinked and pulled back. "You must be her sister. I am Aro Volturi." I hissed again, but with my throat this time, making it seem more menacing. A girl of about 13 or 14 stepped forward and glared at me. Her eyes were a reddish color, much like the others in the room and she had pale brown hair with chalky colored skin. She lowered her head and glared at me from under her eyelashes, making her eyes look more intimidating than they really were.

Aro cleared his throat and the girl looked at him instantly, "Jane, don't be rude."

I held onto Selina's waist and she had her arm around my shoulders. We were very protective of each other and wouldn't stand to watch if it came down to a fight. Aro spoke again, "How many of you are there?"

I replied before Selina could, "How many of you are there?"

He chuckled and answered, "We have quite a few covens in the world."

"Well, there are quite a few colonies of us in the world. I'm sure we could overpower you quite easily."

He swallowed and replied, "Your sister says you would like to talk to us. What about?" He took a seat in a big red chair in the middle of the room.

"We want peace. We don't want to kill you and we'd rather we lived in peace without having to ruin each other."

He seemed hesitant and said, "We need to know what you can do first. How do I know if you are even a mermaid as you say you are?"

I rolled my eyes and began stripping. He raised his eyebrows and I commented, "It is very itchy and prickly when I am a mermaid with clothes on." He stayed quiet and I let my tail unfurl beneath me, wincing at the lack of water surrounding me. His eyes got wide and he clapped again. Aro sure is one strange man.

There was a knocking on the door and I turned to watch as soon as the door flew open. Edward was standing there, his expression showed his conflicting emotions. I could tell he felt confused, relieved, happy, sad, and angry. "Edward." Aro stepped forward and went to grasp Edward's hand, but Edward simply nodded. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. He walked to my side and lifted my hand that was entwined with Selina's. He kissed her knuckles and then mine.

I felt my breath catch in my throat when he took a little longer pulling his firm yet soft lips from my skin. Aro seemed a little hesitant and then he reached out for Edward again. He looked to me and I nodded. _Awwwww, he wants to make sure he won't put us in danger. He's so sweet. _I noticed I had tilted my head to the side as I watched him and I snapped my head up, cleared my throat, and changed back, quickly putting on my clothes. I ignored the fact that Jane was watching me. Jane narrowed her eyes and I barely registered Edward running in front of me. He fell to the ground and withered, groaning and his body was making loud cracking sounds. I panicked and dropped to my knees grabbing the sides of his face.

I looked up and Jane was smirking. "Stop! Can't you see you're hurting him! Please, Stop!" Edward writhed away from me and I got up. I quickly walked to Jane and yelled, "Stop it!" She smirked and said, "Pain." Edward groaned more and then started to let out loud screams that made me grip my head harshly. I started mumbling to myself, "He won't die. He won't die. He won't die. She got away. My baby's okay. It's gonna be okay. He's not gonna die. He'll wake me up soon. It's all just a dream."

A vivid memory hit me and made my knees buckle and I fell on the floor with a thud that echoed throughout the room.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy!" No! I pushed myself to my limit trying my best to get to my baby girl. He gripped her by the hair and threw in the back of the car. He ran to the driver side and I quickly ran and jumped inside. I kissed my baby goodbye and I pushed her out of the van into a bush. "She got away." I murmured through tears. I clutched my hair painfully, "He'll be okay." I started to rock back and forth to help my shaking calm down. _

_The van stopped and I was yanked out harshly by my hair. I scrambled up and then felt something hard and cold hit my jaw, making my vision go blurry. I slowly came to when I heard Ricky calling my name. _

_I forced my eyes open and met his darkened face. "Bella." I felt my voice crack and slur as I called out to him in response. A door opened and the brightness made me clench my eyes shut and moan from the pain. I heard Ricky grunt and looked up to see him being tied up to a doorway across from me. He looked deep into my eyes and I tore mine away from him when he screamed in pain as the man pulled him up. Ricky was hanging about 30 feet in the air and was dropped violently on the floor, landing on his feet before stumbling. I seen his ankle waver several times and each time I tried to look away, I was forced to open them._

_After I stopped looking away, Ricky was breathing heavily, not meeting my eyes. He was humiliated. I kept my expression completely composed and calm even though I was screaming my head off inside. He was let down and then gasoline was thrown on his arm before a flame met his skin, making him scream out in pain._

_Things sped up so I couldn't register what was happening anymore. It slowed down and I found that my surroundings had changed and I was in a cabin now. Ricky somehow got away and ran towards me. I heard a bang and Ricky looked stunned at first before his caramel colored eyes faded and dulled completely. I felt the blood splatter across my face and into my mouth. I opened my eyes and screamed as loud as I could when his lifeless body fell into my lap and his blood dripped down my neck and arms, covering the rest of my body._

_End of Flashback_

I screamed loudly when Edward groaned again. I ran and tackled Jane easily, catching her by surprise. I looked into her eyes and said, "Stop." Her body went limp and she leaned back, steadying herself as she tried to clear her thoughts. I hadn't turned my eyes white, I couldn't. I kept seeing red. I grabbed Selina's hand and she knew what had happened. She engulfed me in a hug and I relaxed into her arms. Edward grunted as he stood up. As soon as he touched my arm, I turned around and clung to him as tightly as I could.

He rubbed my back soothingly and I blinked back all of the tears that were threatening to spill over with every gasp I took. "Shh, I'm okay. It's okay. Bella, I'm okay." I nodded and buried my face into his chest, loving how his chest vibrated as he spoke. It tickled my cheek, but I didn't care, I needed to be close to him. "Bella, I'm okay, love. I'm okay." I smiled as he called me love. Did that mean he loves me? The lyrics rang in my head. _Maybe I love you, maybe I do. Maybe this feeling inside me is true. And if I love you, and if I do, well then, maybe, baby, maybe you love me too. _

I smiled against his chest and heard him humming a melody that I didn't recognize. I closed my eyes and let the music drown out all my thoughts. That is, until Aro interrupted.

"Edward, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with the girl." Edward didn't answer, but I felt him tense in my arms. Aro continued, "Is that what you were trying to hide from me when I took your hand and searched your mind?" He nodded and Aro said, "Ahh, well I'm very sorry to say that these mermaids aren't predictable or safe to be around. You will have to stay away from her." My head snapped up and the ache I felt when Ricky died in my arms returned.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Aro cut me off, "You must understand, Miss Bella. My job is to act as a guardian to those of my kind. I cannot trust you and I hope you don't take that offensively. I cannot trust you and if you want peace with us, you must keep your distance from Mr. Cullen and all others of our kind. We do not give second chances and we expect you to follow our advice. If you do not choose to listen, we will be forced to turn to violence."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Aro asked, "Can you be changed into a vampire?" I shook my head and he seemed truthfully guilty about his words, "I'm sorry. We only allow a vampire to mate with another vampire. Might I remind you, Edward, one of our most important laws as the rulers of the vampire species states that rebellion against the Volturi is prohibited? Not that it is possible, but I must warn you so you won't cause your family or ours any more trouble."

I looked up at Edward at the same time that a few guards came forward and pulled him away from me. I tried to follow, but Jane stood in front of me.

I glanced at Selina and noticed she was staring at the vampire that had taken her from us 2 days ago. Her expression was mostly blank, but I knew her well enough to know that she was longing for something. But for what?

Her voice was distant as she clutched my hand for life and murmured, "Come on, hon. We need to leave."

I seen more vampires enter the room and all of them began cornering us. I solemnly nodded and felt my lip quiver. I hung my head and let her lead me out to the water. We got in and I looked back, seeing that same vampire from 2 days ago. I nudged Selina and motioned with my head to the balcony of the castle and she stared up at him. I looked away and slipped into the water, letting the cold waves numb my mind as the call of the ocean became increasingly distracting. At least this way, I won't be able to feel the pain that was threatening to rip me apart. I grabbed Selina's hand and we both swam away fairly slowly deeper into the sea, where we belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?(:<strong>

**Again, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't have access to my laptop.. and again I say that this is NOT the end, so don't panic and start telling me off... just bear with me, hope you liked it(:**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Note

Bella POV

I quickly got dressed, not sure if I should be happy I'm going to see Edward or upset that I have to leave him. I dressed in a deep midnight blue long sleeve remembering Edward telling me it was his favorite color on me. It was a V-neck and I wore it with dark skinny jeans and my black converse. I made sure the bracelet he gave me was on my wrist as always and I grabbed my bag and literally speed walked to school. I stopped at the corner and couldn't bring myself to cross the street. My heart was pounding in my chest and it ached with every gasp I took.

"Don't be a coward." I mumbled under my breath and forced myself to cross the street. I let out a loud breath when I noticed Edward's parking space was empty. His family was here and they all stared at me. I hung my head and walked to my first class, defeated. I sat anxiously in my seat and ignored everyone. I wanted to be with Edward. I was in love with him. I found out last night when I stared at my ceiling and cried for 10 straight hours.

I sat in my first class, impatiently tapping my pencil against the wood of my desk, ignoring the teacher as he cleared his throat. I was just so uneasy and anxious. I stared at him in the eyes as I tapped louder. He stared back and turned away when I glared. I tapped louder and stared at the clock. I have 5 more minutes. I stopped tapping and started bouncing my foot up and down to ease my nerves. The closer the big hand got to the 8, the faster I bounced my leg up and down. I started leaning towards the clock and my breathing quickened. I tensed, ready to spring out of my chair even though I had another minute left.

I was already packed up and ready to go. My mind started going through the halls to find the quickest way to his locker. He should be at the north side of the school and I know he would be walking even slower because of his brooding self. My eyes were glued to the clock and I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. Almost there. I licked my lips and bit into my bottom one again as I clutched the sides of my desk, lifting myself off the seat slightly. _15…14…13… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 9... Ahhh why'd you go backwards! _I was breathing heavily now, my heart swelling in my chest painfully as I panicked. The big hand settled itself again. _3…2…_

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, pushing past everyone in front of me and swung the class room door open, hearing it slam against the wall loudly. Several people stopped to stare at me, but I pushed away from everyone and made my way to Edward's locker. I starting running and was thankful my bag wasn't fat, so I could slip through small gaps. Angela was walking by and someone bumped into her and she roughly jerked in front of me, so I reached out and caught her. I steadied her and nodded before I ran down the hallway. I got there in 2 minutes and patiently waited for him to bump into me as he always did. I counted to 15 as I always did whenever I met him during passing period. He wasn't here. I felt a pang in my heart, but I dismissed it and counted again. Maybe I counted too fast…

I counted again and again, but he didn't show. I felt my heart crack slightly. I leaned against the lockers and slowly slid to the floor to compose myself. I breathed in deeply and pulled a paper out, writing a note to him. I folded it up neatly and kissed the areas where I had scrawled his name on the front. I dialed the combination to his locker and slipped the note next to his books. I smiled when I saw a picture of us together. I had put it there last month. I touched it softly and smiled before closing his locker and slowly walking to my second class. I turned right at the last minute and ended up at the S building. I had no idea which class Edward had. I just knew it was in the S building.

I walked around and then went up the stairs, searching those classes through the windows. I couldn't see him, so I walked down the stairs and went to my second class.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I got ready two hours before school and spent the rest of my time pacing and tugging at my hair. I glanced in the mirror and changed. Bella said she preferred dark blue on me. I put on the converse she had bought me and started pacing again. I rubbed my face with my hand and then scratched my head. I ran through all of the scenarios in my head again. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I gestured with my hands in my mirror. No, I look stupid. I dropped my hands and put my hands in my pockets. I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck while mouthing the words to the mirror. No. I could kiss her and whisper it to her. I don't know. There was a knock on my door and I nearly had a heart attack. I dashed to the other side of the room and tried to look nonchalant as I said, "Come in." My voice came out low and pained.

So much for faking it. "When are we going to leave?" Alice asked.

I jumped up and grabbed my keys, "Now."

She blocked my way and said, "Edward, maybe you should stay home." I quickly agreed and decided I needed to stay home. I could sit and play some music. Think about Bella. She left and I decided to play my piano. I went downstairs and smiled when I realized I was home alone. I dashed out of the house without really thinking it through so Alice wouldn't see me coming. I ended up at school just as the bell rang to go to first period. I snuck in and sat down, careful not to talk so my siblings wouldn't hear me.

I started rubbing my hand through my hair as I watched the clock. 40 more minutes. I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the floor. I wanted to tap on the desk to ease some of my nerves, but that wasn't going to happen. I searched through people's minds to see if I could find anything about Bella. Nothing. I caught a glimpse of Emmett's mind. _She looked so sad when Edward wasn't here. I hope she isn't too upset. I can't believe she has to leave._

At least he'll miss her. I'll miss her more. I smiled as the clock reached the 8. _4… 3… 2…_ the bell rang and I jumped up and glared at several people, making them shrink back in fear and clear a path for me. I ran as fast as a human could. I made it to my locker just as the hallways became crowded. I was pushing past people as gently as I could. A kid named Ben tried to push past me rudely, but I couldn't have any of that. I stood my ground and he bumped into me hard and stumbled past me, running into a girl named Angela. I froze and started running when Angela thought, _oh thank God she caught me. _I didn't see who it was and it didn't matter. I needed to get to Bella's locker. I reached it a minute later and I waited impatiently for her. I waited for 5 minutes before slowly walking to my second period class.

I took a detour and hung my head with my hands in my pockets while I walked down the hallway outside. My class was indoors. I was in the T building and I had to get to S. A few minutes later, I heard someone above me on the staircase, but I ignored it as I stepped into the building. I turned and entered my second period class, not bothering to hide my upset expression.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

The morning pretty much passed like this. I walked to his third period, and he wasn't there. Where is he? I sat down in my fourth period class and sighed loudly as I saw Selina give me a wave from outside the window. She's here, getting my records transferred. The story is I'm moving to New York. Cynthia is staying. Apparently, Selina managed to talk Aro into letting our little sister stay here. I have no idea when she asked. Maybe it was when I was having a flashback. I shrugged it off and sighed again.

Where is Edward! What if he isn't here? What if he doesn't want to be here? What if he doesn't love me? If I see him, what do I do? Do I kiss him? Do I tell him that I love him? Do I tell him I want him to come with me? I want him to. I want him to come down to my cave with me. We could move away and be together. But I would never ask that of him. He loves his family and they love him. I couldn't possibly ruin that for him.

I watched the clock again and put my head down when the teacher left. I closed my eyes and tried to escape reality.

_I was running again, In the woods with my daughter tightly held to my chest. I ran to Ricky and then the scene changed to complete darkness. I stopped running and clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs and gasps for air. I calmed my breathing and looked around myself. I didn't have Renesmee. I didn't see Ricky. I spun around in a circle and then I heard a rustle nearby. I whipped my head in that direction and my entire body froze. My mind told me to leave, but my body had other ideas. I ran towards the noise and a pair of cold pale hands caught me against his chest. I breathed in his scent and instantly felt safe. He shhh'd me and murmured, "It's okay, Bella. I'm here. I'm here." The scene changed and I sobbed when I looked around and Edward wasn't with me. I looked up to see Ricky pinned down in front of me. He somehow got away and ran to me, only to be stilled after a loud bang echoed throughout the woods. I felt his blood spill across my face and I opened my mouth to scream, only to have his blood hit the back of my throat and make me violently gag. _

I sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" I wiped the moisture from my cheeks and nodded, gasping for much needed oxygen. I glanced at the clock and my breathing picked up again when I noticed I had less than 2 minutes to pack up so I could leave for lunch. Everyone's eyes were on me. The teacher was still gone.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep and moving around a lot." A girl from my P.E. class asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry. Nightmare." I plastered a fake smile on my face and grabbed my bag. I stood up, scraping my chair across the floor loudly. I was out the door just as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang and smiled widely when no one was out in the hall yet. I ran too fast for any human to see, to Bella's class. I got there and swung the door open to see the entire room still sitting down.

_She was calling out to Ricky and Edward. What a whore. –Lauren_

_I don't think she's okay. She was crying in her sleep and crying for Edward as if her life depended on it. –Angela_

_Wow, Bella looks hot. Cullen isn't with her and she looks upset. Maybe I can catch her on the rebound. _Mike's thoughts intruded my mind and I was momentarily happy that he found her. I followed Mike's scent and gagged when it led to a bush that was directly in front of the window to the girl's locker room. I decided to just walk to the cafeteria. As soon as I entered, I was hit with Bella's beautiful floral smell. I took a deep breath and scanned the room for her. She was standing in front of my family's table. I listened closely as I walked towards them.

"Where's Edward?" Her angelic voice was even sweeter and more melodic than yesterday.

"At home." Rosalie snarled, waving a hand at her in dismissal.

Emmett seemed very hesitant, "Bells. I'm going to miss you." He stood up and hugged Bella tightly before setting her on her feet carefully. Jasper simply smiled shyly at Bella and she returned it. Alice looked at Bella and gave her a quick hug. She was in a confused mood as well. She didn't know how to feel about Bella leaving.

I stared at Bella and found myself directly behind her in less than a minute. I couldn't help it. I grabbed her hand and slowly twirled her around to face me.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I let him pull me around to face him. I felt relief race through my body as soon as he gave me his crooked smile. I was leaving after lunch. Selina told me that everything is set. She just has to sign a few more papers and we'll be set to leave. I clutched his hand tightly and he lifted my knuckles to kiss them softly, making my heart race. He pulled me in for a hug and I clenched my fist closed as I welcomed the hug. He smelled heavenly.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I nodded into his chest, enjoying how it felt to be held again.

"I need to tell you something too." I couldn't help myself as I got on my tippy toes and stamped his lips with a short yet sweet kiss. Selina cleared her throat and I ignored her, putting my forehead on his. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I leaned forward and kissed him again, longer this time.

Selina cleared her throat louder and tapped my arm. I nodded and pulled away but Edward kissed me two more times before letting me pull back. I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. He dropped his eyes to my tightly clenched fist and kissed my knuckles again. I smiled, the hole in my heart filling as he silently reassured me this wasn't the last time we'd be together. He squeezed my clenched fist and kissed me one last time before Selina pulled me along.

We said goodbye to Cynthia and I followed Selina to our cave. I lifted myself onto a rock and continuously licked my lips when I tasted him. I let the tears fall silently as I pushed the water around with my tail, ignoring my sisters. I let my tail remain a bluish gray color to show my sisters that I was depressed and longing for Edward. I discreetly glanced down at the paper in my tightly clenched fist. I fought a smile as I read the note he had given me and thankfully, my sister miss took it as a grimace. She swam over to me and held me tightly. I allowed myself to smile as I glanced at the note again.

_Meet me in our meadow at 12 midnight._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? sorry but I needed to prolong their meeting for dramatic effect.. I hope you liked it(:<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own the storyline and every other character that isn't in the Twilight Saga.. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Secret Rendezvous

Bella POV

I let a few tears slip down before pulling my tail up to my chest and wrapping my arms around it. I let my hair fall around my face, creating a curtain so no one would see me. I sniffled and sobbed lightly. I missed Edward and the more I thought about meeting him tonight, the more the guilt ate away at my conscience. He shouldn't be doing this. He can get into a lot of trouble with his family and others of his kind. I know they don't want us to be together, but I want to be with him. I glanced up at Selina and she was in a similar position as me. Her tail was pulled up to her chest and she was blankly staring up at nothing in particular.

She caught me staring and held her hand out to me. I took it without hesitating. It was around midnight and I figured she'd want to talk to me. As much as it hurts to say, Edward can wait. I told him before. My sisters come first without a second thought. Selina gently pulled me into the water and I followed her lead as she pulled me along out of our home. I softly pumped my tail, just enjoying our time together. There were a lot of us and it was hard to get one particular sister to spend time with you alone. We couldn't pick between each other; that was our weakness. And no one cared. That's why we usually bathe together and have meetings as a group. It's also why our cave is in a circular shape; it allowed us to be close to each other.

Her grip on my hand tightened as she pulled me above the water about 30 minutes later. I breathed in slowly, trying to blink away the dryness of the oxygen filled air that blew across my face.

Selina simply said, "Bella, I thought you'd want to be alone as I do."

I nodded and noticed that her face was distant and heartbroken. I kissed her cheek softly and departed, not looking back. I know she wanted me to leave… and if I turned around, I'd go back to her. She wouldn't mind, but a part of her wants to be alone. As mermaids, it is somewhat difficult to be completely alone, especially at a time like this, but that doesn't mean we want it any less.

I carefully and slowly pushed against the water, not sure how I should feel about Edward. I know I love him. I think he loves me. There is no problem with that, it's just… my kind will be extremely upset and jealous towards him because he took their sister away. His kind may not like it either. I turned on my back and hummed under my breath as I pushed against the waves, admiring the calmness of the stilled water. Why can't my emotions be like this? Completely still, peaceful, calm, and comforting.

I went deeper into the water, allowing the darkened water to engulf me with its cool yet warm arms. I stopped swimming and let the calm current carry me away. I ended up a few miles away from the meadow and decided I needed to stop putting it off and went through all of the underwater tunnels fairly quickly. I cautiously popped my head out of the water and pulled myself out before sticking my head out of the waterfall slowly. No one was there. I let out a breath and let myself slide through the waterfall. I settled in the water, with my arms on the grass, pulling my body closer to the edge. I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of the waterfall. I felt a breeze fan across my skin, making my wet hair stick to my face. I felt someone watching me and I snapped my eyes open, not able to hide the smile that broke across my face as I saw Edward staring at me.

"Hi." was all I could get out, my loss of breath not very helpful.

He chuckled and said, "Hey."

He came closer and sat across from me, crossing his legs. He sat with his back straight, his golden eyes watching my every movement, his expression unreadable. He dropped his gaze to my lips and I separated my arms. I put my hands down on the edge and lifted myself out of the water. I went as far as my belly button and then I leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow and relieving kiss. We didn't separate for a few minutes and when I pulled away, he leaned forward, kissing me a few times more. I let the butterflies in my tummy slowly fade away as I slipped back into the water.

He surprised me but standing up quickly. I stared at him as he took his shirt off. He reached down for his pants and I shook my head, "I can dry them for you."

He smiled and put his shirt back on. He jumped into the water beside me and my breathing hitched as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down with him. I squealed and the water surrounding us erupted into hundreds of tiny bubbles. He gave me a breathtaking smile that was uneven and pointed down a dark tunnel. I raised my eyebrows. He wanted to be alone. I grabbed his hand and led him away to a different cave that I discovered. No one knew about it because it was well hidden and took hours to get to.

We snuck glances at each other every few seconds, before quickly turning our heads in the other direction. I would smile shyly and he would smile back just as timidly. A few hours later, the opening came into view. It was behind several thick bushes of seaweed. I looked at them and waved my hand, causing the water to push the various plants out of my way. I pulled Edward behind me and after about 20 minutes, I allowed the water to push the thick bushes back together, covering our tracks. I looked at him and kissed his lips lightly before turning away and swimming towards the edge.

I glanced back and squealed again when his face was an inch from mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest. I smiled and pushed my tail against the water so we could get to the cave sooner. I stopped just at the edge of the underwater cliff. It was pitch black and didn't look like you could go anywhere other than straight. I knew better. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him down into the darkness.

There were numerous amounts of tunnels and caverns that we had to go through to get to our destination. About 30 minutes later, I pulled Edward into my private cave.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Bella pulled me into an open space that was underwater. You'd think that you'd have to swim up for hours and hours to get oxygen, but that wasn't the case. It took us 4 hours and 36 minutes to get here, but I didn't care. I was alone with Bella. The cave was about 30 miles wide and in a circular shape. The top was sealed off and left me to wonder how there was oxygen in here.

Bella answered my question with her sweet voice as we surfaced, "Science doesn't prove this. It's just another of nature's mysteries."

I smiled and took in the rest of the space. The water was only about 10 feet deep and it was elevated. As you swam towards the space of land in the middle, the ground came up until the water was about 3 feet deep. I got up and grimaced as the fabric of my clothes clung to my skin. I peeled off my shirt and threw it to the side on the land portion. Bella seemed uneasy and I wrapped my arm around her tail and pulled her to sit on my lap. She let me and instantly relaxed in my arms.

"Edward we shouldn't be together."

I felt the painful tug at my heart and said, "I know."

She murmured, "But I want to be with you." She put her forehead on mine and I nodded in agreement, loving how it felt to have her warm body against mine.

I put my lips on her shoulders and spoke against her skin, "Will you be with me?" I felt her hmm in response and then I kissed her collarbone. "Bella." She turned to look at me and I tickled her tail. I looked deep into her eyes and shifted so she was off my lap and I was hovering over her. I lowered her into the water and admired how her hair flowed around her. I gently slid my fingers through her smooth silky strands. I lifted a lock of her hair above the water and smiled widely as it stuck to my skin, but remained untangled and soft.

She slowly sat up and said, "What are you thinking?" I didn't answer and leaned in, making her beautiful brown eyes close as soon as my lips touched her soft nose. I played some more with her wet hair and watched it dry in my hands in less than a minute. It slipped through my fingers and the tips fell into the water.

"I'm thinking about how breathtakingly beautiful you are." She grinned and playfully pushed me before pulling me closer to her. She kissed me gently and pulled away quickly. She tried to separate herself from me, but I tightened my hold on her, not ready to release her warmth from me. She looked into my eyes and looked as if she was in pain. I loosened my grip, but she didn't pull away.

I stared into her eyes and she seemed a little unfocused as she tilted her head to the side. She shifted underneath me and I figured she was uncomfortable. I easily picked her up and in a second, we were across the cave, 10 feet underwater. I was standing on the ground and she wiggled her tail, so I let her tail go, keeping my arm around her shoulders. She snaked her tail around one of my legs and rested her head on my shoulder. She began humming softly and I smiled as I heard her voice echo throughout the water. She broke off suddenly and looked into my eyes.

She must have found what she was looking for because she slipped her arms under mine and pulled me up towards the surface. She jumped onto the land portion and I saw her bite her bottom lip as I stared at her tail. She moved it a little and I touched it softly. "I love your tail." I murmured and she grinned widely again, relief clear in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and I stared at her, memorizing every single one of her features. I lightly touched her cheeks and her nose. I grazed my thumb over her bottom lip, loving how smooth and soft it felt under my touch. Her lips parted slightly and she exhaled, blowing warm breath on my fingertip. I looked up and she was watching me.

"You're beautiful." I murmured, getting lost in her chocolate colored eyes. I felt everything since the first time I met her flood through me. I gave her a smile and leaned closer to her, capturing a thread of hair that had fallen across her face. I brushed it back and it was the moment that our eyes connected and I noticed how beautiful she really was with her hair splayed out across the ground that was underneath me.

I was almost surprised to hear my voice thick with emotion as I said, "I love you." Her eyes widened and she stared at me for a while, the silence deafening. I started to panic and decided I should scoot back, but I couldn't. I stayed in place, gazing down at her with such intensity that I knew she could see.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I love you so much. Every little thing you do makes me fall in love with you all over again. I can't even imagine how much I'll love you in the next year or…" I cut off, not wanting to overwhelm her with my feelings. I just couldn't keep it in any longer.

She put her hand on the back of my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders and felt impossibly lighter. I seen his eyes brighten and he gave me that smile that made me a little faint. I felt the butterflies return in my tummy as I looked up at him. He had so much emotion in his eyes and the need to kiss him was unbearable. I gave him a small smile and I knew he understood. He leaned down; our eyes connected the entire time until he brushed his lips across mine.

And just like that, I forgot about everything. I knew I shouldn't be with him and I shouldn't love him, but I do. I love him so much and I don't care about what anyone else has to say about it. He deepened the kiss and I sighed into his mouth, feeling every tense muscle in my body relax while my heart did flips.

I heard him mumble his love for me against my lips and I cut him off, willing all the guilt I had felt earlier fade away as I stopped his chuckling with another meaningful kiss that expressed just how deep I've fallen in love with my vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?(:<strong>

**I think you guys should read a story called Shadow of a Star by SelinaShadow... she has some great ideas and I'm sure you'd love where she is going with her story! Please read it and review nicely(:**

**Thank you to all of you who review on a daily basis, I read each and every one and I love how you guys are so nice and when you have a suggetion, you dont snap at me.. I want to let you know how much I appreciate EVERYONE who reviews nicely on any of my stories. Thanks again.**

**-Adrii(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I don't own Twilight.. everyone knows this..**

**and this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Selina. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Caught

Bella POV

6 hours, 45 minutes, and thousands of miles later, Edward kissed my lips one last time before getting out of the water and raising his eyebrows at me. I dried his clothes and motioned for him to come to me with my index finger. I brushed my lips against his again and he reluctantly broke our kiss, so we could go our separate ways. It was somehow the afternoon and I felt a sense of loneliness creep up on me because I had grown accustomed to having Edward's arms around me. He'd kiss me every so often and stare at me like Ricky used to.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought of Ricky and dove into the water quickly, smiling widely as I glanced at Edward's retreating figure. He was coming back tonight. I was going to sing to him. I decided I should go visit Cynthia and then remembered I wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the Cullens. And I was supposedly in New York. It would raise questions. I sighed dramatically and went to find my sisters. I popped my head up above the water and did a double take, my mouth slowly falling open at the scene in front of me. I waited for a little while, to see if it would stop, but they didn't notice I was there. I let the smirk spread across my face as I pulled myself on a rock and coughed rather loudly to get their attention. Selina's eyes snapped open and she whipped her head towards me, pulling her lips from the vampire's with an audible pop to stare at me with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Selina POV (The night before)<p>

I slowly swam with my sister, letting his face and charming smile seep into my thoughts. I gripped Bella's hand tighter, comparing her hand to his. Well, I felt fire when he touched me and I feel like I can't breathe. I glanced at Bella lovingly. She's so beautiful and I feel awful for being so cruel to her about that vampire she loves. In my defense, I didn't know falling in love with a vampire could be so exhilarating. I can't remember another time feeling like someone wanted me like he does. Nick didn't even want me like that. I mean my sisters want me around because we have a pull to each other that is stronger than the pull we feel towards our mates. Or so I'm told. I barely developed a crush and he just happened to be a vampire.

About half an hour later, I pulled Bella up to the shore. I felt her eyes on my face as I said, "Bella, I thought you'd want to be alone as I do."

She slowly left me. A huge part of me wanted to call her back. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to tell her how I understand why she can't stay away from her vampire. I glanced to my right, feeling a shudder go through my body. He was here. He came out from the trees and gave me a shy smile, making me smile widely. I swam over to him and he gently pulled me out of the water and hugged me tightly, as I stuck my tail in the air as a human would her legs in this position. He spun my around a little and kissed the top of my head. All the regret I had felt earlier was forgotten as I looked into his crimson colored eyes.

"Hi Demitri." I sounded breathless and he gave me a shy smile. I reached up and played with his black hair. It looked wonderful against his pale skin that was only more pronounced because of the illuminating light coming from the moon. He sat down on a rock, putting me in his lap. He was the only vampire that had taken care of me when I was in Italy. I mean yes, he did take me, but he took care of me.

"Hello Selina, my sweet." I smiled and he nuzzled my neck with his straight nose. I tilted my neck to give him better access and leaned into his embrace as his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips brushed against my hair ever so lightly, making my eyes droop closed.

"I think we should tell Bella," I said, trying to ignore his lips running along my neck.

"If that's what you'd like." His voice was low and he seemed distant.

I put my head back on his shoulder and he lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. The crimson color was very mesmerizing and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care that he fed off humans. I have killed quite a number of sailors over the years I have been alive. I could see a sparkle in his eyes and he looked happy, unsure, carefree, and… he looked different. He looked like he wanted to…

"I have to go." I tried to disentangle myself from him, but he didn't let me. He looked a little disappointed and a little hurt? He finally released me and I got into the water and went to the patch of grass a few feet away. I went up to it and got out of the water, letting him sit beside me. I panicked a little and I wanted to leave before things got out of hand and I did something I'd regret later. He scooted closer to me cautiously and I let him because I needed to be close to him.

His voice was low and seemed a little desperate, "Hey." I let him tilt my head to him again and I couldn't help it. I looked up into his eyes and I felt my tummy drop as if I was falling. And in a way, I think I was. "What are you thinking about, my beautiful mermaid?" I looked down again, feeling my chest warm. _His mermaid? _I glanced at him and he gave me a breathtaking smirk. He knew what I was thinking and he didn't care. I gave him a small smile, so I could see that sparkle return to his eyes that told me he was happy. I didn't like the hurt I had seen there earlier.

He cautiously grabbed me by my hips and sat me on his lap again. I let him, loving how it felt to have him so close to me. I turned around in his arms and sat with my tail sprawled across his lap onto the grass beside him. He put his left hand on my tail while his right hand was positioned on the small of my back. He tilted my chin up to him again. He had the same conflicting emotions swimming in his deep never-ending pools of crimson.

He fell back and pulled me with him. I shifted so I was lying on top of him, my hands resting on his shoulders and my tail twisting around one of his. He held my lower back to keep me close and brushed a few strands of hair away that were sticking to my forward because water was dripping from the ends. I offered to dry myself, but he just smiled and said, "I like your scent. You smell so good in the ocean." I smiled and looked down again. He slid one of his hands up my bare back and cupped the back of my neck. I looked into his eyes again and I felt my body go limp in his, as I struggled to keep myself up with my arms. He pulled me down gently and slowly as if asking for permission. When we locked gazes, he leaned the rest of the way, and I felt myself get overwhelmed with emotion, allowing me to give in.

His lips slightly brushed against mine and I willed my mind to go blank. I could do this. I shouldn't be so against it. I kissed him deeply and he hummed against my lips, making me compare him to my human lover, Nick. I tightened my hold on him and broke away from the kiss as it became heated. I breathed in his sweet scent and tried to be discreet as I sniffed his shirt. He just chuckled and I could see his eyes dancing with happiness and amusement.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Selina."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I felt his words sink in and my heart ached for it to be true.

"You don't know me. How could you love me?"

He quickly replied with, "I'd like to."

I laughed to cover the pain I felt. I didn't want him to see me in any weakened state.

"I'm serious. You're so beautiful and amusing. And the fact that you were messing with us in Italy was just amazing. You're my kind of girl. And since I'm a shield, it only proves that we are meant to be."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that? And what does that have to do with anything?"

He took a deep breath and stared into my eyes, "Selina, remember when I took you?" I nodded and wondered where he was going with this. "Well, I was planning on taking your sister, but once I saw you, I couldn't leave you. I needed to have you. You kept singing to me and I wasn't affected by your lovely voice because I'm a shield."

I gave him a puzzled expression, "I thought you were a vampire?"

I felt his body vibrate underneath me from his silent laughter, "I am. But I have a special power. I am a shield. That means I can block both physical and mental attacks. When you sang to me, I heard it, but I couldn't be affected because of my power. That's why I was staring at you for such a long time. Don't you see? You can't trick me into thinking I'm in love with you because I can block your advances. And before you panic, I'm the only vampire in this world with this power."

I breathed a sigh of relief at his words and smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_The vampire set me down in a chair and the rest of the vampires stared at me curiously, "I'm not a freaking painting!" Demetri, the one that took me, chuckled and I started humming lightly. Everyone stared at me, their eyes going a little distant, while Demetri just stared nonchalantly. I started singing then. I sang to him in particular to wipe off the smirk that was pulling up the side of his mouth as my frustration grew. _

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home. _

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City, in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter,_

_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming, young girl we did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

My name it is Selina, a merchant's daughter fair

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor, that plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray arrive the day, he's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

_I had leaned toward him, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. He simply stared and gave me a small smile back. He stepped forward and kissed the back of my hand, "That was lovely." I hissed at him and roughly pulled away from him. I noticed that everyone else was still out of it, so I changed into a human. This way, no one would stare at me as if I was some kind of freak. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and took his shirt off before handing it out to me. I took it and put it on, much to my annoyance._

_End of Flashback_

"You never told me what you were thinking about." I gave him a smile and noticed his breathing accelerate, much to my amusement. At least I can affect him some way.

"I was thinking about my human life." My voice was thick as well as hard. He nodded and dropped it, which made me kiss him again.

He gave me a goofy but adorable grin as he murmured, "Like I said, I could love you." I laughed and then pulled him to the water with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

He said the sweetest thing ever, "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Can't you get into trouble?" I paused halfway in the water and let the concern I felt show on my face.

He smiled wider and shook his head, "I'm part of the Volturi, honey. I am in charge of keeping an eye on Edward. I have to make sure he stays away from your sister, Bella." I froze again and he continued, "Don't worry. I wouldn't want someone keeping me from you, and I've only known you for a few days. I'll cover for them and even if the Volturi find out, I can easily protect you."

I gathered up the courage and kissed him firmly on the lips before letting my shyness take over and pulled away. I dove into the water and giggled as I felt Demetri wrap his arms tightly around my waist. _Oh no you don't._ His voice echoed into my mind and I quickly whipped my head around to him. He can talk to me underwater. He doesn't need to breathe. He can protect us. He will let Edward and Bella be together. He really is perfect. _Yes, yes I am. I told you we were meant to be together. _And he can read my mind, how? _There is a wall covering your thoughts. Aro and Edward can't read your mind because you are immune to their powers. My power allows me to lower down that invisible wall and see into your beautiful mind. _

I decided to talk to him. Do I just think? _Yes, darling. Just think, I can read your mind. _He stuck his tongue out at me. _Yes I did and I'm glad to know you thought it was cute. _I looked down, happy I couldn't blush. So, why did you ask what I was thinking earlier? You could have just read my mind.

_No. Well, yes I could have. But, I didn't want to invade your personal thoughts. _I nodded, thankful that he didn't read what I was thinking. I saw his puzzled look and I widened my eyes, thinking about a brick wall. He seemed to get the message because he kissed the back of my hand and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and pulled him into deeper water.

We spent hours together and as I returned him to the place where we had met, I leaned up and gave him a long, deep kiss that sent my heart into overdrive. I pulled away when I heard someone cough. I whipped my head towards the source, pulling my lips from Demetri's with an audible pop. My eyes widened when I saw Bella there, smirking at me. I panicked and opened my mouth several times, at a loss for words.

I gave her a pleading look and I felt Demetri wrap his arms around me. I nervously glanced from him to Bella and she looked a little hurt, but I noticed she looked like she understood. She gave me a slight nod and said, "I won't tell if you don't." I gave her a relieved smile and she blew me a kiss before disappearing into the water. I looked back to Demetri and kissed his lips once more before pulling away quickly when I felt someone watching us.

Demetri felt it too. I blinked a few times, extremely uncomfortable. I glanced around myself and my eyes settled on a strawberry blonde a few feet from us. I tapped Demetri on his chest frantically. He turned to stare at her and they locked gazes. She quickly turned on her heel and ran, making Demetri kiss my lips lightly before taking off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it wasn't Edward and Bella.. I hope you guys liked it anyway.. Tell me your thoughts nicely?(:<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight.. and again, this is dedicated to my friend Selina (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Introductions and Pranks

Bella POV

I hummed along to a song that some humans were playing on the beach. I ended up murmuring the lyrics softly and then I heard a splash next to me. "Dang, I thought a whale was dying." My mouth fell open and Selina laughed, "I'm sorry, I had to." She laughed harder and I smiled widely at the sound. That's right. I was making her smile not that freaking bloodsucker. My eyes widened. What the…? Where did that come from? I'm happy for Selina. I understand why she didn't tell me and why it bothered her to see me with Edward, but why am I imagining myself slapping her vampire?

I shook my head to clear it of all those vile thoughts. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that to her. She deserves to be happy. I shrugged and smoothed some of her hair down. "Hello to you too, Selina."

She grinned in response and said, "Would you like to meet him?"

I nodded and said, "I'll bring Edward too." She nodded and it got a little quiet. "Selina, can we just spend the day together?" I saw her face light up and she nodded.

"What should we do?"

We sat there in contemplation for a few minutes and then we both whipped our heads to look at each other, "Pranks!"

* * *

><p>Selina POV<p>

I skipped over to my love's apartment and tapped on the door lightly. I started dancing to the song that the neighbor was playing and he called me over, "Dang, you can dance." I smiled and danced some more to the fast beat like I had seen some humans do.

"You wanna come over here and dance with me?" I glanced at Demetri's door and bit my lip. I wanted to really, really badly. I looked back to the kid in front of me and took his offered hand. A loud growling behind me made me instantly drop the kid's hand and turn to Demetri. His normally red eyes were pitch black and he had clenched fists. I looked at the kid and he looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

I patted Demetri's chest softly and he surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me up to him and kissed my lips passionately, making me pull away gasping for breath. He had a little smirk on his face and I glared at him. "I was going to dance with him."

He shook his head and kissed me again, "You're mine. You can only dance with me." Normally, I would have put him in his place, but he was just so cute when he got jealous. I took his hand and led him away, still swaying to the beat. He put his hands on my hips and stopped me.

"You have no idea what you are doing to all the human boys within a 20 foot radius." I rolled my eyes and pulled him along to the beach. He turned around as I stripped and jumped into the water. He followed suit and I led him to the cave where Bella had told me to meet her. We surfaced and I waited for Demetri to pull me out of the luke-warm water onto his lap.

I got a little bored, so I started to think about what Bella and I had done. It wasn't long before the silence of the cave was interrupted by my loud laughs that echoed and caused the water to vibrate. Demetri stared at me curiously as I tried to control my laughter. I heard a faint humming and bit my lower lip. Don't look at Bella. Don't look at Bella. I figured if I kept repeating it, I would do it.

"Why can't you look at Bella?" I glared at Demetri, making him give me the most adorable apologetic smile. I kissed his jaw and pulled away just as my sister came above the water with her vampire. He looked at Demetri cautiously and I felt Demetri tense a little. I glanced at Bella. Big mistake. We both stared into each other's eyes and then broke out into hysterics. I fell back and Demetri had to catch me, but I was too busy clutching my stomach to really care. Not that I'd care anyway.

Bella had slipped underwater completely. A few minutes later, she emerged and I didn't look at her. And she didn't look at me. We decided to stare at the other's mate instead. Edward was looking to his side, most likely at Bella. He looked up at me and Bella said, "Selina, I'd like you to meet my vampire Edward. Edward this is my sister Selina." I nodded to him and gave him a wide smile to show that I was really excited to meet him. He gave me a crooked smile in return and I felt my eyes go a little wide.

"You have a cute smile." I blurted out and then clamped my hands over my mouth, shrinking back into Demetri. Edward chuckled and it sounded like velvet.

"It's nice to meet you too Selina."

I took my hand from my mouth and shook his hand and then blurted out, "Nice voice, too." Bella glared at me and hissed, making me shrink back into Demetri again. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." She nodded and then I cleared my throat, "Bella, this is my vampire Demetri. Demetri, this is my sister Bella."

Demetri extended his hand out and said, "I'm sorry that you had to see me they way you did. Both times."

She nodded and then murmured, "Nice voice." I hissed and Demetri chuckled. "Ooo, nice laugh too. You're hot."

I hissed again, glaring as much as I could. Bella simply gave me an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes at Demetri. I hissed from my throat and jumped at Bella, both of us landing in the water. Bella just laughed and pushed me back with her tail. We both got out of the water and she said, "That's what you get for calling my boyfriend cute." I gave her a sheepish smile and looked to Demetri, who was staring at Edward.

I gestured for him to go ahead and Edward stood in front of Bella. "Demetri."

"Edward." They nodded to each other and I decided to make fun of Demetri, so I looked to Bella.

I lowered my voice and glared at her, "Edward."

She did the same, "Demetri." We both started laughing and ended up leaning on each other for support. It worked because the mood seemed to lighten.

I glanced at Bella and she did the same, making us both gasp loudly. I looked at Demetri and he smirked while Edward did the same, "So, what exactly did you two do today?"

I froze and looked Bella. Her electric purple eyes glazed over and I felt my red ones do the same.

_Flashback_

_I concentrated on everything that got me mad. I felt my mood shift drastically and I started to have dark thoughts. I smirked and then started thinking about the last sailor I had drowned. It was out of spite and it felt amazing. I flipped my hands through my hair and opened my eyes. I instantly took in the girl before me. She had blood red eyes, dark red hair that faded into black at the ends. My white tank top made my hair stand out more and my black skinny jeans complimented me well. I had on converse shoes just in case I had to run._

_I looked to the side, away from the mirror, and took in Bella's concentrated face. She was clenching her eyes shut and her hands were fisted in her hair. Her nails were turning from topaz to a dark purple color. She flicked her hair back and I watched as the brown color was covered by a deep purple color that faded into black at the tips. Her eyes were an electric purple that looked deadly. She was wearing an identical outfit. Her black skinny jeans looked nice with her converse and white tank top. She smirked at me and I took her hand leading her out of the public restrooms._

_Everyone did a double take as they glanced at us. Bella pulled me to a house and I curiously looked at her. "Mike Newton," was all she said._

_Bella surprised me by climbing the tree next to the window and jumping through it, into the house. She waved me over and I followed quickly. She grabbed several clocks from around the house and jumped out of the window to go to the next room. I quickly set all the alarm clocks to go off at the same time, which would be in about an hour. I gave them to her when she was inside the house again and unlocked the only locked door in the house. There was a blonde kid asleep and I smiled widely while giving her the clocks. She put them in various places around the room. I smiled evilly and went to a bathroom down the hall. I found lotion and smeared it all over the doorknob and then coated it with Vaseline just to be safe. I rubbed the lotion and Vaseline over the kid's hands and over his shirt too, so he would struggle._

_I quickly got some plastic that we had bought before and ran downstairs. I got the duck tape and timed myself. I had 56 minutes to complete the kitchen. I decided that I'd close off the doorways with cardboard and then paint it to make it seem like it was a door. I stacked heavy boxes from his garage behind the cardboard so if he smacked into it, nothing would happen and it would appear to be a real door. _

_Bella had tightly placed the plastic on the doorframe and secured it with the entire roll of duck tape. I smiled evilly at her and we crouched underneath the plastic and made the finishing touches in the kitchen, so we could see everything play out beautifully. We hopped out of the window, and stood by the side of the house. _

_Bella gathered a handful of stones and started to chuck them at the window. They kept falling before they'd hit the glass, so I took over. I playfully pushed her out of the way and threw all the rocks at the window, making the glass shatter. I cupped my mouth and made an, "OH," sound. _

_A very angry blonde kid, who I am now going to assume is Mike, leaned out of the window. Bella didn't see him and hit his forehead with a rock, hard enough to make him fall back inside. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to laugh. That would have to wait until later. Bella played it off coolly and looked at Mike from under her eyelashes._

_She bit her lip and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you let me kiss it and make it better?" He gave her what was supposed to be a sexy smile. Gag. _

"_Would you?" Bella nodded enthusiastically and then grabbed my arm and pulled me close._

"_But, my friend and I share everything. You wouldn't mind would you?" His mouth fell open and I noticed his chest start to rapidly rise and fall with each breath he took. He nodded and I counted down._

"_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Bella bounced up and down next to me. One by one, the 10 alarm clocks that we had planted in his room started going off. I heard his strangled cry come from his room and I started giggling a little evilly in anticipation. I heard things being thrown around his room and then some alarm clocks stopped, while others simply got louder. _

_Bella got a little impatient, "Ohhhh, Mike." _

_His voice came out a little frantic, "I'll be right there, girls." I laughed and listened to him start banging on the door. I laughed a little harder and pouted when the alarm clocks stopped and the door banged against the wall upstairs. "I'm coming!" _

_I quickly pulled Bella to the kitchen window and we watched as our little plan went into action. Mike started running down the stairs and then stopped to eye the 30 red cups of water we had put on his table. He picked one up quickly, and that one pulled the others, spilling water all over him. He shrugged and then took off his shirt. Ewww… flab... _

_I snickered with Bella and Mike went back to the cups of water and tried to lift one again, making it splash across his gut. I bit my lip and smiled as a look of determination crossed his features. He took the cup and noticed that the tops were stapled together. He tried to tear one cup apart and all of the cups splattered at his feet. He yelped at the ice water and started jumping up and down. _

_Everything else happened in slow motion for me. He slipped, yelled and flailed his arms around wildly before landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned and then he cautiously got up. He grabbed a towel nearby and wiped himself with it before sniffing it and gagging. I started to giggle a little louder and Bella had to cover my mouth with her hand. "Fluffy, how did you pee on the towel?" he groaned. Bella laughed. _

_He turned to smack the cat with the towel and the cat hissed as it jumped at him. He turned and ran full speed at the 'door'. He smacked into it and fell back, making the cat do the same and land in his lap. The paint hadn't dried, so he was now completely tan on his front side, along with his cat. He started kicking violently, making the cat sink its claws into his legs. Ouch._

_He got the cat off and stood up. Bella cleared her throat, "Ohhhh, Mike. You can't keep us waiting, baby." He jumped up and ran to the open doorway that led to the front door. He ran face first into the saran wrap and flew back until he hit the floor. A loud laugh escaped my lips and Bella snickered louder, trying not to blow our cover._

_He jumped up and tripped over the cat and grabbed the string to start the ceiling fan. Perfect. He pulled it several times and it started spinning quickly. I smiled as all of the envelopes toppled onto the ground, throwing marbles around the kitchen in the process. He took cover, but hit the table too hard and it broke all over him. I lost it by then; I started laughing and lost my balance. I clutched my stomach and noticed Bella did the same. I used the window sill as leverage and pulled myself up slowly, trying to catch my breath. Mike looked up and went over to me. I grabbed a hysterical Bella and pulled her away. Sure we can just wipe his memory, but where's the fun in that?_

_We ended up at some blue house a few blocks over. Bella peeked inside a window and smiled even wider. She pulled me along to a store down the street._

* * *

><p><em>Jessica POV<em>

_I woke up to the sound of breathless crying. My head was killing me. That is the last time I drink 4 bottles of tequila by myself. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and when I pulled them away, I saw red. Literally. I blinked and it stung, so I continued to wipe my eyes. I focused and saw blood on my hands. "OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and frantically dabbed my hands on my jeans. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and seen blood everywhere. I also saw something sticking out of my pocket. I pulled out a 6 inch dagger covered with blood. I took a better look at my room. There were bloody footprints to my bed. I got out and went down the hall. _

"_OH MY GOD!" I felt my cheeks wet with tears. How could I have done this? I followed the splattered blood on my walls, down the hall. I went down the stairs, still following the bloody trail. I came across a body in my living room. I gasped and she recoiled from me. "No. P-p-please. No. Don't k-k-k-ill m-mee." I blinked and took in my surroundings._

_She was clutching a bloody girl with purple hair. "OH MY GOD!" I felt the room spinning and then everything went black. _

_I jumped out of bed and I noticed I was sweating. I checked myself and sighed in relief when I was perfectly clean. Thank God. . I fell back into my bed and covered my eyes. I heard a familiar whimpering and I shot out of bed only to see the red head from my dream staring at me. She was bleeding and she opened her mouth to cough up blood. I scooted back until my back hit the headboard. The redhead just smirked at me and then jumped onto my bed and stalked towards me. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me to her. I scrambled away and screamed as loud as I could while kicking and rolling off the bed. My mom came barging into the room, "Jessica honey, what's wrong?" _

_I sniffed and wiped away the tears. My room was perfectly normal. There were no bloody footprints or redheads. I sighed and let my mother embrace me. She left me a few hours later and I noticed a note on my bed next to my pillow. __**I know what you did last night. **__I threw my head back and screamed as loud as I could._

* * *

><p><em>Selina POV<em>

"_Bella, wasn't that a little harsh?" Bella wiped the fake blood from her mouth._

"_No, Cynthia told me Jessica humiliated her in front of the entire school. Besides, it was fun."_

_I rolled my eyes. That was a little harsh. "Okay, no more mean ones, let's do something fun." _

_She nodded enthusiastically and gave me a cell phone. I raised my eyebrows._

"_It's Edward's." She smiled wickedly at me and winked before dragging me into another store. We bought 60 walkie talkies and taped them in various places around the Cullen House. No one was home and we could get caught at any moment, which only added to our amusement. I quickly scattered my half of the walkie talkies and we ran away after that. They wouldn't be able to smell us because we covered ourselves in one of the brother's clothes._

_We planted a few cameras as well and went to our safe house where Cynthia was. I pulled Bella to her room and we made popcorn as she hooked up the cameras to her TV. We pushed play just as she called Edward's phone. He jumped up, smiling and went straight to his desk. He pulled a walkie talkie up and his eyes widened. He started tearing up his room looking for his phone. _

"_Look at him go." I said over my laughs and mouthful of popcorn._

_She nodded, "I know. He knows my ringtone. If someone picks up the phone, we'll get found out." I laughed and started choking so Bella slapped me really hard on the back. I coughed up a kernel just as Edward turned to the camera. We both froze as if he could see us. His eyes turned black and I could see him repeatedly swallowing as his knuckles got even whiter than usual because of his tightly clenched fists._

"_EMMETT!" he growled before disappearing. I laughed as well as Bella as Edward tore open the door to Emmett's room. I coughed again when I noticed Emmett was on top of some blonde vampire and they were having a hardcore make out session. _

_A short pixie girl who Bella called Alice skipped by and screamed at the top of her lungs, "MY EYES!" Alice covered her eyes and must have missed a step and lost her balance. My mouth fell open. I've never seen a vampire eat crap before. Alice rolled down the stairs and knocked into a table, breaking it effortlessly. I blinked a few times and started laughing hysterically. I clutched my stomach and then noticed Edward was still running around the house. _

_I laughed harder and Bella turned off the TV. "I got bored," she said in between laughs. I nodded and then she stared at me, "It's your turn! We need to mess with Demetri!"_

_I thought for a little while and chewed on my lower lip. I smiled widely and dragged Bella to the store. An hour later, I called Demetri and told him how much I missed him. I asked him to go swimming with me, but he said he had to go to the Cullens'. So Perfect. _

_I talked to him until he told me he had to go because he was at the Cullens' house. The entire time, Bella was setting everything up. _

* * *

><p><em>Demetri POV<em>

_I sniffed the air out of habit and was surprised to smell Selina. Maybe she was planning on surprising me when she had called me. Yup, that's what happened. I smiled thinking about my mermaid and opened the door to my house. I looked around. Something isn't right. I looked around and shrugged. I decided to go to the bedroom to get my phone charger and I couldn't run because there was a stalking 15 year old next door, watching me like I was a piece of meat. I shuddered and slowly walked to my room. _

_I twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, hearing a faint pop. What the-? My heart dropped to the floor and I yelped out of habit even though I wasn't startled. __**Stop lying to yourself. You thought you were going to die. **__I ignored my inner voice._

_I wasn't startled when I was hit in the face with at least a hundred of those Party Poppers. I blinked and huffed, wiping the strings from my face. I closed the door, not appreciating the huge mess that I'd have to clean up later. _

_I walked to my kitchen and as soon as I pushed past the swinging door I heard a whoosh. I froze out of instinct and blinked rapidly as a pan smacked me in the head. I huffed again and tried to figure out why my kitchen looked so blurry. I scrubbed at my eyes and blinked again. Wow, I must need glasses. That thought made no sense at all… I walked forward and noticed I left my skateboard out. Wait a second, I don't have a-. "Ugh." Too late. I stepped on the board and it slid from underneath me, making me roll into a plastic wall and fall flat on my back. I cracked the tile underneath me and groaned loudly. _

_I jumped up and gritted my teeth. Saran wrap. I growled, "Emmett," before stomping out of my house and racing to the Cullen House. _

* * *

><p><em>Selina POV<em>

_I laughed so loud I was sure the neighbors would bang on the wall and tell me to shut up. I clutched my stomach and watched Bella do the same. Tears started streaming down my face and Bella wasn't much better._

_End of Flashback_

I took in Bella's purple hair again and hissed. She hissed back. She shook out her hair and the purple color faded back into her mahogany colored hair. I did the same and we both hung our heads. Edward spoke up, "So, it was you, not Emmett." Bella's breathing hitched and she glanced up, worrying her lower lip. She looked really guilty and I snickered. My smile vanished once Demetri stared at me with raised eyebrows.

I hung my head as well and then Bella said, "Wait! How did you know?"

Edward said, "Demetri has a power and he is able to read your mind. He read when you guys were having your little flashback and I read it from his mind."

She hung her head again and then muttered, "Wow, who would have thought our vampires would have ganged up on us…" I murmured in agreement and they laughed at us. They freaking laughed at us! I glanced at Bella and she had a similar expression to mine.

We grinned wickedly at each other and she said, "So, did you see Edward's face when he couldn't find his phone?" Edward stopped laughing and I nodded.

I added, "Did you see when that pan hit Demetri in the face?" She started laughing and I joined in with her, making Demtri shut up as well.

Bella leaned her head in my lap and I leaned back on my elbows, both of us ignoring our vampires. The rest of the night passed in a similar manner. We secretly plotted our next prank and I couldn't wait to see Lauren's reaction. Whoever that was… I laughed at the thought and both of our vamps turned their gazes to us.

I shrugged and so did Bella. They were the first to cave. "Bella, please."

I looked up as did Bella and Demetri whined, "Selina, come on."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bella, I think we need to go through with this last prank." She nodded enthusiastically and we turned to our vamps.

Bella spoke, "Okay, we'll talk to you if and only if you help us with our next prank."

They seemed hesitant and Demetri's brow furrowed. We were thinking about brick walls so he couldn't get into our heads. I stuck my tongue out at him and grasped Bella's hand tightly. We swam away and led the way for our vamps.

Demetri laughed loudly as soon as we ended up at his next door neighbor's house. I gave him and Edward the clothes and props which they happily changed into. They came out 2 minutes later with everything perfect. Her parents weren't home and the duck was completely infuriated.

"Umm, Bella, love, where did you get a duck?"

She laughed and smacked his chest playfully, "At the duck store, duh." She kissed his jaw and I smiled at her happiness. I pulled Demetri to me and kissed his lips slowly and carefully, smiling when I heard Bella giggle.

I pushed him back and pointed to the door. Edward and Demetri jumped in through the window and I threw the duck in after them. Bella and I watched, trying to stifle our laughs by covering our mouths.

* * *

><p>Lauren POV<p>

"Jessica are you okay?"

"Don't look in the closet!"

I scooted back into my headboard, squeezed my pillow tighter to me and mumbled into the phone, "Jessica, she's gonna do it. OMG! OMG! OMG! Don't go in there!" The girl in the scary movie walked into her closet and her head was chopped off making Jess and I scream loudly. The end credits started.

"Ohh, they're gonna make another one!" Jess agreed with me and I quickly hung up on her when I yawned and my eyelids started to droop closed.

A loud thump from downstairs woke me up. I stared around my room, trying to make sure I wouldn't be killed by a masked psycho with an axe. I breathed in deeply and ran to my light switch. I flicked it on and scanned my room, making me feel much better. I heard another thump and then my poodle started barking. I huffed in annoyance. I opened the door and speed walked down the hall to shut her up.

I turned on the kitchen light and dropped the bat that I had grabbed. It clattered loudly as it hit the floor. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. My throat was suddenly very dry. I froze and my eyes widened. There were two guys watching me intently. "OMG, please don't kill me." My voice was barely over a broken whisper and I felt awful. One took a step towards me, making me take 2 steps back.

"No! OMIGOD! I'm gonna die! Ahh! I'm too young!" Tears started streaming down my face and the guy took another step towards me.

More tears came and I sniffed so I could beg for my life, "Please don't kill me. Who would have thought I'd die this way? Two gangsters with a duck are gonna kill me."

I started sobbing and he put his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about killing you?"

I sniffed and wiped my nose and blinked several times to clear my eyes, "You're not gonna kill me?" He shook his head.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" I sniffed again and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"I needed a knife." I swallowed hard.

"F-f-for w-what?" My voice was too thick and shaky for my liking.

"I need to cut you with something."

I let out a strangled sob, "But you said you wouldn't kill me."

He nodded, "I did. And I won't. I said I needed a knife to cut this string off my duck's foot."

I focused and noticed the string, "What if you're lying?"

"I'm not. I wasn't going to gut you or anything."

"W-w-what?" I tried to stand strong.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you… are you alright?"

I nodded and swallowed the saliva that was in my mouth, "Promise?"

He put his hands up, "I promise you will be okay after I kill you. You'll go straight to heaven."

My heart stopped altogether. His friend stepped forward, "Are you okay, Miss? He just said you'll be okay. We just don't want our duck friend to die and go to heaven."

I sighed and then I heard the taller one mutter, "Nice save."

I jumped back, "What did you say?"

He stared at me, "I said I'll save you Mr. Duck. Are you sure you're okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and noticed the second guy pull out a knife and slowly cut the string on the duck's ankle. I sighed when he put the knife away. Then, he brought the duck over to me. I sighed, "You guys are the nicest masked gangsters I've ever met."

One chuckled and said, "Say hello Mr. Duck. She saved your life." He cradled the duck in his arms and brought him closer to me. I put my face to the duck and he quacked at me. The guy dropped the duck and it snapped its beak at my legs. I squeaked and ran away, up the stairs. Only the have the duck follow me. I slammed my door and breathed heavily. A few minutes later I cautiously stuck my head out my door. No duck. I went down the stairs. No masked gangsters.

I ran to the panic room in the attic. I checked all of the cameras. Nothing. There was no evidence of those men being in my house. The cameras only show me going downstairs getting a knife and going upstairs. I went back downstairs and put the knife back. OMG I'm going crazy. I shrugged off my panic and went back to bed. I woke up full of feathers. I look like a freaking chicken threw up on me. I rolled over and seen something shiny under my pillow. I pulled it out and was shocked to find a 6 inch dagger. I swallowed audibly and noticed there were feathers all over the blade. I jumped out of bed and fell on my butt. I felt something squish underneath me and I rolled over, hesitating to see what I fell on that was so warm and wet.

I glanced down to the floor and felt my breath catch in my throat. I threw my head back and screamed as loud as I could. "OMG! I'M A DUCK MURDERER!"

* * *

><p>Demetri POV<p>

After Edward and I calmed down our mermaids, we sat down and talked. "Edward, Tanya got away. I know what she saw. What do you think she'll do?"

He stayed quiet for a bit and said, "Well, Tanya has a crush on me. I've read her thoughts. Alice says she had a vision. Tanya should come over within the next few weeks." I let out a sigh and rubbed my face in a humanly gesture.

"Thank God." I muttered under my breath. I can't believe I got his lucky.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts, "Just out of curiosity, if the Volturi find out, what are you going to do?"

My head snapped up and I spoke truthfully, "I'll fight. They won't get anywhere near my Selina."

Edward chuckled, "Glad I'm not the only one willing to kill my own kind for a mermaid."

We both chuckled at the thought and shook hands before leaving to try to track Tanya. Selina seeped into my thoughts and I couldn't help the smirk that pulled up my mouth. Edward was right. We really are crazy for falling in love with mermaids. But do we honestly care? No.

I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair and let my legs carry me to the one vampire who could potentially keep me from the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was my first attempt at actual humor... I hope I was good at it and if I wasn't... please dont say anything mean about it ... <strong>

**haha okayy so I know this is a huge mood changer... I promise it was relevant to change the mood because this is supposed to be a romance story so of course there will be 'funny' and fluffy moments such as this... I really hope you guys liked it (:**

**so.. tell me what you think(:**

**Unless it's mean, then edit your thoughts in the review. Please and thank you(:**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Decisions

Tanya POV

I huffed and flicked my long strawberry blonde hair out of my face. How dare he! I followed Demetri's scent. I can't believe he's been ignoring my calls. I need to talk to him about Edward and Bella. I wove through the trees and noticed I was coming to a beach. I smiled slyly. I hope he caught Bella and Edward in the act. It would sure make my life easier. I heard a heartbeat, so I stopped running so I wouldn't reveal vampires to humans and walked the rest of the way. To my complete surprise, I smelled Demetri, but there was a guy kissing a mermaid.

Demetri must have left already. The couple separated and my eyes widened when I saw Demetri's face reflected in the mermaid's eyes. I focused on her and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. That's right, be scared. You should be.

I swallowed my snarl when Demetri turned to look at me. We locked gazes. I narrowed my eyes and his widened, much to my satisfaction. I quickly turned on my heel and took off as fast as I could. I wove through trees and jumped over some too. He can't find me. I heard him chase after me and then everything went completely silent. I didn't stop though. I zig zagged the rest of the way. I tried my best to get out of Forks without him catching me, but I felt him before I saw him.

I was about to cross the line when a huge force crashed into me and flung me to the opposite side of the woods. I stumbled and rolled a bit before catching myself and running again. I held my breath, so I wouldn't make too much noise. I smiled triumphantly when I didn't feel Demetri anywhere near me and it took me a while to realize he was ahead of me. I smacked into his shield and a painful shock went through my body. I bounced off of it and landed in a crouch. He snarled at me and I just gave him a taunting smile. I was going to get away. And if I didn't, I would find a way to snitch on him.

He ran at me and I slid in between his legs at the last second, making him pause. I sprinted away and decided I could have a little fun. I sprinted faster and when I heard him grab for me, I stopped and ducked. He went forward and I kicked my foot out, hearing a wonderful cracking sound. He fell forward and I ran ahead of him. He grabbed my ankle and I fell face first into the dirt. I rolled over onto my back and kicked him a few times in the face. He let go and I scrambled up and away from him. I ran for another mile and then I was hit with a tree. The tree broke while I flew backwards.

I growled and got up quickly. I awkwardly jumped over the next tree he threw at me and then did a successful back flip when he jumped at me. I kicked my leg up and caught him in the mouth. He growled and jumped at me. He somehow got his arms around my chest, pinning my arms down. I snarled and kicked as he lifted me up. I started squirming and then threw my head back and screamed as loud as I could. Demetri let go of me and I kicked him in between his legs. I ran away again and glanced behind me. He had his arm stretched out about to grab my hair. I panicked and stopped running and spun around, falling on the ground. He tried to stop before he ran into me and half of his body went over me. I smiled and rolled onto my back. I kicked both of my legs up and caught him in his chest. He flew over me and I quickly got up and disappeared into the woods.

An hour later, I allowed myself to slow down a little bit, so I could decide what I was going to do. I stopped for some really weird reason and then I heard a whoosh from behind me. Before I could really react, I was knocked down on my stomach. I turned around on my back and groaned out of habit. Demetri grabbed my ankles and said, "I'm sorry, Tanya. I normally don't like to hit girls, but come on. Did you really have to kick me?" I nodded and then jumped up. I grabbed his neck and pulled him on top of me. I rolled us over so I could kiss his lips. He froze underneath me and I smiled against his lips.

I ran away and jumped off the edge of the hill into the water. I swam as fast as I could and went deeper into the water, going through rocks and seaweed. I jumped out of the water and circled around on land, smirking when Demetri's head popped out of the water to glare at me. I blew him a kiss and ran away before he got a chance to get to me.

I went straight home and barged into the house. I went to Irina's room, knocked and then opened the door. I was too impatient. Irina hissed and threw a lamp at me. I put my hand in front of me so it broke against my palm instead of my face. I glared at her and walked up to Laurent. "Do you still talk to James?"

He smiled at that and said, "Yes. He is currently staying in Seattle." I growled and grabbed my car keys. I started muttering under my breath.

"Great. Now I have to go back to Forks. This is ridiculous." I rolled my eyes and started the car, hitting the gas as soon as it purred to life. I tore out of the driveway and continued muttering to myself how much I hate Bella for taking my Edward. She's a freaking fish for crying out loud!

I banged my hand on my steering wheel carefully so I wouldn't break it, but hard enough to get a fraction of my anger out.

A complete waste of a car ride later, I was pulling into a café in Seattle. I entered it slowly and caught sight of a redhead. I made my way over to her and she cautiously followed my every move with her eyes as if anticipating an attack.

"Victoria?" She nodded and extended her hand. I grasped it firmly so she wouldn't think I was a weak blonde who couldn't fight.

"You must be Tanya."

I nodded and sat across from her, "So are you willing to do it?" She pushed her spoon around in her coffee mug. A prop I'm guessing since she couldn't exactly drink it.

"What's in it for me?" I rolled my eyes and leaned into my chair.

"You get your revenge on the girl who's been trying to take James from you."

Her eyes narrowed and she roughly stood up, breaking the table easily. I quickly covered it up so no one would notice the huge dent in the wood and raised my eyebrows.

"She's the one that James has been seeing behind my back!" Her red eyes turned black and she clenched her fists.

I noticed she started hissing, snarling and shaking, so I simply nodded and said, "Bella Swan. The mermaid." Victoria got a hold of herself and sighed loudly, making everyone turn to look at us.

"What do you get out of this?" I smiled and leaned forward.

"I get my mate." She looked thoughtful for a few minutes and when she spoke, her tone was laced with fury, jealousy, hatred and amusement.

She gave me an evil grin and said, "I'll do it."

I smiled back and leaned into my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and my right leg over the left. I started bouncing my leg in the air and she said, "I need specifics."

I bit the inside of my cheek and thousands of possibilities flashed through my head. "How should we go about this?"

Victoria sat and we both got lost in our thoughts. We must have been sitting there for a few hours because some teenager came up to us, "Umm, can I get you ladies anything?" I glanced at Victoria and she licked in her lips. I shrugged it off and looked away, giving her the go ahead.

Victoria batted her eyelashes and motioned for the kid to come closer with her index finger. He started breathing heavily and nodded, his eyes unfocused. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harshly. When she pulled away, she bit into his lip and pulled it with her. She let it go and he licked over the raw skin. She smirked and walked away into a back alley. I started bouncing my foot and ignored the sounds of their struggle by humming and checking my nails.

She came back a little while later and I wiped my lip. She froze and wiped the remaining blood from the corner of her mouth. I smiled, "I think I know what we are going to do."

She waited for me and I continued, "We need to make a few stops first." I was surprised when she gave me a smirk and followed me out to my car.

"Can I drive?" I shrugged and threw her the keys. As soon as she started the engine, she pushed on the gas harshly and violently tugged the steering wheel, making the tires skid across the street and smoke to surround my car. She gunned the engine and took off, making my eyes shift all over frantically, taking in everything at once.

"Now you drive like a freaking vampire." She chuckled and turned the steering wheel. The tires screeched against the street and she slammed the brakes, making us drift into a parking space. We got out quickly and I felt the exciting rush from the car ride. If I drove like that up here, it wouldn't have been so boring.

I have got to learn how to drive like that. "I figured whatever we may need would be at the mall." I agreed with her and we set off into all the different stores.

She stopped in front of a clothes store and her eyes were pleading. I shook my head, "Mission first. Clothes later." She sulked and marched away, a growl evident in her chest. I rolled my eyes and she literally dragged me by my arm to the main stores.

"What do we need?" I licked my lips and hmm'd, tilting my head to the side as I thought.

"We need cameras. Lots and lots of teeny tiny cameras. And we also need screens so we can see what the cameras see."

She looked a little confused, "Can't we just watch them?" I shook my head and ran our conversation through my head again. I didn't tell her.

I gave her a sheepish smile, "Edward can read minds. He would find out our plan pretty quickly." She nodded, her mouth making a perfect "O" shape.

We walked around the mall and we had some trouble finding everything that we needed. I groaned loudly when we couldn't find any spy stuff. "Maybe we should find spy outfits?" I rolled my eyes and she growled, "I want to dress the part!"

I thought about it and smiled. I want to look like a ninja. "Okay, I want to be a nin-." An ear piercing scream cut me off. I swear that was Jessica Stanley from Forks. I shook my head. I think I'm going crazy. I picked up a shoulder and let it fall. She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me into a store. We modeled outfit after outfit and several hours later, we decided on 10 different black outfits each.

"Okay, we need to find the cameras now!" She rolled her eyes and pushed me into a spy store. I clapped and we bought everything that we needed.

I glanced at Victoria and we both had identical grins on our faces. We simultaneously said, "This is going to be so much fun."

_6 hours later_

Victoria and I were setting up our equipment and I asked, "Hey, can you pass me th-?" Another ear piercing scream that made me wince out of annoyance interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and continued working.

I waited for a few moments and said, "So, Victoria, how are you doing over th-?"

"OMG! I'M A DUCK MURDERER!" My head snapped up and I looked around with narrowed eyes.

"What in the wo-?" Another scream interrupted me and I snapped.

I growled and yelled back, "NO ONE CARES! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! UGH!" I kicked a tree to get some of my anger out.

Victoria eyed me with a huge smirk on her face, "Tanya, calm down. It's just another human doing whatever it is that those freaks do to make them randomly scream."

I growled and yanked a tree from the ground. I aimed it at her, "SHUT IT!" She snarled and stood up.

"I can always kill you Tanya."

I dropped the tree and breathed in and out, "Sorry the stress gets to me."

She nodded and we went back to work. Leave it to freaking humans to ruin my evil plotting with my partner in crime while we are dressed like ninjas.

Victoria's laughter brought me out of my thoughts, "Ninjas?"

I snarled and she put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay I'm shutting up now."

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

I tried to hide my smirk as Tanya finished setting everything up while muttering, "Stupid…humans… I'm a ninja… random… cut me off… scream… ugh… shut up… I'll get you soon… I hate fish!"

She really was amusing to be around. Maybe I shouldn't turn on her.

"What was that, Victoria?" My head shot up and I gave her a warm smile to fill her with a false sense of security.

"Oh, nothing." She shrugged and went back to her muttering. I watched her as she turned her back on me. I slowly got up and flexed my fingers as I came up from behind her. I reached out to rip her head off, when she turned around.

I smiled warmly again and lifted the camera that she had missed, "Here let me help you with that."

She smiled back, "Thanks. We really are going to be great friends." I gave her an even wider smile.

"Totally," _If I don't kill you. _I silently added, a scowl on my face as I turned and went back to my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you guys liked it.. I know some of you may hate Tanya... but you need to know that she is secretly doing things.. Tell me what you think?(:<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Surprise

Edward POV

Bella took my hand and slowly swam next to me. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was just so beautiful. I turned my head completely and she caught me. I smiled and pulled her to the surface. I blew some of the water from my lips so I wouldn't have to drink it and she stared at me curiously.

"You don't have to turn into a human right?" She bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, silent questions filling her mesmerizing brown eyes. I nodded and went back into the water. She stayed put, so I wrapped my arm around her tail and gently pulled. I must have pulled a little harder than I thought because she came down quickly and stared at me with shocked eyes. I gave her an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her hand again and let her lead the rest of the way. It was about 2 in the morning and we had been swimming for 4 hours. She surfaced and I remained below the waves. I watched her and smiled as the sun rays played along her hair, making it look a slight reddish color. Beautiful. I swam further away from her and smiled when I could see her entire body. I stared at her tail and decided I wanted to touch it. I drummed my fingers on her fluttery tail and she pumped it a little faster. I touched it and admired its soft and smooth texture. She pumped it harder and it slapped me in the forehead. I heard her cute little laugh and let it go.

I watched her tail as it shimmered in the clear ocean. I couldn't help it and I leaned forward to brush my lips against the area where her ankle would have been. I felt the wet sliminess on my lips and I honestly didn't care. Her tail was beautiful and it may be my favorite part of her. I chuckled silently.

As if I have a favorite part of her. I looked down as her tail wrapped around my arm and pulled up. I got the message and broke through the calm and steady surface of the ocean. I didn't bother taking in the rest of the Bahamas. They couldn't compare to her. She flashed me a breath taking smile and I said, "So, you're going to be a mermaid forever?"

She laughed and I closed my eyes at that wonderful sound. "Are you still on this?"

"Of course."

She closed the distance between us and wrapped her tail around my right leg and put her arms behind my neck. "Why are you so concerned about me being a fish for the rest of forever?"

I smiled and kissed her shoulder softly, "I like your tail."

She smiled brightly at me, "Really?"

I nodded and she tightened her tail around my leg. "Why do you do that?"

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side adorably. "Do what?"

I kissed the tip of her nose, "You're cute. And why do you wrap your tail around me?"

I noticed her face brighten and a little twinkle became more pronounced in the very depths of her chocolate colored eyes. That always happens when I compliment her. She loosened her tail's grip on my leg and tried to back away, but I pulled her closer.

She got the message and went back to her previous position. "We always do that. It's comfortable. And it's pretty much the equivalent to a human wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's waist."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked around when I heard a distant noise on land. She laughed and pushed my head underwater. I let her. Anything to see that beautiful smile. I saw her lift herself out of the water and then dive in the opposite way. So, mermaids do that for real. I nodded and silently clapped for her, making her roll her eyes and swim away from me. I watched her swim away, admiring her tail as it went up and down smoothly pushing the water as she went forward.

I wondered why she stopped and felt my heart skip a beat when she held her hand out to me. I was there in less than 5 seconds. She blinked and then kissed my forehead. I felt the heat from the kiss course through my veins and I suppressed a shudder. I would do anything to get a kiss on the forehead from my mermaid.

She took the lead again and pulled me up into a huge space. I took in the waterfall and seen the way her eyes lit up at the sound of rushing water as it fell over and crashed into the rocks down below. I stared at her and in that moment, I didn't care if I didn't get home on time. I would go to the end of the world to see her so happy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She put her chin in her palm and stared up at the water almost lovingly.

She must have noticed my staring because she said, "The Ocean calls to us. Well, all natural water on the planet calls to us. It's such a powerful pull and if we resist, it only gets stronger." She seemed like she was deep in thought and I smiled as I thought of where I wanted to take her.

"Have you ever been to the national park called Plitvice Lakes in Europe?"

She shook her head and asked with wide, amazed eyes, "There's a park of water?" I laughed and nodded.

"I've felt a pull near there, but I could never find the way to it. It was when I was first changed. I was too paranoid of humans to go on land."

I held my hand out to her and pulled her back into the water.

A while later, I got out of the water and smiled at her widely. She rolled her eyes and dried me off. "Man I wish I could do that." I muttered, making her smile. She held her hands up for me to grab her. I easily lifted her up and held her bridal style. I carried her to a house she directed me to which wasn't too far from here.

I set her down on her feet and she pulled me into the small house while I clenched my eyes shut. She may be my girlfriend, but there is no way I will take advantage of the fact that she's completely naked when she turns into a human. She pushed me into a chair and then I heard her disappear into a room and shut the door behind her.

I started drumming my fingers on the arm rests of the chair I was sitting in while I waited. A few minutes later, my girl emerged from the room wearing a pair of jeans and a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt. There was a little hood and it was a V-neck.

She bounded to me with her hair up. I took her hand and playfully tugged on the end of her pony tail. She smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her sweet lips. I pulled away and led her to the national park. She was smiling, bouncing, and randomly skipping beside me.

"What are we gonna see? Where is it? How long? How far? Will I like it? Why haven't I seen it before? Are there animals? How many bodies of water are there? Are there rivers and lakes? Or just lakes? There are waterfalls, right? Ohhh I love waterfalls." She started bouncing again and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

I answered her while swinging our arms lightly, "We are going to see water. It is about a few hours from here. I'm sure you will love it. I have no idea why you haven't seen it before. There are animals. And there are 16 lakes and the last time I came, I only went to 4 rivers. And yes there are waterfalls. And I know you do."

She pouted and started sulking. "What's wrong, baby?"

She looked up at me with the cutest little pout. "Hours?" I chuckled and slung her on my back.

We got there within 30 minutes. It would have been sooner, but she kept kissing my neck and talking to me, making me stop and answer her questions. I carried her to the first entrance and paid our way in, much to her annoyance. I kissed her until she forgot what she was talking about.

She slapped my arm. I apologized and then led her throughout the park. I took her to all 16 lakes and I felt my heart expand so I could love her even more than I already did when her face lit up with every mass of water she came across. She was so excited and pretty soon, she pulled me to the waterfalls.

I smiled as she stared at the turquoise colored water along the unpaved route that we had taken. It was wide and crystal clear. The sun made it look different colors in different areas, but the turquoise color was definitely the more dominant color. She looked at me desperately and pouted. As soon as her lower lip pushed out and she said my name in a defeated tone, I picked her up and jumped into the water. She giggled as she hit the water and once we were completely under, she kissed my lips deeply several times. She pulled away and started swimming around the water with excited eyes and rapidly moving legs.

I shrugged to myself. She could do whatever she wanted when she was with me. She turned around when she got to the opposite side of the pool. She said the one thing I was waiting to here, "Why are you just sitting there? You're supposed to be with me."

I smiled and swam over to her and scooped her up when I heard several park rangers come towards the water. I ran her over to the waterfall that gently flowed across the mossy cascades, making her eyes widen further. She really likes water. I ran up behind her and lifted her up until she was sitting on my shoulders so she could get a better view.

We were at the top of a hill and could see the calm pool of water above eye level. There were several dips and bumps in the hills that the water descended from, making it look like there were numerous waterfalls. The sun made the falling water look almost clear with a tinge of light blue and white mixed into it.

I put her down and she excitedly ran next to the water that paved its way along the other small waterfalls and then ran back to grab my hand and pull me with her. I simply smiled and watched as she went from bouncing to jumping up and down when she saw the Milanovacki Slapvoi waterfall. She dragged me all around so she could see every angle of the waterfall. Her eyes scrunched up and she had a deep look of concentration on her face. I'm guessing she was trying to commit it to memory.

She snapped out of it suddenly and grabbed my hand. She stared at the next walkway that was made of wood, flowing water surrounding it. She ran to the other side quickly and then spun around and ran back. She started laughing and did it several times until she stopped.

Her eyes got wide and she stared at me for several minutes. I stared back. She flashed me a huge smile and bounded over to me. She gave me a deep kiss and then buried her face into my chest as she squeezed me tightly. "I love you so much." I kissed her head and tucked it under my chin. We stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"I love you too, my silly Bella." She kissed my chest where my heart would be and I smiled. I smile a lot when I'm with her.

"Are you ready to go?" She pulled away quickly and shook her head. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to tell her we could stay as long as she'd like, but her eyes got wide and she ran away.

"NO!" I followed her and chuckled when I found her hugging a rock. I rolled my eyes and then her head snapped up. I noticed that familiar sparkle in her eyes and then I noticed she was looking behind me at something. I turned around curiously and saw a baby brown bear. He was cowering away from me and I grimaced. It had nowhere to run and I noticed its heartbeat was erratic. He looked terrified. I slowly backed away and Bella ran towards it. I watched her as she put her hand out for the bear.

She started murmuring to the cub and I noticed the bear look from me to her. It slowly walked over to her and she effortlessly scooped it up. It nuzzled her neck and she giggled. I chuckled and leaned against a tree, crossing my arms over my chest.

She squeezed it to her chest gently and then looked at me. I gave her a smile and she reached out for me. I shook my head and I saw hurt flash across her face. I instantly felt guilty and slowly walked to her, trying not to scare the cub. He was dark brown and had a few beige patches on his snout and face.

It started to squirm away from me and Bella shushed it gently and then grabbed my arm. I tried to stay put, but when she gave me a hesitant look, I complied and wrapped my arms around her. The bear calmed down and then slowly started to sniff my arm. Bella smiled triumphantly at me and then handed me the cub. I took it gently, careful not to kill it and it looked at Bella for help.

Bella gave it an encouraging smile and it relaxed in my arms. I smiled and patted his head softly, which he leaned into. I chuckled and then Bella patted my arm. I followed her gaze and spotted an older bear, looking at me with panicked eyes. Bella took the cub from me and skipped over to the bear. She set it down and kissed the baby bear's head twice. I stared at her.

"Why two?"

She skipped back over to me and said, "One from me and one from you, duh." I laughed and she leaned into me. I scooped her up and walked the way we came.

"Sleepy, love?"

She mmmm'd in response and pretty soon, I felt her go limp in my arms. I smirked and kissed the top of her head as we exited the national park. I went to the nearby woods and took off.

I noticed it was the afternoon by the time we got back to Forks. I cautiously listened for my family and when I noticed the coast was clear, I ran to her house. I knocked on the door lightly.

Cynthia opened the door cautiously and then quickly pulled me in. I raised my eyebrows and then I heard Jason think from the living room, _Should I go get her? I know she told me to stay here, but I don't want her to be by herself if that creep from next door is talking to her. I'll just go check on her. _

I motioned with my head to the bedroom and she bit her lip, eyes wide. She shook her head and said, "Jason, I'll be just a minute." I ignored his thoughts and then gestured to the door again. She looked at Bella.

"She's asleep right?" I nodded and she sighed and pushed me to the bedroom door. I slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped inside. I glared when the bed was messy. I glanced at the door, focusing on Jason's thoughts.

_We got a little carried away. I feel really bad. She probably thinks I only love her because she let me make out with her… _I sighed in relief and set Bella gently on the bed. I kissed her lips carefully and then opened the window. If she wakes up and sees Cynthia's clothes everywhere, she's going to jump to conclusions. I picked up Cynthia's clothes and threw them in her drawer. I took one last look at my angel before slipping out the window to buy her something I saw her eyeing in the park in Europe.

* * *

><p>Tanya POV<p>

Where have they been? I growled at nothing in particular and then went through the cameras again. At least I have some footage of Edward carrying Bella to her apartment and then jumping out of her window. But, maybe Edward can say she passed out or something. It's not good enough. I'm going to have to change plans. I smiled evilly at Victoria and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Plan B." She threw me another quizzical look and I grabbed my purse.

She jumped up quickly, "Shopping?" I nodded and she grinned, "What are we going to get now?"

I smirked and said, "Something to make Edward notice me."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? (:<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Plans

Tanya POV

I perfected my strapless dress that went to the middle of my thigh. It was skin tight and was a dark burgundy color. There were 1 inch strips of black that zigzagged around the dress. I had 6 inch strappy stilettos that were open toed. They wrapped around the front of my foot with several loops and they made my legs look longer because of the 2 inch platform on the bottom of the heel. I flicked my curly blonde hair out of my face and stared up at my mate.

He was pacing around in his room and I giggled at his cuteness. He whipped his head over to me and I flirtatiously wiggled my fingers at him before blowing him a kiss. He nodded at me and then returned to his pacing. I walked up to the house and just as I was about to knock, the door opened. Alice smiled at me and invited me inside, making me smile.

"Tanya, I can't say I didn't see you coming because I did, but what are you doing here?"

I smiled and said, "Oh, I'm here for my date with Edward." I heard the pacing stop above me and I smiled wider.

Alice was thoughtful for a few moments and said, "Edward isn't going to go out. He never does, only to hunt or to be alone."

I bit my lip and said, "Yeah, well that's about to change. Edward is too much of a gentleman to break my heart."

Alice raised her eyebrows and said, "I didn't mean for that to sound rude, so I'm sorry. And he is a gentleman. I am a psychic." I smirked at her and pushed my hair out of my face, grazing her face slightly.

"Well, maybe you aren't as good as everyone thinks you are." I winked at her before heading up the stairs to Edward's room. I stopped in front of the door and knocked enthusiastically. I heard Edward turn around and walk to the door. He opened it and I smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, Eddie!" I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his abdomen, scrunching up his shirt in my hands as I kissed his cheek. He gently pulled my hands from his shirt and he smoothed it down while giving me a small smile and a nod. Ahh, so cute.

"Hello, Tani." My smile faltered and I swallowed back the venom filled words that were about to spill out and suppressed the powerful growl that was making my chest vibrate.

He nodded, "I apologize, but what you feel right now is what I feel when you call me anything other than Edward."

I gave him an understanding look. I kissed his cheek again and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, but I felt him stiffen in my arms and carefully pull away from me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Too soon?" He stared at me and nodded. I intertwined our fingers together and squeezed his hand before bringing it up to my lips. He slowly and carefully pulled out of my grasp and I gave him a questioning look.

"Tanya, I don't think you understand my feelings for you." I felt my eyebrows furrowing and I tilted my head like I had seen Bella do. I know for a fact that I do it cuter than she does.

_Don't you think so, Edward? _

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm in love with Bella. And we may not be able to be together, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just forget her. I'm hers for the rest of forever even if we can't see each other."

I titled my head again and gave him an innocent smile, my eyes wide and momentarily blank. He looked into my eyes and I let everything that I felt for him show in my eyes. I saw guilt and apologies swimming in his liquid gold eyes. I felt my dead heart skip a beat and I put my hand on his knee, loving the spark that ran through my body as soon as our skin came in contact.

He shook his head and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Tanya, please listen to me." I stared into his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile to continue. He ran his hands roughly through his bronze colored hair and stayed quiet. He lifted his head and took my hand. "I do not think you are my mate." I searched his eyes and smiled at him, making him look puzzled and then even more guilty.

I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder, "You're just in denial, baby." He sighed again.

"I am in love with Bella. If you want to date me, go talk to her. My heart is hers to do whatever she wants with it. If she tells me she wants me to date someone else, I will date someone else. For now, I'm waiting for her."

I stared at him and noticed he was really concerned about me. "But you feel bad for me."

He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't like hurting you."

I smiled triumphantly, "Then go on a date with me." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head again, and stood up.

I stared up at him and felt my heart melt just a little bit more for him as he nervously fidgeted as a human would. "Bella is the world to me." I nodded seriously, with a small smile pulling up the corner of my mouth.

"But you can't be with her. I can be with you, baby."

He crouched in front of me and I internally struggled with myself. I wanted to close the distance between us, but if I waited for him to make the move, it would feel better when he kissed me.

"I want to be with her, even if I can't."

I tried to nonchalantly brush off the anger that was building up inside of me for that fish.  
>Edward smiled slightly and then his eyes went distant, "She may be a fish, but her tail is beautiful." He smiled wider and I noticed he wasn't even acknowledging me anymore. I waved my hand in front of him and his eyes snapped to mine.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tanya. I seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts." I slowly trailed my finger from his neck to his chest.

"May I ask what you were thinking about?"

He caught my hand in his own, and I smiled when I felt the spark inside. "I was just thinking about Bella." I swallowed the growls and raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm sorry; I thought you said you were thinking about Bella." He nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest, "But you're with me! And we are going on a date. Why would you be thinking about her?"

He put his hands on my knees and I flashed him a genuine smile. "I'm in love with her. It doesn't matter who I am with, I will always be thinking about her. I will always be thinking how beautiful she is in the water, or how adorable she looks when I catch her staring at me. I always think about how she makes it hard to breathe whenever she's around me and I don't even need to breathe. I didn't know mermaids existed, and the fact that she is one only makes me love her so much more because she is breathtakingly beautiful. No matter what happens, I will always be hers. We can't be together and if she moves on, I'll be more than happy to know that she's happy instead of sulking around like I do. And even then, my heart would still be hers. I know she could break my heart, she wouldn't intentionally, but she could. And if she did and asked for me to come back, I would do it in a heartbeat."

His eyes sort of glazed over and he got that adorable smile on his face. He continued, "It kills me to be away from her like this and it rips me apart when I know she's so close to me and feeling the same as me. If I could, I'd take everything back. I'd rather her forget me forever so she wouldn't have to hurt like I do."

I touched his cheek gently and then gave him a soft smile. Seeing him talking about her like that… I felt a deep pain inside my abdomen and I winced. It felt like he just stabbed me in the stomach and twisted the knife. I wish someone would talk about me like that. I swallowed a sob and began thinking about everything and anything but the pain.

His eyes were still so distant. He wasn't talking to me or acknowledging me. He was too busy thinking about Bella. He got up and grasped my hand, carefully pulling me up, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your mate soon and when you do, I will be more than happy to see you happy." He kissed the back of my hand and I found myself leaning forward, completely focused on his parted lips in front of me. I gripped his shirt and pulled him to me, ignoring how he tried to pull away.

Just as my lips were going to meet his, I heard a low thudding coming from outside, "Edward."

I sniffed and opened my eyes when I smelled mermaid. I went to the window and sure enough, a brunette was there. "Edward. Please, I need to talk to you." Edward kissed my cheek gently and I felt my heart break all over again.

"Please Tanya, don't be upset. There is someone out there for you, it's just not me." I nodded and was momentarily thankful I couldn't cry. I bit my lip and swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling it tickle as I bit back the sobs that wanted to shake through my body.

He opened his bedroom door for me and walked me out, giving me a breathtaking crooked smile before leaving with the brunette. I carefully and calmly walked out, allowing my emotions to go completely blank. I ignored Jasper as he stepped forward and made an attempt at comforting me.

I walked out of the house and went back to Victoria. I felt completely numb and I focused on the clicking of my heels as they met the pavement at a human pace. I started to get annoyed and soon enough, I was taking in rapid breaths through tightly clenched teeth, glaring at nothing in particular as I stomped to the warehouse. I started to purposefully add more force to the stilettos that I had just spent $400 on.

I flexed my fingers and lowered my chin so I could glare at anyone who looked at me for more than a few seconds from under my eyelashes. I allowed my hair to create a curtain over my face, so no one could see the tears welling up in my eyes. And just like that, I wished I was human. I want to be able to feel the hot trails that my tears would leave as they slipped down my cheeks. I wanted to feel those same tears leak from the corners of my eyes when I rolled onto my side and clutched my pillow to my chest as I lie in bed. Anything to soothe the ache in my heart.

I composed myself and felt my quivering frown turn into a tight line as I glared. I broke into a run and nearly ripped the factory door open as I entered the abandoned building that Victoria and I had taken as our safe house. I stomped inside, getting more and more irritable as my heels clacked against the tile, echoing throughout the entire building. I snarled and Victoria came out.

"What now?"

I growled menacingly and threateningly, feeling the relief replace a fraction of the anger that was slowly eating away at my coherent mind. I was getting more and more blinded by hate with every single day that I was kept away from my Edward. I glanced up at Victoria and realization dawned on her face.

"So, what do you want to do now? Do we kill Bella?"

I shook my head and she continued, "Do we snitch?" I shook my head furiously, trying to clear it of all my thoughts, which was near impossible considering I was a vampire and had a photographic memory.

Victoria gulped audibly and seemed to hesitate, not wanting to infuriate me further, I'm guessing.

I dropped my head into my hands and closed my eyes, loving the way everything went completely black and allowed my mind to escape reality at least for a little bit. Victoria's throat clearing tore me from my soothing relaxation method.

I huffed and my head snapped up to glare at her, "WHAT!"

She shrugged and repeated what she had said, "I was saying, what would you like want to do now?"

I leaned into the couch and my hands made their way to my hair, making me clutch it roughly and clench my eyes shut as I spit out through gritted teeth, "What do you think we do? We break her." Victoria gave me a smile and I noticed my glare turn into an evil grin. I nodded thoughtfully, "We break her slowly and painfully." I smirked as the most perfect idea popped into my head. Emotionally or physically, I was going to kill Bella Swan. It didn't matter which one. Either way, she'd be gone and Edward would have to turn to me. Edward was going to be mine soon. Bella wouldn't even know what hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?(:<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my copies of the books(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Werewolves

Victoria POV

I watched Tanya as she smirked and blew on her fingers, instantly drying her freshly painted nails with her cool breath. She looked at them and laughed. I raised my eyebrows and she threw a smirk towards me and explained, "The color is meant to be blood red, but it's a few shades darker. I don't mind. I think it looks lovely with my skin tone."

I rolled my eyes. She is so girly, it's kind of annoying. But I guess as long as I get to play a part in Bella's breakdown, I don't really care. I honestly don't think Tanya is capable of killing a vampire or in this case, a mermaid, simply because she has a crush. I understand if it was your mate, but a crush? Really? I mentally rolled my eyes again and glanced at the cameras. Edward was nowhere in sight. Bella was swimming around in the water, near the shore.

We had placed the cameras at a certain angle, so we could capture her on film as she swam. Human eyes wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a mermaid and a fish, but my heightened senses allowed me to do so. She was swimming lazily and slowly, which made me wonder if she ever got bored of the ocean. Well, I don't get bored of land and I've been alive since the late 1500s. That's a long time. Come to think of it, I haven't really gone too deep into the ocean. I'm sure it'd be pretty. I heard they have colorful fish down there. I'm sure it'd be pretty.

My phone buzzed against the desk it was on, so I reached out and answered before the buzz could finish.

"Hello?"

"_Victoria, baby, where are you?"_

I heard James and forgot everything. I smiled and felt the familiar warmness in my chest at the sound of his voice.

"Hi James. I'm just hanging out with Tanya. Miss me?"

I heard him chuckle deeply and I smiled widely, dropping my gaze to my lap as I pulled at the hem of my shirt.

"_Of course I miss you. Why? Do you miss me?"_

I smiled widely and nodded and then realized he couldn't hear me so I said, "Uh huh."

"_Okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you."_

That fuzziness inside my stomach returned and I asked, "Hmmm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

He chuckled again and murmured, _"I love you."_

I felt the satisfying tickling in my abdomen and asked him to repeat himself again.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he repeated those three little words that would make my heart swell. _"Baby, why do you keep asking me to repeat myself?"_

I grinned at my lap, "I like to hear you say you love me."

"_And I do. You could just ask me to say it again."_

I laughed, "Where's the fun in that?"

"_Where indeed? I'll talk to you later. I love you."_

"I love you, too."

I waited for a few moments and heard the call end, so I put my phone down, grinning like an idiot. Tanya walked in with a bag around her shoulder and then I realized that I should be mad at James. I wiped the smile off my face and then wondered when Tanya had left. I guess I was too caught up focusing on my lover's deep voice.

James could be lethal, but he was always so sweet to me. I didn't mind that he could kill another of our kind without really caring because he made me feel safe. He was the perfect example of what a vampire should be: strong, amused, violent, and he was even a tracker. He made my malicious side turn sappy in a heartbeat. All he had to do was walk in the room and flash me his taunting smirk and my knees would go weak.

I shook all thoughts of James from my head and focused on what I was currently doing with Tanya.

"Hey, has Edward found Bella yet?" I shook my head in response as she plopped down on the couch next to me. She gave an exasperated sigh and then turned to sit so she was facing me. I didn't want to be rude, so I turned as well and looked at her with expectant eyes.

"Yes?" I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but she wouldn't spit it out for whatever reason. I was getting extremely impatient, so I growled lowly, while keeping my face curious.

She must have understood because she clasped her hands and leaned towards me, her expression made it evident that she was extremely curious about something. "Edward left me around 4 hours ago with a mermaid, so why isn't he with Bella?"

I shrugged, wondering the answer myself. We remained quiet, lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts were revolved around the love of my life and that fail of a fish, Bella. How dare she try to take him from me! I still remember the day I came home from hunting and James smelled a little different and his shirt was somewhat damp. I brushed off the feeling and felt my heart rip open when I heard him murmur Bella's name.

I asked him who she was and he denied it! I later found out she had the ability to wipe his memory, but I was honestly scared about losing him and the fact that she could easily grasp his attention in a romantic way made me grit my teeth and suppress the sobs that threatened to escape my lips.

I couldn't and I wouldn't lose him to a fish. I breathed in deeply and began planning in my head. I wanted to get rid of Tanya, but she seems just as angry as I am and it would be best to have someone who is close to the Cullens. I bit my lip as I decided to keep Tanya in the picture.

A few hours later, Edward showed up at the shore. Bella popped her head out of the water and gave him a big smile, which he returned. I leaned forward, "Tanya."

She was at my side in a flash and leaned over me to stare at the screen on my laptop which was ridiculous considering she could watch from across the room. I just bit back the vile words that wanted to come out in a snarl.

We watched as Edward jumped in and swam underneath the water and I heard Tanya growl loudly when he reached Bella. They kissed once and I could see how in love they were. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean Bella didn't do anything with James… I think. Maybe I should ask her. I thought about it and was pulled out of my thoughts when Tanya left my side and threw a glass cup across the room at the wall. What's that going to do?

She huffed and came back to watch over my shoulder. Bella and Edward were gone on our first camera, but they came out of the water on camera 6. I blew the picture up in hopes of Tanya putting some distance between us. No such luck.

I watched as Edward lifted Bella out of the water and kissed her again. I felt the slight guilt return and I wasn't sure what to think. Bella doesn't seem like the type to go for James. She looks more than happy with Edward. Maybe I should talk to her, without Tanya's knowledge of course.

Tanya growled again and I rolled my eyes. She growls so much it isn't even funny anymore. I sighed and leaned back, crossing my legs and putting my arms behind my head.

Edward was still kissing Bella and then I saw him mouth, "I love you," to her. I glanced at Tanya. I was more than curious to see how she'd react to that. She was staring at the screen from under her eyelashes and was shaking slightly. Her bottom lip had dropped and she was literally vibrating with snarls and growls. Her fists were tightly clenched at her sides and she began spitting profanities towards Bella under her breath.

I watched with wide eyes. I never knew she could get so mad. I blinked and caught a glimpse of Tanya's blonde hair just as the door slammed shut. I tensed to go after her, but why? She'd probably threaten me and I would beat the crap out of her if I don't kill her first. I might as well sit back and watch from the cameras. I leaned back some more and started bouncing my foot up and down. I started humming and then started moving my head to a silent beat. I ended up moving me shoulders too. Wow, I'm bored.

I stopped when I spotted Tanya in one of the cameras. I smirked as she came into view in the next camera and then leaned in further into the chair, getting comfortable. I was careful to not break the chair. My eyes went a little unfocused and when I snapped out of it, I seen Tanya on the floor with wide eyes. She almost looked scared. I laughed.

She's honestly scared of a fish? I rolled my eyes and then leaned back into the chair. My eyes flew open when I heard a rough growl. That doesn't sound like a vampire. My eyes widened and I shrank back into the chair, making it snap. I was too focused on the wolf to really react. I hit the floor with a loud crack and I sat up quickly, trying to think of why a wolf would be there. I didn't do anything. I just sat there as Tanya got up and snarled at the wolf. I could tell she was terrified. The wolf took it as a threat.

It lunged at her and she dodged, running past it. I watched with wide eyes as the wolf ran towards her and bit into her hair. It stopped abruptly and she flew back into it. They both hit the floor and she pulled out of its hold quickly. She ran towards Edward and Bella, but she was still pretty far from them. She was about 10 miles away, so I highly doubt Edward could hear her thoughts.

She kicked the dog in its mouth and I heard the crack. Tanya kicked it in its chest several times and I gained some respect for her as I heard crack after crack. She gave a triumphant smile to the camera and I shook my head, smiling. She turned to go towards Edward and Bella again, but was blocked by the wolf. How is it perfectly fine and how in the world did it get in front of her so fast?

She took a step forward and the wolf lowered its head and barked at her. I saw saliva dripping from the corners of its mouth and I was scared. Tanya put her hands up in surrender and tried to step around it, but the wolf barked again as it lunged forward. It was fast, so fast Tanya didn't see it coming. She was tackled and tried to hold the wolf off as she whimpered and kicked. The wolf stopped biting at her and composed itself.

I sat up to watch closely. The wolf got off her and then motioned with its head behind him. Tanya asked, "Edward?"

The wolf gave what looked like a nod and Tanya stepped forward only to be tackled again. The wolf calmed down and took a protective stance. It was facing Tanya and started growling again. It didn't want her to go near Edward. What the…?

Tanya simply put her hands up again and backed away. The wolf straightened up and barked loudly making me flinch as Tanya ran away.

I stared at the wolf through the cameras and my jaw dropped when it ran at the camera and I saw the back of its throat before the screen went fuzzy and then black. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked to the next camera to see the same wolf come up to it and break it. A few minutes later, the next camera was cut off and then the next and the next. I watched as Bella and Edward left through the last working camera. I stared at the screen in relief when the wolf didn't come after it. I started kicking around the pieces of the chair I broke and then I heard a bark. I glanced at the camera as I picked up the top to the chair.

The wolf stared into the camera and I felt a chill run up my spine. I shuddered in fear and then the last screen went fuzzy before going completely black. I didn't realize I was putting pressure on the piece in my hands until the back of the chair ripped in my hands. I stared at the chair sadly.

Tanya came in and she was breathing heavily. I figured I could calm her down if I distracted her. She looked like she was ready to pee in her pants, not that it was possible.

I gave her a sad look, "I really liked this chair." She gave me a slight smile and we stared at each other at a complete loss for words.

I stared at the ground for a few minutes and then met her eyes, "Sooooooooo, what now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated the past two days. I have finals coming up and I will be busy for the next few weeks. I will try my best to update daily, but I make no guarantees. What I can guarentee is that I will update at least 3-4 times a week if not more...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it(:**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think as nicely as you possibly can(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Fight

Alice POV

I patiently waited for Edward to come home. I sat on his bed and kicked my feet back and forth since I couldn't reach the floor. His bed is freaking high. I started humming, too. "Hmmm, hmmm, hmm hmm hmmm, hmmm hmmmmmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmmmmmmmmmmm."

I sat up straight and stopped humming when a vision hit me. I snapped out of it pretty quickly and swallowed, gathering my thoughts for the brother-sister talk we were about to have.

Edward was so distant lately and I really missed him. We were so close. And then he lost Bella and he started acting like he used to before he rebelled against Carlisle. He wanted to leave. I know he did. I have visions every single day about him leaving us. He somehow found a reason to stay and I was extremely thankful for that. I didn't want to lose him as a brother. None of us wanted him to leave. It wouldn't be the same if he weren't in our house. We all love him. That's why I need to talk to him. I can't let him leave if I have a choice.

I continued organizing my thoughts and then I heard a rustle in the woods behind our house. Edward. I began conjugating every single verb in Spanish and then mentally wrote an essay in perfect Spanish that discussed the history of Spain and the Spanish language. I was just re-reading the essay in my mind to perfect it of any grammatical errors when Edward jumped in through his window. I continued mentally reading and gave him a smile, which he tried to return.

I continued to block my thoughts and then patted the space next to me on his bed. He sat down and I crossed my legs Indian style and put my hands in my lap.

"Where is everyone?" His voice was low and a little defeated, making my heart squeeze. I hate seeing my brother like this.

"They went hunting. I figured I would stay so we could talk." He nodded and his shoulders slumped a little bit when I said we would talk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Bella."

His shoulders slumped a little more and he nodded. I took a deep breath and asked, "Have you been seeing her?" He shook his head in response and I sighed at the expressionless face he had. "Then why have you been disappearing in my visions?"

He shrugged and answered, "There are werewolves. And then there's Cynthia."

I gasped, "You've been seeing Cynthia."

He stared at me with his eyebrows raised, "You honestly think I'd do that to Bella? Cynthia's like a little sister to me."

"Then why would you mention her?"

He stared at me as if I was missing something, "She goes to our school. She lives in Forks. And there is the ocean behind our house. Any mermaid can swim by when I'm on one of my walks."

Wow, I'm an idiot. How could I accuse him of cheating on Bella? "Well, where have you been this whole time?"

"My walk."

I scooted closer to him and waited until he met my eyes. "Edward you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I gave him pleading eyes and my pout that he can't say no to. He sighed and nodded. I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Edward, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this."I heard my family coming from the woods, so I figured we could have the silent conversations that we usually have once they got here.

He nodded and muttered, "I should. I shouldn't have let things go so long."

"But, she was your best friend. Of course you were going to fall in love with her."

He murmured, "I should have left."

"Why? What would that have done?"

He shrugged and then muttered, "Nothing."

"Exactly."

"But I wouldn't be feeling the way I am if I hadn't met her. I knew it was wrong the second I saw her in school. I just couldn't stay away. I should have."

"Edward, you can't help who you fall in love with. It may have been wrong, but we both know it was worth it. I saw how happy she made you. I even noticed the way you two would look at each other. It would make me feel like I was intruding on a private moment."

He chuckled lightly and I smiled. At least we weren't crying.

"It was worth it. I just wish it would have lasted longer."

I heard the front door open and our family run inside, so I responded by thinking, _I do too. She was fun to have around. I liked how you were so happy._

He looked at me and I had a vision of what he was going to say.

"_**I did too, Allie." **_

I gave him a small smile and he just looked down. _You really loved her._

He nodded and my mind clouded over so I could see what he was going to say.

"_**I still love her."**_

I hung my head, at a complete loss for words for a few moments. I thought, _I think the best thing you can do is try to forget her._

He answered aloud for the first time since our family arrived, "How would you feel if the Volturi made you stay away from Jasper?" My eyes got wide and I didn't know what to say, my heart ripping open at just the thought of being kept from my mate.

He nodded and looked into my eyes, "Would you forget him?" I didn't know how he felt, so I didn't answer him. He nodded again and murmured, "Exactly."

He left with that and I sighed. I jumped up when I heard Rosalie confront Edward, "Where have you been?" I ran downstairs to find Rosalie with her hands on her hips, blocking the door so Edward couldn't leave.

He put his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything. Rosalie hissed and must have thought something vile because Edward's head snapped up and he growled lowly, "Don't you dare talk about her that way."

Rosalie threw him a smirk and he pulled his hands out of his pockets so he could clutch his head tightly. I looked between the two and Edward started to pace back and forth while frantically running his hands through his hair. Rosalie just smirked some more and stared at him with an amused expression on her face. I wonder what she's telling him to make him so edgy. I looked to Jasper and he ran to me, hugging me from behind. I leaned into his chest, allowing his power to calm me down. I gave him a smile and pecked his lips.

Edward growled and continued pacing. I eyed Rosalie and she looked calmer than when I came downstairs. I looked to Jasper and he was grimacing as if he was in pain and then his chest began to rumble against my back as he growled. His hold on me tightened and I could hear him grind his teeth as Edward started to spit profanities at Rosalie, much to my surprise. Edward never cursed at us, especially Rosalie.

I frowned and watched my family slowly divide. And I couldn't do anything but watch considering Jasper held me back. I felt calmness spread throughout my entire body and I couldn't help it as my muscles went completely limp.

Rosalie spit out at Edward, "How can you pick that fish over us?"

Edward whipped his head up to her and narrowed his eyes, "Don't call her that." I've never seen him so mad. It was surprising that he would look and talk to Rosalie like this. He was such a gentleman.

"What? She is. She's got a freaking tail and breathes underwater. She's a fish." Edward growled and lowered his head in a warning. Oh my God. I felt my bottom lip tremble. I hated it when we fought.

"What? Are you jealous because she caught my eye and you didn't?" Oh, crap. This wasn't getting any better. My jaw dropped and I could practically see the waves of anger that were rolling off Rosalie.

"What are you trying to say?"

Edward stared at her coldly as he said, "I'm saying how you are letting your pigheadedness talk about my mate."

Mate? Did he just call her his mate? "Mate? She's your mate, now? And you did NOT just call me a pig!"

He chuckled darkly, "It's funny how you'd just assume that I called you that. It was a figure of speech. Now please stop barking at me."

I could tell Edward was trying to get a hold of himself and didn't want to say anything that he'd regret tomorrow. He was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always does. I knew him enough to say it didn't help him and it was just a hopeful action.

Rosalie looked livid and her voice raised an entire octave, "I AM NOT A DOG!"

Edward huffed and dropped his hand, his voice lower than before, "I didn't call you a dog. It was a figure of speech."

Rosalie stepped forward and backhanded him across the face, making Emmett snake his arm around her waist and yank her back. Edward looked indifferent and then anger flashed across his face. He glared at Rosalie and took a step forward with tightly clenched fists before turning to the side and throwing his fist at the door, making it crumble beneath him. Esme gasped shakily and I could see her watery eyes that most likely matched my own.

Edward stepped away from the wall as Rosalie smirked and said, "Did I hit a nerve? What are you keeping from us Edward?"

He shook his head and returned to his frantic pacing while running his hand through his hair and tugging on it harshly. Rosalie repeated herself more forcefully, "What are you keeping from us?"

Edward stopped and looked at her. "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I know you're keeping something from us!"

He starting pacing again and then said, "I'm not picking Bella over my family. And I'm not keeping anything from you."

Rosalie just doesn't know when to stop. "You are. Tell me, now. Or I'm going to go to the Volturi." I gasped along with Esme.

Emmett got into it. "Babe, don't. Just stop, okay? You shouldn't be saying these things to him. We're family."

Rosalie laughed and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

I tore away from Jasper and approached Edward slowly. I put my hand on his shoulder and was hit with a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward violently yanked his arm from me and growled, making me flinch back. He went towards Rosalie, but I got in his way and he pushed past me gently, careful not to hurt me. He got to Rosalie and I saw his hand twitch upwards, but then he snarled and threw himself back to the wall. He hit it with a thud and started panting. He pushed off the wall and left muttering, "You want me to leave. I'm going to Italy and maybe you'll get lucky and I won't come back."_

_End of Vision_

My jaw dropped open and I dropped my hand. I quickly composed myself when I saw guilt and hurt in his eyes. I gave him a sad smile and he looked thankful. I got another vision of what he was going to say. _**Thanks Allie. I won't go to Italy, but I think I should leave.**_

I shook my head. _Please, don't go._

Another vision. _**I have to.**_

My lip began trembling again and I nodded, giving him a smaller smile to show him I would support him because he was my brother.

Rosalie hissed and said, "What, are you going to leave?"

Edward cleared his throat and met her eyes as he walked closer to her. Emmett reacted and stood in front of her, making Edward grimace. "I'm really sorry for the things I've said. I hope you can forgive me."

Rosalie shook her head stubbornly and said, "No. I don't forgive you. You should leave. Now."

I jumped at her and pushed her back harshly. Esme let out a broken sob and I wished Carlisle would come home. Edward swallowed and nodded, heading to the door. Rosalie called out, "Yeah, go run back to your fish! You're tearing our family apart! I wish you had never come home after your rebellion all those years ago!"

Edward stiffened and I saw his muscles flex. He took several deep breaths and then coldly said, "I'm sorry you feel that way Rosalie. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll find Bella. That way, the Volturi will find out and I won't come home. I'm sure you'll get what you want pretty soon."

Rosalie's face fell and her eyes got wide just as Edward left, carefully closing the door behind him. Rosalie let out a broken whisper a few minutes later, "I-I didn't mean it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I know a lot of you will hate Rosalie, but you shouldn't. She was upset and said some things she shouldn't have, so please don't hate her with a passion...(:<strong>

**Hope you liked it(:**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Choice

Bella POV

I smiled widely as I thought of my vampire boyfriend and floated above the water. I closed my eyes and began humming soothingly, a small smile on my face. I was pretty far from the shore so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. I wish Edward were here. I miss him. I miss Cynthia, too. I frowned. I haven't properly spent any time with her. I should visit her and we could spend the day together. She hasn't come out to the ocean for a few weeks. Maybe I could bring her and we could just relax and swim together, maybe even do a little singing.

That would be wonderful. I know she'd agree to that and I have no problem pulling her out of school to play in the water. Maybe Edward could take us to that national park of lakes. I know she'd absolutely love that and I wouldn't mind going again. I grinned at the thought of my love and my daughter together. I know she likes him which means the world to me. I know what it can be like to hate your mother's boyfriend. I took deep breaths and then let myself sink beneath the surface and smiled as the warm waves wrapped around me, securing me in the loveliest blanket.

I can't get cold or hot, but that doesn't mean I don't like being warm. I can still feel the temperature and it doesn't bother me. I like being warm. I let the warm water pull me into a nearby underwater cave and I watched as my tail playfully swatted at the air bubbles to its own accord. I hummed some more and I felt completely at ease as I heard my voice echo throughout the waves that were currently pushing against the seaweed lightly, making it brush against my stomach.

I giggled as it tickled and then reached onto a strand and pulled my starfish off it. "They're you are," I mumbled underwater. My voice echoed some more and I grinned at the melodic sound of it. My voice sounded best underwater. I usually don't speak because I startle the fish and sometimes they react violently. I hated when that happened because my instincts would kick in and I'd accidently kill the fish in retaliation.

I tickled the middle of the starfish and its arms and legs wiggled in my palm as it hummed in appreciation. I kissed its middle softly and then I heard it whisper my name. I brought it to my ear and it whispered, "You're so beautiful. And you take care of me so well. I love you." I giggled some more and was momentarily thankful I couldn't blush. I waved my hand in dismissal, but the starfish hummed and said, "Bella, would you like to be my best friend?"

Its voice was so soft and gentle, as if it was self conscious or embarrassed. "I'd love to be your best friend," I grinned as she vibrated with joy in my palm. I laughed and stroked its tummy a little more. She stiffened in my palm and then forced herself to relax. I stared at her curiously and quickly turned to face the threat, my palm behind my back. I felt the starfish relax into my touch once again and I nearly smiled. I saw a pair of legs swimming in the opposite direction of me, so I internally debated whether I should follow or leave. I turned around and then heard the movement behind me stop. I stopped as well and the movement swam further away from me.

They wanted me to follow. I shrugged and kissed my starfish before setting it on a nearby rock it had wanted to rest on. I turned to leave and heard the whisper of my name, so I turned back around and knelt, my tail underneath me as I sat on the ocean floor with my hands in my lap. My tail was a lovely clear color. It was almost white and perfectly blended in with the ocean down here.

I leaned my head towards the rock and my little starfish whispered, "Be careful. Something bad is going to happen. I love you." I smiled and kissed it again.

"I'll be careful. I love you, too." I rubbed my finger against its middle, smiling at the vibrations that ran through my finger as a result of my little star's appreciative humming. At least she feels better now. And I'm sure whoever this is won't be able to hurt me. I mean only a mermaid can kill me. And I highly doubt it was one of my sisters. Why would one of my sisters want to hurt me? We are extremely close and it takes a lot for one of us to get into a fight with a sister.

Well, let's get this over with. I swam in the direction of the person and took my sweet time. I was admiring every single particle that I could see in the water. And the sunlight shining underneath the water and lighting the clear deep blue was mesmerizing. You could see everything down here and it never failed to amaze me with its beauty.

I continued to drift through the calm waters and was somehow pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a woman's throat clearing on land. I popped my head above the water, an amused smile on my face. It nearly faltered when I saw who it was that was staring me down, but I easily kept up my façade. I flicked my hair out of my face and pulled myself up so I was sitting on a rock, my hands behind me, balancing my weight. I flicked the rest of my hair back and looked up at her while cocking an eyebrow.

I lifted the water out of my hair, so it would look wavy and fluffy. I shook it out and the soft silky strands brushed across my lower ribcage. I ran a hand through my long mahogany colored hair, admiring its soft texture. I gave her a smirk as she glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there a reason you scared the crap out of my starfish?" I raised my eyebrows and dropped the smirk.

Tanya continued glaring and didn't say anything, making me shrug slightly. After a while of me pushing my tail around in the water she gagged and asked, "Can't you like put on a shirt or something?"

I laughed, "Where would I get it?"

She just glared and then said, "That's the only reason why Edward likes you, you know." I raised my eyebrows and momentarily considered it, much to my annoyance. She smiled and nodded, clearly proud of herself.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and asked, "Why did you want me to follow you?"

She simply replied, "Edward loves me."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm sure he loves you. You seem like a nice friend to have," I said, bending the truth just a little bit. I didn't want to be rude if I didn't have to. Being rude is just that, rude. She gave me a dirty look.

"You are so pathetic. He loves me. I am his mate." I raised my eyebrows again and went back to playing with the water. She continued, "I can't believe you tried to take James from Victoria and now you take Edward from me."

My eyes snapped to hers and I shook my head. "I didn't try to take James. He ran from me and I made him come back. Yes, I did make him think he was in love with me, but I only did it to find out everything I could about your kind. He actually told me he loved Victoria. He also said he loved me, but that was because I had him under my spell."

She shook her head and cocked her hip, "Will you stop lying?"

I gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about," I murmured.

She rolled her eyes and impatiently smacked her lips at me. "Stop lying. We both know you fishes just love to take our mates for your own."

My mouth fell open at her accusation and I stuttered, not sure what I could say to make her think differently about me. "I-I… we d-don't do that. W-we pick mates just as you do. And if someone were to take our mate…" I didn't bother finishing that sentence. I know Tanya and I aren't on the best terms, but I know what it feels like to have a girl try to take Edward from me.

Maybe she felt for him just as I did. Maybe she was his mate and I just interfered. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by her voice that was thick with emotion, "He's mine."

I felt a stab at my heart and I saw for the first time what I was doing to Tanya. She loved Edward and even if they weren't meant to be, I was hurting her. I didn't have to hurt her. I licked my lips and felt her eyes on me, so I looked up, not wanting to be rude.

"And I won't let you take him from me," she spit out, her muscles flexing as a threat. I didn't flinch back, but I rushed out my response.

"Maybe we should talk to Edward about this. We could see who he wants. Well, if the Volturi allow that. I know we aren't allowed to see each other and I miss him terribly. At least you get to see him." I tacked on the last part, covering up my little slip. She couldn't know that we were seeing each other behind the Volturi's back.

And then I got a little angry and turned it on her, "Just out of curiosity, why haven't you tried anything? He's home all the time and I'm not allowed anywhere near him, so why haven't you gone to talk to him?"

She answered quickly and through clenched teeth, "I have, but your little friend had to ruin the moment and drag him off."

I nearly gasped at that. "Friend?" She gave a curt nod and then stared at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Stop lying, Bella. I know you have been seeing Edward and I may have lost some of my evidence, but I do have my memories of a mermaid dragging Edward away and of the footage I had captured on film. That's enough proof to get the Volturi curious."

I gapped at her and then frantically said, "You wouldn't. You love him too much to have him killed."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, getting me a little edgy, much to my annoyance. "If I can't have him, no one can." I gulped audibly and she smirked, making me wonder if she really would do that to him.

A smirk slowly pulled my mouth up and I stared at her, completely amused by her mistake, "Honey, I have proof of you here with me. You are going against the Volturi as we speak. What makes you think they won't find out about this?"

Her eyes got wide and I heard a splash behind me. I didn't bother looking up because I knew it was one of my sisters. Tanya gave a disgusted look and turned away, not even bothering to acknowledge my sister. I shrugged it off and looked to my sister, smiling widely. If I needed backup for some really weird reason, I'd want Kate to be there. She was an excellent fighter. I had seen her in action and even though it worried me to no end, I was happy she had won.

She didn't want to kill, but she had to. The other colony had challenged us and we had no choice but to fight. I hadn't fought because I was defending Cynthia.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Kate asked in her soothing voice, "Bella, is everything all right?" I nodded and seen Tanya quickly turn her head to face us. I looked up at her and saw a heart broken expression on her face.

"Kate." Tanya's voice came out raspy and thick, making my eyes go wide. Kate stiffened beside me and I noticed her eyes had gone wide as well and looked distant. I watched her, panicking on the inside by her expression. I went to hug her when a few tears slipped down her cheeks, but she swam away from me to the edge and stared at Tanya.

Tanya had knelt down in front of her and I could see her lips forming a watery smile. "My sister." My jaw dropped and they stared at each other for a few moments before embracing in a tight hug. When they separated, they both turned to look at me.

Kate looked between Tanya and me, her eyes watery and broken as she settled her gaze on Tanya. She turned back to me and said in a broken whisper, "I don't want to pick between you two." Her lower lip trembled and so did mine. She may not want to, but she knew as well as I did, that she had no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it(:<strong>

**Tell me what you think?(:**

**And I'd like to tell you all to read _Shadows of a Star _by SelinaShadow! I absolutely love it and I'm sure you will, too. Please and thank you :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hysterical

Selina POV

Serra came up to me, sobbing loudly. I glanced at her and worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

She cried a little harder and managed to stutter out, "K-k-hate f-f-f-f-found her real s-s-sister and p-p-p-hicked her over Bella." My eyes widened and I felt a rip in my heart at the sound of one of our sisters leaving us. I swallowed my feelings and nodded, slipping into the water and swimming away. A hand wrapped around my tail and yanked me back. I got a little confused as I noticed her glare at me. I grabbed Serra's hand in a comforting manner and she murmured, "Selina, it's not what you think."

I glanced down at her hand and my jaw dropped when I noticed she was shaking violently. Her bottom lip was raw as if she had been biting on it harshly. I stared at her and then her normal piercing blue eyes flashed an ice colored blue. It was hypnotic. She snarled and I gripped her shoulders tightly. I kissed her cheek and didn't let my pain show. She didn't need to see me break down. "It'll be okay."

She struggled against me and began to shake again. She roared and I felt her body convulse as she tried to fight it. I held her in my arms and she took ragged breaths, relaxing herself. She murmured an apology and her eyes turned their normal blue color. I waited with her for a few minutes and told her to go to the cave and to stay there.

We departed and I swam to the shore, ignoring the startled fish around me. They aren't used to hearing melodic voices underwater. Or seeing one of us lose our control…

I just hope Bella's okay.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

I frowned at Rosalie and shook my head in a disapproving manner. She lowered her gaze and sat down, dropping her head in her hands. Her long blonde curls framed her face and she lowered her head further so they would create a curtain between us. I looked away to give her some privacy and then focused on the flashes in my head.

A loud knocking on the front door made me focus on my surroundings once again. There was a frantic heartbeat on our porch as well as several gasps of air. I dashed to the porch and opened the door, surprised to see Bella's hysterical sister named Selina. "Edward! I need Edward!" She pushed passed me and I momentarily let the shock freeze my body in the doorway. I snapped out of it and went to the living room.

Everyone was staring at her, mirroring my confusion. Well, except for Rosalie. She stood up and got in her face, "What do you think you're doing here! You're going to get my brother killed!"

Selina glanced around the room and then turned to Carlisle, "Please. It's Bella. I need Edward." My eyes went unfocused and I saw Edward sitting in his meadow, staring at the water a little desperately. I came up behind him in my vision and he nodded before he completely disappeared.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked, "What is the problem? Maybe I can help. Edward has left and I'm not sure where he'd go." Selina's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Please. Please, I'll do anything. Just please tell me where he is." She was clinging onto his shirt and he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can do. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" She shook her head at Carlisle and dropped his shirt. She smoothed it down and I heard a low rumbling coming from Esme's chest. She was growling.

Selina dropped her hands and sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I need Edward. Now." The shakiness of her voice vanished and I noticed her eyes were hard, matching her tone. "Tell me where he is."

Jasper put his hands up in surrender and calmly said, "We don't know where he is, but I know what you're feeling. You shouldn't be so hurt. It's going to be okay. I know you're worried and scared. Bella can take care of herself."

Selina's eyes softened and she nodded, taking deep breaths to calm her frantic heart that was currently thumping loudly as it beat against her chest. "She's hurt. I need Edward."

"I thought mermaids couldn't get hurt." Jasper looked doubtful and I knew his military skills were kicking in. He still didn't fully trust the mermaids.

Selina kept glancing at the door as she said, "Well we can be killed by another mermaid. And we can be emotionally hurt. We do have feelings you know."

Jasper nodded and then Selina looked upstairs. "Where could he be? Please, I need him now."

I cleared my throat and answered her truthfully, "We don't know, but if he comes I guarantee you I will tell him Bella needs him." She thanked me and then turned on her heel and left, her sobs louder and more noticeable.

We stared at each other for a little while, all of us worried about Bella, but not willing to admit it. The worry was overwhelming and I glanced at Jasper, who gave me a kiss on my forehead. I didn't really notice I was talking until my sentence was finished.

"Maybe I should go after her and see what I can do to help." I didn't really wait for a response as I headed to the door. I paused with my hand clutching the doorknob. I slowly turned and Carlisle nodded to me. I gave Jasper a comforting smile so he wouldn't follow. He returned it, making my heart warm at the sight of it. I opened the door and closed it carefully behind me when I sniffed the air. I heard a splash a few miles away, so I followed my senses. I ran until the trees vanished and I ended up in a familiar meadow.

"Alice, I don't want to hear it." I saw Edward sitting on the grass, staring at the water desperately. He was in the same position as he was in my vision. I took a step forward and thankfully, he didn't run. Sadly, he just stared at the water. He didn't move and I continued thinking about Selina, but he didn't seem to be affected. He was probably tuning me out.

"Edward, please." He sighed and looked up. I could see the blankness of his expression turn to anger and then to worry.

He jumped up and asked, "Where?" I shrugged and then grabbed his arm as he turned away and tried to run.

"I don't know what's going on, but Selina looked really worried. But, since mermaids can't get hurt, I'm guessing Bella is just depressed about losing you."

He nodded and then repeated his question. "I don't know where she is. I'm sure she's okay."

He gave me a worried look and I let my confusion show. "If my Bella is upset I should be the one to comfort her. It doesn't matter if she is physically hurt or emotionally hurt. I need to be there for her." I smiled at him and he stared at me defensively.

"You really love her." He looked surprised by my words and nodded. It's no secret, really. I could see just how much he loves her by the way his eyes go distant when he talks about her or even thinks about her. "Which is why I am going to tell you that Tanya is bringing Jane here. Jane is already on her way, so get Bella and leave," I finished my thought out loud.

He didn't move and neither did I. We simply stared at each other before he surprised me and closed the distance between us. I didn't really process what he was doing because he was too fast. I felt his arms around me and the ground beneath my feet vanished. I smiled when he swung me around and then set me down gently with a kiss on the top of my head.

He seemed hesitant and I rolled my eyes, pushing his shoulder playfully, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find your fish-person." He chuckled lightly, but there was something off about it. He hugged me again briefly.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled happily and gave him a small wave, trying to keep the hurt I felt at the thought of him leaving. I gave him a watery smile and a small wave, ignoring the reality trying to sink in. He gave me a nod and a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before he turned around and ran away. I slowly walked home after several failed attempts at tracking Selina. Let's face it; I can't track something I can't see in my visions. I reluctantly dragged myself up the driveway, hiding the hurt I felt.

My brother is going to run away with a mermaid and Jane is going to show up soon. If the Volturi find out, he's dead. And so am I because I helped. Honestly, I can't bring myself to care because I know I wouldn't be able to stay away from Jasper if the Volturi had forbidden me from seeing him. I opened the front door and went straight to my bedroom. I plopped down in Jasper's lap, letting my worry for Bella cover up anything that would make Jasper suspicious.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I was sitting in history class and began tapping my pencil on the edge of the desk. I was extremely edgy and I don't know why. Well, I do know why. Bella hasn't contacted me and she told me she would talk to me today at lunch. That was over 2 hours ago. My foot began bouncing in the air and I tried to calm down when the teacher shot me an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes and slumped in my chair further. I felt a strand of my hair being pulled behind my shoulder. I tensed slightly when I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly. I relaxed into his touch and felt my hair brush across my neck. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and began working out the nonexistent knots. I can't believe I was lucky enough to be assigned in the seat in front of him. It was absolutely perfect.

I closed my eyes. I'm not exactly sore. It takes a lot for me to get sore. I enjoyed his touch, letting my edginess fade away into the butterflies that were forming in my stomach. He continued to massage me and I smiled. It felt really good even though I don't need it. I've always loved massages. Well, not always…

_Flashback_

_He pulled the strap of my tank top down and brushed my hair over my shoulder. He left a small kiss there and murmured my name. He cracked his knuckles and I tensed when I felt his hands cup my neck. I tried to control my frantic breathing and clear my vision from the tears that were welling up in my eyes. He moved to my shoulders and began massaging me. "You like that, baby?" I wanted to answer, but nothing came out. His hands froze on my body and he walked over to face me. He raised his hand and I whimpered while jerking violently into the chair. The back of his hand met my face and I flew out of the chair and tried to break my fall. He kicked my stomach with his working boots and I grunted while leaning into the floor, silently wishing the hard wood would engulf me and keep him away from me. I clenched my eyes shut as I listened to his belt buckle hit the floor._

_End of Flashback_

I wiped away the tears that I hadn't noticed were falling. I was careful not to let the others around me know that I was crying. I hate crying. It shows how pathetic I am and shows the weakness that makes up my personality. All the memories of my death were permanently etched in my mind. I still felt disgusted at the thought of his rough fingers on my raw skin. He used to always massage me. Every time someone massages me, I go into shock and start screaming.

And still, I couldn't bring myself to flinch away from Jason. Jason's touch felt so different from _his_. I have waited years for this to happen to me. I felt his hands leave my shoulders and I pouted playfully even though he couldn't see me. The classroom door swung open as Jason began tugging on a strand of my hair.

I glanced to the door out of habit and my pencil fell out of my hand. I took in Selina's tear stained face and I got out of my chair. I ignored the teacher and grabbed my stuff, rushing to Selina. She took me in a tight hug and sobbed out, "Bella."

I gasped and a million possibilities ran through my head. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's protests.

We got to the shore and Selina jumped in. She turned and held her hand out to me. "Selina what's going on?" I took her hand and she pulled me in beside her, making me sigh in relief when my tail unfolded in the water. I stretched out and slipped deeper into the water, stripping off the rest of my clothes.

Selina's echoing voice said, "Kate is hurting Bella." My eyebrows rose as the anger bubbled up inside. How dare she hurt my mother! Selina met my eyes and she said, "Bella is in trouble. That blonde vampire that went to school with you. She stayed for a little while and then left." I nodded, remembering the girl, Tanya. "She is related to Kate. Kate had to pick…" She trailed off and I gasped while I shook my head harshly.

Selina gripped my shoulders, "Yes, Kate picked Tanya." I read in between the lines of her statement and tore away from her. I had to find my mother. This wasn't good. I licked my bottom lip and scraped my sharp teeth across it as I decided I'd fight Kate if I had to. I'd do anything for Bella. I just hope I'll have the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>okayyy so first things first:<strong>

**I am sorry i haven't updated... i have been studying like crazy.. i will update everyday except monday.. i promise... also... i know some people may be confused with this chapter.. and i'm sorry but i need you to be confused.. **

**and finally... xBlueBeauty has brought it to my attention that she or he would like me to write a sequel to this story... i know it isnt completed yet, but is there anyone else who would like me to write a sequel? if so, pm me or review and tell me where you'd like this stroy to cut off and what you'd like to happen in the sequel.. i already have my ideas but i'm curious to see what you would like to read(:**

**Please and Thanks guys (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. I know, sucks to be me):**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Need

Bella POV

I sniffed as Kate swam away from me, towards her sister. Tanya smirked at me and Kate faced me completely. Her gaze had turned ice cold, along with her eyes. I backed up and a loud strangled sob left my lips. I blinked the tears away as my back hit a rock. I had nowhere to go. I was cornered. Kate's eyes flashed back to their normal color. She hissed at me, some spittle forming at the corner of her mouth. I flinched back and she threw herself away from me, snarling and then her pretty eyes turned an electric ice cold blue.

I forced the lump in my throat to go down and I straightened up against the rock. It's no use. Kate glanced at Tanya, who was extremely confused, much to my annoyance. Kate's stiff posture slumped and she began breathing heavily. She looked at me and then spit out through clenched fanged teeth, "You. Hurt. My. SISTER!" Her eyes flashed blue again and she pushed off the rock she was leaning against and threw herself at me. I ducked into the water and my body reacted. My hands began shaking and I felt my fangs poking my lip, nearly drawing blood. I clutched my head harshly, focusing on the pain my nails created as I dug them into my skull.

I started panting and opened my eyes, relieved that I was able to control myself. I looked up and noticed Tanya wasn't there. She left. She freaking left. I could kill her sister, and she just left. I growled loudly and menacingly. Kate was picking her sister, who would let her die, over me. A loud roaring behind me made my face contort in pain. I clutched my stomach and began frantically flapping my tail as I began to convulse in the water. It was so hard to fight it. I needed to fight it. If I let my instincts take over, Kate will die. I felt my breathing steady and my muscles began to go limp.

Something wet and slimy wrapped around my neck, making me gasp for breath. Her scales scratched at my trachea and I let out a weird sob when I noticed my fangs poke at my tongue. I licked my lips and gripped her tail. I pulled my neck back and sunk my teeth into her tail, making her whimper and recoil from me. I turned on her and she stared at me with wide eyes. The blue faded away and her fangs softened until disappearing altogether.

I watched her cautiously, taking in her frightened eyes. I swam closer to her and noticed she was shaking. She was fighting it. I got closer and went to hug her. She flinched back and I seen my eyes reflected in hers. Electric blue. I wasn't me. Just as I realized it, I snapped my teeth at her, missing her by a few inches. I changed my direction at the last second so I wouldn't hurt her. I shuddered several times and swam away from her as fast as I could. I swam for miles and felt the tear in my bottom lip. I clamped my hand over my mouth and broke out of the stilled sea. I gasped for breath, ignoring the way the oxygen burned my throat and my lungs.

I soothed the ripped skin with my tongue and flexed my now stiff fingers. I felt the blood trickle down my chin and I wiped it away, resisting the urge to drink it. I pinched the bridge of my nose and slowly began to relax. I felt something inside me shift and I moaned in relief. I wiped the moisture from my eyes and shoved the bottom of my palms into my eyes until I saw black. My breathing evened out and I stopped shaking, much to my relief. I cracked my neck and shook my hands out, which were a little damp with perspiration. I dunked myself in the water and hummed in satisfaction as the cold water engulfed me from my tail to the top of my head. My hair floated around me and I smiled slightly. I took another deep breath and gently swam up.

I caught a glimpse of red hair as my head popped out of the water, but decided against it. I'm going crazy. I decided I'd go to Edward. I had to get out of here. I looked up and saw a worried Serra. I gave her a small smile and then the unthinkable happened. I felt a pair of fangs sink into my tail, making me cry out and my body to react violently. I threw my tail back and it connected with Kate's jaw. She made a pained sound and I ran my tongue over my very now pointy teeth. I couldn't fight it. It was too late.

She lunged out of the water, her hands grabbing my shoulders and pushing me into the water. I hissed, making hundreds of fish swim away in the other direction, no doubt in search of my sisters. We hit the floor and I bit at her, but missed when she unexpectedly rolled us over and suck her nails into my arms, drawing blood. I groaned and pushed her back by flapping my tail at her stomach.

Kate glared and then swam at me, making me go backwards. I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins and I stood still, letting Kate crash into me harshly. Millions of air bubbles formed around us and I noticed the current had gotten stronger. The stilled sea was now violent and I knew the water was feeding off the negative energy between Kate and me.

I socked her in the face and then got a hold on her neck as she wrapped her tail around my stomach and squeezed. I grunted and prepared to bite her shoulder, when her head flew to the left of me. She dropped her hold and I saw the opportunity. I screeched as I opened my mouth, baring my fangs. She focused on me and I munched on her arm, relishing in the scream that echoed throughout the water. A solid black tail wrapped around my midriff and pulled me, crushing my lungs in the process. I howled and then my back hit the ocean floor. I felt my chest expand and my lungs healed instantly as the tail dropped me. I turned to face my attacker, when Serra's worried blue eyes met mine. She was shaking and I could see she was continuously swallowing.

Her blue eyes became ice and she had a hard expression full of pain and anguish. She shook and then clutched her stomach in agony as she groaned and convulsed in the water. She began thrashing about and I reached for her, my anger now forgotten. I grasped her hand and then felt a pair of knives pierce my skin and suck, making me dizzy and slow to react. I began thrashing about and then leaned forward. I threw my head back and I felt it hit Kate with such a force that I heard the crack echo. I grabbed her arm that was around my neck and twisted it. I put my arms up and kicked my tail, arching my back. I did a flip and then slammed into Kate's stomach. I hugged her stomach and flipped us over repeatedly, until I landed on top of her.

She made an "Oomph" sound and then her back hit the ocean floor. I easily pinned her down, while wrapping my tail tightly around her stomach. I squeezed and watched as her eyes began to return to their normal color. I squeezed harder and her eyelids began to droop. I loosened my hold and she snapped at me, biting into my jugular and ripping it.

I gasped and gripped my throat. Big mistake. I began gurgling and choking on my own blood. Everything went a little fuzzy and Kate ended up on top of me, her fist repeatedly hitting my face. Everything faded away and then I heard Cynthia as Kate's lips brushed my jugular and sucked. I felt my body still and I was screaming and thrashing in my head. My body remained still and I let her suck the life from me.

"MOM? MOM!" The weight was torn off me and I sighed in relief, relaxing into the sand covered floor of the ocean. I took quick puffs of breath and rolled over onto my stomach. I groaned as my muscles protested. I clutched my neck and closed my eyes when I felt the tear in my throat was getting smaller and smaller. It healed in no time, but I was losing my energy. I had lost a lot of blood. I glanced to Cynthia and she was rolling with Kate. I instantly pushed off the floor with all my might and ended up in a seated position. I lost my balance and hit the floor. I groaned louder and my head fell to the side, giving me the perfect view of the fight. Cynthia was beyond livid and so was Kate. Only one problem: Cynthia has never been in a fight. Kate is one of the best and has killed before.

Kate pushed Cynthia into the floor and put her lips to Cynthia's neck, making Cynthia's momentarily blue eyes go brown and wide with panic. She began screaming and thrashing. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me, you sick pervert! Help! Someone help me, please!" Her eyes were glazed over and very distant. She was having a flashback. Her screams and scared expression made me push myself up and dart to Kate. I gripped her neck and my nails tore into her jugular, making blood ooze out, quickly tainting the water in a dark red haze.

I leaned in and breathed the bloody water in, making my eyes flutter and I smirked at her. I sucked in some more and felt her body lose its strength as it began to slump into me. I supported her and sucked in more of her blood, moaning as it hit my stomach. I shuddered with pleasure and slurped up more of her life. She whimpered as I nuzzled the raw rip in her neck, breathing in more of her blood. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

I smiled and put my forehead on hers as I continued to breathe in and out. Her eyes began to lose their brightness. They became dull and I saw a bright ball of light coming out of her mouth. I smiled and continued to suck the life out of her. _Oh God, so good. _My eyelids fluttered closed when my blue eyes rolled into the back of my head, but I forced them open so I could see the life leaving her eyes. So beautiful. I've never seen such a mesmerizing sight before.

Her face began to get so peaceful and I licked my lips in anticipation. Her soul reached my lips and I saw her dull eyes give me an apologetic look, making me breathe out through my nose and hold my breath. Her soul slowly began to retreat and her eyes lit up a fraction as I saw her soul fully disappear into her throat. I pushed her violently away from me. I need to get out of here. _No. You want her soul. It tastes so good. It'll be okay. Pretend you are too gone to notice what you're doing. _

I hissed and licked my lips at the thought of her soul slipping smoothly down my throat. I shook the thoughts from my head and pushed myself forward, ignoring the nearly dead Kate behind me. Her blood was still in the water. I internally struggled as my lungs began to burn from the lack of breathing. I pushed myself from the bottom of the ocean as the burning in my stomach made me shake and tremble as I scrambled for the surface. I was on the verge of passing out, so I pushed the water to the side and was hit with cold air. I breathed in the sweet air and threw my arm to the side. The current came and flung me to the shore.

I let the rushing water bend my back. I ended up nearly upside down, my tail hovering above me and my neck was slightly bent a little awkwardly. I washed up and the shells in the sand scratched at my back. I dug my nails in the sand and dragged myself out, coughing up the bloody water that had made it into my lungs. My tail turned into two legs and I felt the call of the ocean recoil, making me sigh loudly. It was like a rubber band. All the thoughts of killing Kate vanished. That is, until the water hit me and I smelled the blood. I shuddered and crawled to the edge of the water. I put my lips to it and opened my mouth, but froze.

My arms threatened to give out, so I used all of my energy to throw myself back. I stumbled and broke into a run. I saw a kid that was about 10. He saw me and stared at me, his eyes greedily drinking in my body. I approached him and he instantly tore his eyes from my body to stare at his shoes. He gave me his hoodie and I was surprised when it covered my butt completely. I gave him a curious glace and he mumbled, "It's my brother's." I nodded and then kissed his cheek gently.

I looked back to the ocean and began rocking back and forth when the salt scented air turned musky. _Oh God, Kate. _My mouth watered and the kid pulled me out of my thoughts, "Your eyes are such a pretty blue. Are they contacts?" I didn't answer and pushed myself away from the water. I want to kill Kate. I want to drink her soul. Not good. I pushed myself forward and felt my eye twitch as I forced its normal brown color to cover the ice blue. I shook from my efforts of holding the monster back. I ran and was thankful the crisp air hit my lungs painfully, distracting myself from the murderous thoughts running through my head.

The Cullen house came into view and I stopped abruptly. I sniffed and began shaking again as I realized why I kept smelling Kate's blood. My hair was drenched in that foul water. I could smell her scent. My hand twitched and I stilled it. I noticed a vampire that I had seen in Italy through the glass walls of the house. She was with that blonde, Tanya. I suppressed the hiss that wanted to come out and I took a step forward as I continued to breathe in the scent radiating from my hair.

It was bittersweet torture. I shuddered. It wasn't enough. I needed to drink from Kate, not from my hair. I shuddered again at the thought of cutting Kate's jugular with my teeth this time. I would be able to feel her warm blood seep into my awaiting mouth and I'd suck the warmth until her body went limp and her pulse stopped altogether.

A tremble went through my body again and I fixated my thoughts and gaze on Tanya. I'd kill her instead. I took another step forward and then I felt a warm, rough hand grab my stomach and pull me back. I smacked into a warm chest and then rough fingers curled around my mouth. I let him hold me back. I didn't know who he was, but I needed to calm down. My body twitched towards the ocean as my hair smacked my cheek. I glared at the strand that was tempting me to no end. If only I had killed her. It would have tasted so good, so rich, so lovely.

I shuddered again and then I was pulled back into the trees, away from Tanya and that girl. Jane, I think she was called. I watched as the house disappeared altogether and his wood smell surrounded me, covering up Kate's scent. I relaxed into his soft warm chest and let him drag me back. I felt my energy drain from me and I dropped my body. He continued to drag me and the second he loosened his hold to pick me up bridal style, I hissed and snapped my fangs at him.

He dodged me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, encasing me in comfortable warmth. My emotions faded into each other until they were a perfect blend of sorrow, loss, anger, confusion, guilt, and want. I slumped further into his warm body and my feet stopped moving. I watched the soft, moist dirt as it was pushed aside by my now dragging feet. His arms went underneath mine and he carefully and gently picked me up. My stomach hit his shoulder and my forehead came into contact with his lower back. His firm hand held my lower back firmly to his shoulder and I didn't fight him. I focused on the warmth radiating off him so I would relax and stop imagining myself kill my sister. I felt my eyelids close of their own accord and I gently breathed in his shirt.

I thought it would be enough, but he shifted and my hair brushed my jaw, making my mouth water, my eyes go distant and my entire body to violently shake with need. I need Kate's life. I need to feel her warm blood soothe the ache in my stomach. I needed to devour her soul so I wouldn't feel so empty. I needed it. I needed it so bad. I shuddered again and I didn't stop this time as the rumblings in my chest became clear. My inner voice somehow turned and gave me an innocent thought that made the shaking stop. _You need Edward. _

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts? I really hope you liked it.. and if you have any questions please pm or review... I will be more than happy to explain and in case this thought crossed your mind:<strong>

**_NO, MERMAIDS DO NOT NEED BLOOD! They simply get malicious while fighting and when they are fighting each other, they can't help but feel the pull to their sister. So obviously, if the mermaid is fighting her sister, she wouldn't be affectionate like she normally is. She would react differently to that pull she feels (The bond they share) and would want to devour the life from them. I hope that cleared things up.. and I hope you liked it!(:_**

**And please read Shadows of a Star! (by SelinaShadow) I recommend it 100,000,000,000,000 x infinity, squared... :D **

**P.S. It's okay if you don't understand what I just said... I didn't really get it either(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Twilight! This chapter happens to be the final chapter of this story! See the author note at the end for details and trust me, you won't regret reading it if you're interested in a sequel! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Running

Bella POV

I was still struggling with my inner demon as he stopped walking. I clutched the bottom of his shirt and tried to control my frustration. I growled and hissed as I glared at my hair. _Please, don't let go of me. _I didn't think I could handle myself if the man put me down. I'd go straight to the ocean and swim to Kate. I'd find her, and I'd pin her to the sandy floor as I admired the fear in her eyes. Then, I'd lean forward and lightly scrape my fangs across her trachea until I felt her erratic pulse on my lips. And I'd bite. I'd feel the hot blood spill into my mouth and I'd pull away so I could see her eyes go unfocused from the loss of blood.

I'd carefully sip at the bloody water until it had nothing to offer me. I'd end up sucking the blood from my sister and I'd love every second of it. I wouldn't be able to help myself as I quickly drank from her. I'd only slow down in anticipation when that lovely little ball of light slowly exited from her mouth. I'd lean in again and suck it from her and hum in pleasure as it would fall down my throat, and her life would course through my veins.

The man let me down and I shuddered from excitement, adrenaline, and want. I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes and gave him a very taunting smile. I jumped at him and hissed menacingly while running my tongue over my fanged teeth. I stalked forward and kicked him in the gut with my right foot while my left leg threatened to give out. I glanced at it and let astonishment cloud my thoughts. I had dark red blood slipping down my thigh. When had that happened? Kate.

I growled and purred as my knuckles came into contact with the man's nose. I heard the crack that I love so much and I mentally planned out his death. I could do this. I could easily do this and I'd love every second of it. I was brought back to reality as a strong arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me into his chest. His scent hit me and I turned in his arms. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as I nuzzled his neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. _He smells so good. _My thoughts went from death to love instantly. I put my chin on Edward's shoulder and purred into his ear, "You're so yummy."

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I looked to Leah, Bella's sister. She gave me a wide eyed look. Bella just called me yummy. I know I'm rather good looking. That's the point. Everything about me draws humans in and yet, I felt something run through me when she used that word to describe me. I was more than shocked when I recognized that feeling. It was confidence. It felt good to know that Bella liked the way I looked. I mentally shook my head to get my thoughts back on track.

Leah answered my silent question, "Bella just got into a fight with one of our sisters. I guess seeing you changed the need for my sister's soul into… well, need for you." I raised my eyebrows and Bella ran her lips along my neck. I tried to put her down, but she didn't let me. She kissed my jaw and then ran her lips along my cheek until she reached the corner of my mouth. She gave me another kiss and I smiled. She pulled back and then kissed the same spot three more times. I couldn't exactly kiss her back because she wasn't kissing me full on the mouth.

I tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. I looked back to Leah and she explained, "When we give into _that," _she gestured to Bella and then continued, "we like to be in control. In other words, she will let you kiss her when she feels like it." I nodded and Bella continued to kiss my face. I felt her legs fall from my waist and then a strong, slimy rope wrap around my leg. I looked back to Leah for help. I noticed Jacob Black hug his mermaid tightly to his chest. He eyed me discreetly, yet threateningly.

Leah ignored our glares and said, "Edward you need to get her out of here, now. She's obviously distracted by you and I'd rather her lose control with you around because then she will want you and not to kill my sister." I nodded and stared at Bella's tail. Leah sighed and said, "She stopped fighting it. In other words, she isn't exactly herself right now. And if she gets a whiff of my sister, she will hunt her down and devour her soul without a second thought."

I frowned. Bella would be very upset with that. I noticed that I didn't really mind Bella slipping up. I mean, who was I to judge? After all, I did rebel against Carlisle. I thanked Leah and Jacob before turning around to leave. I turned back when Leah thought my name. She answered aloud, "Take her somewhere secret. I'm sure she has a place that she has hidden from us. All mermaids do. Has she taken you there?"

I nodded and she said, "Take her there and do not let her go if she tries to go for Kate. Don't let anyone see or hear you. Got it?" I nodded again and she brokenly whispered, "Take care of my sister, Edward." I gave her a small smile and kissed the back of her hand, ignoring Jacob's reaction.

"I will. Thank you for helping me find her. I'll have her call you when she's back to herself." I easily supported Bella as she clung to me. I decided I should go away for a while with Bella. I knew the perfect place. It was a small island that I had bought decades ago when I wanted to get away from my family. No one knew about it, not even the Volturi. It was in the middle of the ocean, which was perfect for Bella because she loved to swim and perfect for me because I could freely hunt the animals that lived there. Well, I should talk to Bella about it first.

I picked Bella up bridal style and ran with her. I heard a woman's thoughts behind us and picked up my speed.

_I know you can hear me. Please, stop. I need to talk to Bella. _I didn't listen as I continued to put distance between us. The voice stopped and I sighed in relief. I prepared to jump into the water, but Bella stilled in my arms. She had been playing with my hair for the past 80 miles, but her hand stopped. Her eye brows furrowed and then that blue color of her eyes became more pronounced. She hissed and pushed away from me. I grabbed her stomach and held her to my chest as I murmured into her ear.

She didn't listen to anything I had to say and she simply pushed away from me and used my body as a wall. She sat on my shoulder and then her tail hit my stomach roughly, making me stumble a bit as she dived into the water. I saw a very worried mermaid in the water. Her eyes were the same color as Bella's. A very intimidating blue. I dove in after Bella and tried my best to restrain her. She squirmed and flapped her tail at me very annoyingly.

She got away and I winced as I realized I had to grab her tail. I gripped it tightly and pulled her to me. The water went back, revealing coral and seaweed, as if there would be a water storm. That's not good. Bella's slippery tail squirmed in my grasp and she clawed at the sand as I pulled her back. I tried to gently pick her up, but that didn't work. She simply slapped me across the face with her tail and tried to jump back into the water. We were still a good 20 miles into the ocean, but the water was far in the distance. Bella hissed and pulled her arm back, making all the water come back to us. I noticed the speed of the water, so I got a good hold on her and braced myself for the impact of the ocean. It hit and I only slightly faltered. I caught myself quite easily and put Bella on my shoulder.

Her tail smacked my back and I ignored it while she struggled to get out of my grasp. I pulled her out of the water and ran further into the woods. I stopped when Bella relaxed into me. I glanced at her and noticed she was sliding her hands down my chest. "You're so strong, Edward." I bit back a relieved chuckle and stilled as I heard that voice again.

_Edward, stop. Please, I won't attack and I'm not with the Volturi. _

I rolled my eyes. Of course she isn't with the Volturi. I can read her mind. I think I'd know if she was a threat. I looked at Bella, who gave me an adorable smile as she stared at me upside down. "Would you like to speak to a vampire, love? She won't hurt you, I promise." Bella's smile dropped and I stared as her brown eyes returned. Her eye twitched a bit and then she ended up controlling herself.

"Better?" She gave me a smile and nodded. "Did you want to talk to her?" She shrugged and I asked, "Will you be okay if I put you down?"

She shook her head and I tightened my hold on her lower back. At least she was being honest. "Edward, can you get me out of here?" I instantly broke into a run. Bella relaxed and started to hum softly, making me slow down a little. This isn't good. I know she can easily make me do what she wants. All she has to do is tell me to let her go. I continued running and she murmured, "Run faster, Edward."

I ran faster and noticed my thoughts become coherent again, much to my relief. At least Bella wasn't going to take advantage of me. Her voice distracted me, "Edward, what does she want?" I listened for the woman's thoughts again and noticed she had stopped chasing me. Her thoughts were a little harder to read because there was a pretty good chunk of space between us.

_My name is Victoria and I figured you would listen if I thought it to you, so that's why I'm not talking. I need to talk to Bella about my mate, James. _

I stopped running and looked at Bella. "She wants to talk to you about her mate, James." Bella gave a nod and then I focused on the slightly fuzzy thoughts that I picked up.

_Did you try to take him from me?_

I heard her growl and I got into a crouch and muttered, "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill." Bella patted my abdomen and I gave her a small smile at her attempt to calm me. I normally would calm down, but I couldn't let my guard down.

She didn't answer and I straightened up, lightly tossing Bella up to get her balanced. She tittered and I smiled at the sound. She was herself again. "She wants to know if you tried to take James from her." Bella shook her head, put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up so she was staring ahead rather than staring at the floor. I turned around so she would be looking in the direction of the woman.

"'I didn't try to take him from you. I just needed to know how many of your kind there were and if I should be scared. I did convince him he was in love with me, and he did tell me he had you. And I didn't do anything. I sang him a song and then kissed his cheek in thanks for the information before wiping his memory."

I tensed at the thought of her kissing another vampire's cheek. Bella kissed me and all the anger left as I tasted her sweet lips. The woman's thoughts came closer and I didn't move because they weren't threatening. They were relieved and a little guilty. She wanted to apologize to Bella for something, but she was keeping the subject from me so I wouldn't know ahead of time.

A red head stopped in front of me and she held her hand out. Bella gave a friendly smile and shook it with her own. Victoria gave me a nod and I nodded back. "I want to apologize to the both of you. I had no right to jump to conclusions. I let my jealousy take over which wasn't a smart idea. I want to apologize for Tanya as well. She went to the Volturi, not me. However, I did know that she was planning on doing that to get both of you into trouble, and I should have stopped it."

Bella gave her a smile. "Thank you for that, and I'm sure I would have done the same if I had heard you kissed Edward. I mean, I nearly killed Tanya a little while ago." I blinked in shock. I didn't know that. I noticed a heartbeat getting closer to us and Bella's smile vanished along with her brown eyes. Her eyes went blue and I noticed her teeth turn to fangs as she hissed. She began to squirm in my arms and I tightened my hold on her. Unfortunately, Bella's sister came into view and ran towards us, and I pushed myself in the opposite direction. I got far enough for Bella to slump in my arms and I sighed in relief.

She painfully spit out, "Edward. Get me out of here." I glanced at Victoria and she gave me a smile and a nod as she held who I assumed was Kate, back. I took off further into the woods and decided since the mermaid was out of the water, it was safe for me to take Bella into the ocean now. I dove in and quickly swam out to the hidden cave that Bella had shown me not too long ago.

It took us about an hour of swimming and when I finally pulled Bella completely into the cave, she relaxed and scrambled onto the land portion of the cave. Her tail dried and she clutched her legs to her chest. She stared at me with need and I wasn't sure what to do. She launched herself at me and kissed me roughly as her legs wrapped around my waist. I noticed her legs disappeared and her tail returned within a few minutes. I slowly sat down on the rough, wet floor. She kissed me deeply and pushed me back, so I was lying underneath her. Her tail tightened around my leg and I kissed her back carefully.

She pulled back and hissed at me, her icy blue eyes glaring menacingly, "You can't hurt me." I got the message and cupped her neck. I kissed her back just as roughly as she had and let her hands relax my tense muscles. She bit my lower lip softly with her fangs and pulled back. She dropped my lip and I could see she was struggling with herself. She began to shake and pant above me, her eyes rapidly changing from blue to brown to blue and then to brown again. They settled for a bluish brown color and then they went an even colder ice color that had me forget everything.

"Bella." She hissed and glanced at the water around us. She wanted to go find her sister. I shook my head and cupped her cheek, sitting up. I put my forehead on hers and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Bella. It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be careful with me." Her eyes went dark with want and I knew she wasn't sure what to do.

Before I could really think about anything, her lips were on mine. She kissed me deeply and roughly, growling loudly. My thoughts went fuzzy and I completely pushed them aside as she whispered, "Don't let me go, Edward. Please." I rolled us over and reluctantly pinned her to the floor.

"I love you." I saw her blue eyes fade back into her brown ones once again quite slowly. She gave me a smile and kissed my lips softly yet passionately. I let everything I felt for her seep into the kiss until it became a deep, love filled kiss that made us both gasp for air when we pulled away minutes later. We caught our breath and then connected lips again. I allowed myself to get lost in my beautiful mermaid that needed me as much as I needed her. I pushed away all of my worries when I felt her arms lock around my neck and pull me impossibly closer. I ignored the fact that my mermaid was the reason I was a wanted vampire. I ignored the fact that I may have to run for forever. I knew I wouldn't make it far considering the Volturi had certain powers.

And as Bella mumbled, "I love you with all of my heart Edward," I couldn't bring myself to care. I had my mermaid and she was all that mattered. She was all that would ever matter, and I'd do anything and everything I possibly could to stay with her for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>Cynthia POV<p>

I kissed Jason one final time as I unlocked my door and entered my apartment. I felt a sense of loss as I walked into the bedroom and noticed Bella's things were gone. It's been about a month since I last spoke to her. I sniffed and blinked back the tears that had welled up in my eyes at the thought of my 'missing' mother.

I sat on the bed and clutched the pillow that used to be hers. I breathed in her beautiful scent and was instantly relaxed. I shut my eyes and pretended it was her. I held the pillow tighter to me and squeezed my eyes to hold the sobs back. I miss her so much. She said she wouldn't ever leave. And I know it's not her fault, but I'm an emotional teenager. Of course I'd feel a little upset that she picked him over me. I took another lungful of her scent and succumbed to sleep as my emotions had drained me of energy for the past few weeks.

My eyes flew open a few hours later. Demetri was standing over me with his finger to his lips. He held out my phone and held up 1 finger. I nodded and dialed 1. It rang a few times and I glanced up at Demetri who gave me an apologetic look and mouthed, "I'm so sorry," before jumping out my bedroom window quickly.

Bella picked up and I felt relief and comfort hit me at the sound of her soothing voice. "Mom?" I couldn't keep the tears back as she apologized and told me she loved me. Everything I had been feeling for her for the past few weeks vanished and I only thought of her with love.

I heard the front door bang against the wall and I blinked as the phone flew from my hand. I instantly turned my eyes white and stared at my attacker in the eyes, but the vampire just smirked. He wasn't affected by my manipulation. I tried again, but he just stalked towards me as the other vampires did. I gasped and kicked up the bed until I hit the headboard. It was so quiet that I could hear Bella's worried voice from the phone across the room. I glanced at it and then back to the vampires who were all staring at me intently with amused expressions.

I jumped for it and one of them grabbed my ankles and yanked me back. I grabbed the edge of the bed, but it was no use. I landed on my stomach on the hard wood floor. I called for Bella, begging her to save me. Her name blended with an ear piercing scream, and my nails frantically clawed at the wooden floor as I was dragged out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :D<strong>

**I am writing a sequel, so do not panic and it is called _Lost Voices. _The first chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope you liked this story and I really hope you will read the sequel.. So please and review and tell me what you think of my overall story(:**

**Like I said, the first chapter of the sequel will be up by tomorrow(: I really hope you guys will give it a chance and I hope you will love it as much as you loved this story. Thank you to all my readers for giving my story the time of day(:**

**Oh and if you're not sure what to review about, you can tell me your fave part of the entire story(:**

**Please and thank you(:**


End file.
